School Of Rock II
by Fulaninha
Summary: Anos se passaram, e eles não mudaram nem um pouco. Agora, em busca do sucesso, eles farão de tudo para mostrar ao mundo que eles existem.
1. Trailer

**Eles cresceram...**

-ALGUÉM SEGURA AQUELE PATO!

**Mas nem tanto**

-Você não acha fascinante comidas verdes? Parece que estamos comendo a Amazônia.

-É, e você acabou de engolir uma árvore.

**Agora, em busca do sucesso**

-Não temos um show descente há dias!

-Na verdade, nós não tivemos um show descente desde a sexta série.

**Eles farão de tudo**

-Eu não fique presa em um carro por seis horas para tocar em uma feira agropecuária!

**Para mostrar ao mundo**

-Vai dizer que a RL Records furou?

**Que eles existem**

-Eu estou falando em acabar com a School of Rock.

**School of Rock II**

**Em breve.**


	2. Misguided Ghosts

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

-Essa música tem uma parte de cada um de nós. Significa muito... Nossa jornada até aqui, nossas decepções. Parece que a cada passo que damos, levamos dois tombos. A vida é assim, não é? Mas parecia tão fácil. 1,2,3,4.

**I'm going away for a while**

_(Estou indo embora por um tempo)_**  
But I'll be back, don't try to follow me**

_(Mas eu voltarei, não tente me seguir)_

**'Cause I'll return as soon as possible**

_(Porque eu retornarei assim que possível)_**  
See I'm trying to find my place**

_(Você vê que eu estou tentando encontrar meu lugar)_**  
But it might not be here where I feel safe**

_(Mas pode não ser aqui onde eu me sinta segura)_**  
We all learn to make mistakes**

_(Todos nós aprendemos a cometer erros)_****

And run

_(E fugir)_**  
From them, from them**

_(Deles, deles)_**  
With no direction**

_(Sem direção)_**  
Run from them, from them**

_(Fugir deles, deles)_**  
With no conviction**

_(Sem convicção)_****

I'm just one of those ghosts

_(Eu sou só um daqueles fantasmas)_**  
Travelling endlessly**

_(Vagando eternamente)_**  
Don't need no road**

_(Não é preciso estradas)_**  
In fact they follow me**

_(Na verdade elas me seguem)_**  
And we just go in circles**

_(E nós só andamos em círculos)_**  
But Now I'm told that this is life**

_(Agora me disseram que essa vida)_**  
And pain is just a simple compromise**

_(E a dor é apenas um simples compromisso)_**  
So we can get what we want out of it**

_(Para conseguirmos o que queremos disso)_****

Someone care to classify

_(Alguém tenta classificar)_**  
A broken heart and twisted minds**

_(Um coração partido e mentes atormentadas)_**  
So I can find someone to rely on**

_(Para que eu possa encontrar alguém em quem confiar)_****

And run

_(E correr)_**  
To them, to them**

_(Para eles, para eles,)_**  
Full speed ahead**

_(Velocidade máxima em frente)_**  
Oh you are not**

_(Oh, você não é)_**  
Useless**

_(Inútil)_**  
We are just**

_(Nós somos apenas)_****

Misguided ghosts

_(Fantasmas perdidos)_**  
Travelling endlessly**

_(Vagando eternamente)_**  
The ones we trusted the most**

_(Aqueles em quem mais confiávamos)_**  
Pushed us far away**

_(Nos empurraram para longe)_**  
And there's no one rule**

_(E não há nenhuma regra)_**  
And we should not be the same**

_(Não deveríamos ser os mesmos)_****

But I'm just a ghost

_(Mas eu sou apenas um fantasma)_**  
And still they echo me**

_(E ainda assim eles me ecoam)_**  
They echo me in circles  
**_(Eles me ecoam em círculos)_

-Nós somos a School of Rock. Aproveitem a noite.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

-Vocês arrasaram!

-Valeu, Tonks.

Sentamos ao redor da pequena mesa e pedimos algumas bebidas. O bar estava quase cheio, mas por sorte Marlene arranjara um lugar para nós. Os bancos não eram os melhores, mas é melhor do que o banco do carro de Sirius. A banda acabara de tocar. Estávamos animados. Bem, pelo o menos eu estava. Lily parecia que fora atropelada por uma barraquinha de pipoca.

-Essa última música, é nova? - perguntou Tonks, animada – Essas pessoas são sortudas por poderem vê-los ao vivo!

-Pois é – respondeu Remus, ao lado dela – Mas acho que eles não pensam assim.

Lily deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e fechou os olhos. Sirius me olhou interrogativo, mas eu dei de ombros.

-Eaí, ruivinha? Aceita uma bebida?

Olhei para trás e vi um grupo caras olhando para a garota.

-Com licença – falei – Ela está comigo!

-Tá, e daí? - disse o mais velho.

-E daí que ela é minha namorada.

-Cara – respondeu ele, espantado – O que você fez para conseguir isso? Bebeu poção do amor? Usou Hugo Boss? Ela é muita areia para seu caminhãozinho.

Eles riram e se estapearam. Como babacas fazem. E como eu e Sirius fazíamos na terceira série. Lily se ergueu.

-Alguém pediu sua opinião? - perguntou - Se ele é um caminhãozinho – apontou para mim – Você é uma carroça.

-Não fale assim comigo! - o cara gritou.

-Ou o quê? Vai me atingir com seus superpoderes? Vai nessa, _BostaMan_!

Caímos na gargalhada. Ele resmungou um "Vamos nessa" e eles se foram. Rimos até o ar faltar, e a garota ficou de braços cruzados e cara fechada.

-Onde você aprendeu a responder assim? - perguntou Lene, espantada.

-Com você – ela respondeu.

-É bem a cara de Marlene mesmo – comentou Sirius.

-E meu alvo era você, lembra? - perguntou.

-Até demais.

-O casalzinho vai parar de "Nhé, nhé, nhé", ou teremos que comprar velas? - falou Remus.

-Tem um bazar na esquina – respondeu Sirius, beijando Lene em seguida. Remus revirou os olhos e foi dançar com Tonks.

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

Aquelas garotas estavam me encarando há tanto tempo que chegava a dar medo. Tá certo que eu sou lindo, mas não precisa exagerar. Eram duas, uma com uns óculos geeks e a outra com um cabelo cor de mel. Eu estava pegando bebidas, então não tinha Lene nenhuma para me salvar.

-Oh, meu Deus, ele está olhando para a gente! - gritou a de óculos. A outra arregalou os olhos e a empurrou para a frente. Ela ajeitou os cabelos e as duas vieram em minha direção.

-Você é Sirius Black? - perguntou a primeira.

-Eu não fiz nada, juro! - exclamei.

-Eu sou Chloe – disse a de óculos – e ela é Alyson. Somos suas fãs!

-Fãs? - estranhei – Eu tenho fãs?

Elas riram. Eu disse algo engraçado?

-Acompanhamos a School of Rock desde... sei lá, desde a Batalha das Bandas? - perguntou Alyson para a amiga, que concordou – Vamos a todos os shows que pudemos, nossos quartos estão forrados com pôsteres, gerenciamos um fã-clube...

-Espera... Fã-clube?

-É, somos as criadoras.

-E exatamente quantas pessoas são fãs? - perguntei.

-Na cidade há cerca de quarenta – respondeu Chloe – No mundo todo... Não sei. Mas nosso blog recebe várias visitas dos Estados Unidos.

-Nos dá um autógrafo? - perguntou Alyson, quase chorando. Eu não tinha papel, então assinei no braço delas, que afirmaram que iam fazer tatuagens em cima. Chloe praticamente implorou que eu desse o telefone dela para Remus, e eu tive que ceder, se não poderia morrer.

-Nos vemos no próximo show! - elas gritaram, ao se despedir.

-É, garotas – murmurei quando elas já tinham ido – Acho que o próximo vai demorar para acontecer.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

-Eu acabei de dar meu primeiro autógrafo – dizia Sirius, se aproximando da mesa -Para umas garotas piradas que dizem que amam o Remus e o James.

-Isso é trágico para você, não é? - perguntou Tonks – Normalmente as garotas correm atrás de você.

-Ah, e uma delas deu o telefone para Remus – disse Sirius, me estendendo um guardanapo com um número.

-Acho que você precisa mais do que eu – respondi, e ele sorriu.

-Ei! - exclamou Marlene – Eu ainda estou aqui, sabem?

-Jay – resmungou Lily – Quero ir para casa.

Ele olhou para nós pedindo ajuda.

-A noite recém começou – falei.

-Mas eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça – ela respondeu.

-Ok, eu te levo para casa – disse James, e eles se foram.

-Cara – falou Sirius, espantado – O que essa garota fez com ele?

-É o amor, Sirius – respondi – É o amor.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

-Pode falar. O que está acontecendo? - perguntei, quando entramos no pequeno apartamento de Lily. Ficava no centro de Londres, em um prédio minúsculo.

-Nada – ela respondeu, mas viu que não acreditei – Eu só estou cansada, ok?

-Cansada do quê? - perguntei – Você dormiu a tarde toda.

-Porque diferente de _certas pessoas_, eu tenho que trabalhar para me sustentar. Só tenho os finais de semana para descansar.

-Você só trabalha por que quer... - suspirei, me jogando no sofá – Não quero começar uma discussão por causa disso.

-Eu trabalho porque quero? - ela começava a alterar a voz – Não quero passar o resto da minha vida sendo sustentado pelos meus pais!

-Por que está fazendo isso? - perguntei calmamente – Não deve ser só por causa do seu trabalho.

-Eu estou cansada, James, estou cansada de tudo! - gritou – Cansada de trabalhar, de tocar toda hora e não mudar nada!

-Você esperava o quê? - perguntei – Sucesso instantâneo?

-Já faz quatro anos, James. _Quatro anos_. Não conseguimos nada até agora.

-Mas você ouviu, Lene arranjou um show para sexta...

-Quantos shows em bares teremos que fazer para você perceber que isso não está dando certo? Talvez... Talvez tenhamos que simplesmente aceitar o fato que não somos bons.

-O quê? Do que você está falando?

-Eu estou falando em acabar com a School of Rock.


	3. We're in Ruins

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

-Eu sabia que devia ter matado aquela ruiva quando ainda tinha tempo! Ela só nos causa problemas!

-Cale a boca, Sirius, isso não é verdade – disse James.

-Ah, não? - perguntei, irônico – Quando estávamos na sexta série, não era ela que queria desistir? E aquela vez que os mendigos nos atacaram, que eu me lembre era por causa do cabelo da Lily! Sem nem falar de quando ela resolveu fazer compras vestida de punk.

-Hey, os mendigos nos atacaram por que _você_ não quis dar mostarda para eles! - disse Remus.

-A mostarda era minha, oras! - respondi. Estávamos no meu apartamento, conversando. James chegou do nada no meio da noite, pirado. E eu, como todo bom amigo, tive vontade de dar um soco na cara dele por não ter dado esperanças de um futuro melhor para sua namorada – E onde é que essa vaca está agora?

Ele me olhou com raiva.

-Ok, onde a _Lily_ está agora?

-Na casa da mãe – ele respondeu.

-Então pelo o menos Zac poderia colocar um pouco de juízo na cabecinha dela.

-Zac? - riu James – Aquele lá é pirado. O máximo que vai conseguir fazer é piorar a situação.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

-Mãe, você quer fazer o favor de parar de falar da Petúnia? - pedi – Minha vida já está uma bosta, não preciso que alguém dê um exemplo de filinha perfeita.

-Só queria ajudar – ela respondeu, colocando mais bolo em meu prato – E nem de longe Petúnia é perfeita, você não viu o troglodita que ela escolheu como noivo? Aquele homem asqueroso... E ela ainda diz que os dois pretendem ter filhos.

-Oba, filhotes de trasgo – disse, sem animação – Mal posso esperar para ser tia.

Mamãe revirou os olhos.

-Sinceramente, eu estou pensando em me aposentar – falei.

-Aposentar? Você nem faz nada!

-Me aposentar da vida, mamãe – resmunguei – Ela é muito difícil. Não correspondeu ás minhas expectativas.

-Tomou seu remedinho hoje, Lily? - falou Zac, vindo da cozinha.

-Oi pra você também – resmunguei, ajeitando os cobertores em cima de mim. Depois que James saíra disparado do apartamento, não consegui mais dormir. Assim que amanheceu corri pra cá, e agora estou deitada no sofá da sala de estar, enquanto devoro um pedaço de bolo e tento afogar minhas mágoas no chocolate. Zac tinha se casado com minha mãe há uns dois meses, e eles viviam muito bem, obrigado. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Helena, que contou para ele sobre meus problemas.

Sério, minha mãe seria um fracasso como psicóloga. Ela contaria os problemas dos pacientes para o primeiro que passava. Imagine ela na fila do McDonnald's, falando com o atendente "Sabe, minha filha tem uma banda de rock, mas está desistindo pois não é como ela esperava".

-De novo com essa história? - perguntou Zac – Achei que já tinha entendido o recado: Não desista!

-Agora é diferente – falei – Não é uma simples insegurança de garotinha, é mais real. Você sabe muito bem, o ramo musical não é nada fácil

-Na verdade, para mim foi fácil – ele respondeu – Pelo o menos na minha primeira banda.

-Até você resolver sair dela.

-Não foi culpa minha se meu irmão teve um caso mal sucedido com a vocalista! Mas a questão não é essa. Lily, sério, _não desista._

-Eu... Eu não sei – respondi – Estou confusa.

-Então espero que essa confusão passe logo, porque o mundo não para só porque alguém cansou de lutar.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

Eu estava exausto. E para piorar, aquela mulher não parava de me perguntar o que significava o bonequinho estampado em minha camiseta.

-É o símbolo de uma banda grunge, Nirvana – respondi pela milésima vez.

-Hum... E tem para mulheres também? - ela gritava em meu ouvido – Eu preciso de um presente para uma garota de sete anos, o que você me recomenda?

Fui até uma prateleira e mostrei uma camiseta.

-Ah, eu conheço esse daí! - ela falou – É aquela tartaruga daquele desenho.

Pobre mulher. É um esquilo. Deus salve os ignorantes.

Eu trabalho em uma loja de rock. Poderia ser pior, poderia ser uma loja de artefatos indígenas ou de roupas íntimas para idosos com problemas de diarréia. Pelo o menos é no meio de coisas que eu gosto. Tonks virá ás sete para irmos ao cinema.

Falando em Tonks... Não sei o que realmente sinto por ela. Estamos juntos há uns três anos, mas sei lá... Ela nunca será como Dorcas. Ela se formou e se mudou para a Austrália para um curso de teatro, e depois disso nunca mais foi como antes. Não se o que sentia por ela, nem o que ainda sinto, mas o que quer que seja, espero que eu já tenha esquecido, porque acho que ela não vai voltar.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

-Precisamos conversar. Você tem um minuto?

Eu estava no restaurante, onde Lily trabalhava de garçonete. Ela olhou em volta e sentou-se na minha frente.

-O que você quer? - perguntou.

-Quero saber o que você decidiu.

-Não vou continuar com isso – ela respondeu – E se você tivesse um pouco de juízo, também desistiria.

-Sabe que essa decisão não é só sua – falei – De acabar com a banda.

-Claro que não. _Eu_ vou sair. Se quiser, continuem. Mas é melhor começar a procurar um vocalista.

-Por que está fazendo isso? - perguntei – Sempre foi nosso sonho.

-Eu já disse, estou cansada. Cansada das pessoas fingirem que não nos escutam! Você não tem prestado a atenção nas letras que eu escrevo? São um pedido de socorro.

Ela se ergueu, mas eu a segurei pelo braço.

-Não importa que decisão você vai tomar – falei – Mas é melhor que você saiba que eu não vou desistir tão fácil.

Lily se soltou e voltou ao trabalho. Peguei o celular e liguei para Sirius.

"Alô?"

-Sou eu, Sirius. Ela vai continuar com isso.

"Ah, que droga".

-Mas não vamos desistir, não é?

"Claro que não, acha que somos quem, Lily Evans? Só precisamos de um plano. Vou pedir ajuda de Lene".

-O último plano dela não teve um resultado muito bom, não.

"Claro que teve, ela percebeu que me ama, não é? Acho que teremos que mostrar para Lily que não somos um fracasso total".

-Ah, e como você pretende fazer isso?

"Eu tenho a ajuda necessária, meu amigo."

-Eu estava pensando... Acho que para isso dar certo, precisaremos de mais uma coisa.

"Do quê?"

-Nossa turma unida outra vez.

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon.**

-Sirius, você tem certeza que esse plano vai funcionar? - perguntei.

-Claro que não – ele respondeu – Mas não custa tentar.

-Isso é tão emocionante! - disse Chloe – Estamos ajudando nossa banda favorita!

Chloe e Alyson, as fãs malucas, foram chamadas por Sirius para ajudar a reerguer a School of Rock. Como eles pretendiam fazer isso, eu não tinha ideia. Mas espero que dê certo, porque eu estou perdendo minha paciência. Não é todo o dia que duas gostosonas ficam em volta de Sirius. Normalmente é só uma, e sou eu!

-Precisamos que vocês divulguem isso – disse ele, mostrando o pôster que ele fez – No blog, e se puderem mandem para todos que vocês conhecem. Quanto mais pessoas lendo esse anúncio, melhor. Lene, conseguiu marcar a apresentação?

-Claro – respondi – Amanhã à noite.

-Perfeito – ele sorriu e esfregou as mãos uma na outra – Agora só falta James chegar com a confirmação.

-Confirmação do quê?

-Você já vai ver.

-Uh, surpresas! Adoro surpresas! - falou Alyson.

-Vem cá, vocês são sempre animadinhas assim? - perguntei.

-Só quando estamos em um momento bom – respondeu Chloe.

-Ou quando tomamos muito café – disse a outra.

-E vocês deram uma passadinha na Starbucks antes de vir pra cá, não é?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, James chegou sorrindo e batendo a porta. Ele respirou fundo antes de anunciar:

-Dorcas está vindo.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

-James, você ainda não entendeu?_ Eu estou fora_!

-Eu sei – ele disse – Mas veja isso como o último, ok?

-O último dos últimos?

-Claro.

Estávamos nos fundos de um bar, nos preparando. Os aplausos já não eram mais os mesmos. Os lugares mudaram. Só precisava descobrir se havíamos mudado também. Tanto tempo se passou que eu nem ficava tão animada para os nossos shows. Era só chegar, cantar, e cair fora.

Se é que isso poderia ser chamado de show. Somos uns perdedores, isso sim.

-Prontos? - chamou Lene – Vamos logo!

Subi no palco com a animação de sempre.

-Nós somos a School of Rock – falei, a última parte mais para mim mesma – Como se vocês ligassem para isso.

Ninguém prestou a atenção quando James começou a tocar, como sempre. Havia mais pessoas do que o habitual no local.

Do you know what's worth fighting for

(Você sabe pelo que vale a pena lutar)  
When It's not worth dying for?

(Quando não vale a pena morrer?)  
Does it take your breath away

(Isso te deixa sem ar?)  
And you feel yourself suffocating?

(E você se sente sufocado?)  
Does the pain weight out the pride?

(A dor supera o orgulho?)  
And you look for a place to hide?

(E você procura um lugar para se esconder?)  
Did someone break your heart inside?

(Alguém partiu seu coração por dentro?)  
You're in ruins  
(Você está em ruínas)

One, 21 guns

(Um, salva de tiros)  
Lay down your arms

(Abaixe seus braços)  
Give up the fight

(Desista da luta)  
One, 21 guns

(Um, salva de tiros)  
Throw up your arms

(Levante seus braços)  
Into the sky

(Para o céu)  
You and I

(Você e eu)

When you're at the end of the road

(Quando você está no fim da estrada)  
And you lost all sense of control

(E perdeu todo o senso de controle)  
And your thoughts have taken their toll

(E seus pensamentos aceitaram seus pedágios)  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your sou

(Quando sua mente quebra os espíritos de sua alma)  
Your faith walks on broken glass

(Sua fé caminha sobre cacos de vidro)  
And the hangover doesn't pass

(E a ressaca não passa)  
Nothing's ever built to last

(Nada é construído para durar)  
You're in ruins

(Você está em ruínas)

One, 21 guns

(Um, salva de tiros)  
Lay down your arms

(Abaixe seus braços)  
Give up the fight

(Desista da luta)  
One, 21 guns

(Um, salva de tiros)  
Throw up your arms

(Levante seus braços)  
Into the sky

(Para o céu)  
You and I

(Você e eu)

Did you try to live on your own?

(Você já tentou viver por sua conta?)  
When you burned down the house and home?

(Quando você incendiou a casa e o lar?)  
Did you stand too close to the fire?

(Você ficou perto demais do fogo?)  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

(Vomo um mentiroso pedindo perdão á uma pedra)

As pessoas começaram a se virar para nos escutar, e um montinho foi se juntando perto do palco. Eles pareciam estarem gostando de nossa música, o que é irônico, já que eu a escrevi baseada nos conflitos e no possível fim da banda.

When it's time to live and let die

(Quando é hora de viver e deixar morrer)  
And you can't get another try

(E você não consegue outra chance)  
Something inside this heart has died

(Algo dentro desse coração morreu)  
You're in ruins

(Você está em ruínas)

One, 21 guns

(Um, salva de tiros)  
Lay down your arms

(Abaixe os braços)  
Give up the fight

(Desista da luta)  
One, 21 guns

(Um, salva de tiros)  
Throw up your arms

(Levante os braços)  
Into the sky

(Para o céu)

One, 21 guns

(Um, salva de tiros)  
Lay down your arms

(Abaixe seus braços)  
Give up the fight

(Desista da luta)  
One, 21 guns

(Um, salva de tiros)  
Throw up your arms

(Levante seus braços)  
Into the sky

(Para o céu)  
You and I

(Você e eu)

Terminei de cantar no mesmo instante que a porta do bar se abriu, e uma figura familiar entrou. Sussurei:

-Não acredito.


	4. The Sharpest Lives

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

-Hum... Vamos fazer uma pausa – anunciou Lily, olhando para a saída. Ah, o quê? Ela vai sair correndo, só pode. Olhei para a porta e quis cavar um buraco e me enfiar dentro.

Dorcas Meadowes nos encarava sorridente. Lily saltou do palco e correu para abraçá-la, assim como James e Sirius.

Fiquei parado no palco, sozinho, segurando meu baixo e provavelmente com uma cara de pastel. Por um instante meu olhar e o de Dorcas se cruzaram, e eu percebi que era hora de me mandar.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

-Nossa, Dorcas, como você está diferente! - disse Lene.

-Eu estou com uma tremenda vontade de soltar um pum – ela comentou.

-É, você não mudou nadinha. Alguém quer suco?

-Dorcas – comecei, quando Lene saiu – O que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que ia ficar por lá.

-Eu tive vontade – ela respondeu – Mas vim por causa do... AI! - ela olhou de cara feia para James, que negou levemente com a cabeça - Eu vim por que estava com saudades!

-Táá bom – falei, desconfiada – Temos que voltar para o show, você pode...

-Galera – disse Marlene, se aproximando com uma cara nada boa – Problema. Remus não quer tocar.

-Ah, mas que droga! - gritou Sirius, atraindo a atenção de várias pessoas por perto – Esse filho da mãe vai causar mais problemas?

-Pelo o visto vocês estão mal, hein? - comentou Dorcas – Não sabem resolver nada?

-Tá, senhorita sabichona, vai lá e convence ele – respondeu Marlene. Ela respondeu com um "ok" e se afastou, saindo pela porta dos fundos.

-Por que Remus não quer tocar? - perguntei. Marlene deu uma risadinha.

-Nem falei com ele. Só queria que eles ficassem um tempinho juntos.

-Lene, não se se já te disseram isso, mas... Você tem sérios problemas mentais.

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

Como é bom voltar para casa! Esse céu sem estrelas, esse cheiro de poluição... É, talvez não seja _tãão_ legal assim. Na verdade, só voltei por que James me ligou desesperado pedindo ajuda. E quando um amigo chama, é melhor correr, mesmo que esteja em continentes diferentes! Mas tudo bem. Quando eles fizerem sucesso, cobro o preço da passagem que eu usei para voltar.

Até que meus últimos meses na Austrália não foram os melhores. Finalmente me formei em teatro, mas fiquei sem emprego. E ainda sem comunicação, tive que parar de usar o telefone para economizar e fiquei sem internet. Sei lá, acho que meus vizinhos esqueceram de pagar as contas. Eles não são muito responsáveis.

Eu tenho uma amiga australiana que acha que eu devo frequentar um psicólogo. Eu não preciso disso, eu me autodiagnostico com certos problemas. Por exemplo, no meio de conversas chatas eu automaticamente fico com Transtorno de Déficit de Atenção. É meio que, "Desculpe, não pude entender o que você quis dizer, TDA, sabe como é que é. Podemos mudar de assunto?".

Mas as pessoas costumam dizer que eu sou muito besta. A culpa não é minha se eu tenho bestalexia, mais respeito, por favor!

Saí pela porta dos fundos e deparei com outra rua, pouco movimentada. Alguns adolescentes fumavam do outro lado da rua, e uma garota de cabelos roxos estava sentada no meio-fio.

-Olá – falei, e ela se virou para mim. Não parecia ter mais de vinte anos – Você viu um cara passar por aqui, de cabelos claros e segurando um baixo?

-Você está falando de Remus? - ela perguntou – Ele ficou um tempo aqui, mas voltou para dentro.

-Ah, que saco – resmunguei e sentei-me ao seu lado – Gostei do cabelo.

-Gostei das botas.

-Ah, obrigado. É a primeira vez que alguém nota elas!

-E é a primeira vez que olham para meu cabelo sem achar que eu sou uma punk drogada – ela disse, rindo – Sou Tonks.

-Dorcas.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

-E aí, quando vamos voltar a tocar? - perguntou uma voz atrás de mim. Virei-me e vi Remus.

-Remus! - exclamei – Você não estava com Dorcas?

-Hum... Não – ele respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Mas ela foi procurar você nos fundos.

-E... Tonks está nos fundos – ele falou lentamente.

-Tá, e daí?

Nessa hora, olhamos para a porta de saída e vimos Dorcas e Tonks se aproximando, rindo que nem doidas.

-Acho que elas não serão mais malucas solitárias – comentei.

-E daí eu disse "Mas Max, isso é um peixe!" - contou Dorcas, e as duas riram ainda mais – Oi Remus.

-O-oi – ele respondeu baixinho, e olhou para mim pedindo ajuda.

-Vamos voltar com o show, ok? - falei – E... Tentem não se matar.

-Mas estamos nos divertindo! - disse Tonks.

-Exatamente.

Nos afastamos e encontramos com os outros no palco.

-Que música? - perguntei.

-Galera – chamou Remus – Posso cantar essa?

Lily olhou confusa para mim, mas eu dei de ombros.

-Claro – a garota respondeu – E nem estava tão afim mesmo.

Ela desceu do palco, e Remus foi para o centro.

-The Sharpest Lives.

Comecei a tocar.

**Well it rains and it pours **

_(Bem, chove e transborda)_

**When you're out on your own**

_(Quando você está for a e por conta própria)_**  
If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?**

_(Se eu cair no sofá, posso dormir com minhas roupas?)_**  
Cause I've spent the night dancing**

_(Por que eu gastei a noite toda dançando)_

**I'm drunk I suppose**

_(Eu estou bêbado, suponho)_**  
If it looks like I'm laughing **

_(Se parece que eu estou rindo)_

**I'm really just asking to leave**

_(Na verdade estou pedindo para sair)_

**This alone**

_(Essa solidão)_

**You're in time for the show**

_(Você está a tempo para o show)_**  
You're the one that I need**

_(Você é aquela que eu preciso)_

**I'm the one that you loathe**

_(Eu sou aquele que você detesta)_**  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose**

_(Você pode me ver deteriorar como uma besta em repouso)_**  
Cause I love all the poison**

_(Porque eu amo todo o veneno)_

**Away with the boys in the band**

_(Longe com os garotos na banda)_****

I've really been on a bender and it shows

_(Estive mesmo em uma banda e seus shows)_**  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?**

_(Então por que você não me assopra um beijo antes que ela se vá?)_****

Give me a shot to remember

_(Me dê um tiro para lembrar)_**  
And you can take all the pain away from me**

_(Você pode tirar toda a dor de mim)_**  
A kiss and I will surrender**

_(Um beijo e eu irei me render)_**  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead**

_(As vidas traiçoeiras são as listas de morte para liderar)_**  
A light to burn all the empires**

_(Uma luz para queimar todos os impérios)_**  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be**

_(Envergonhado o sol está para nascer e ser)_**  
In love with all these vampires**

_(Apaixonado por todos esses vampiros)_**  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me**

_(Então você pode me deixar como a sanidade me abandonou)_**  
**

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

-Uau! - exclamou Dorcas – Quem escreveu essa música?

-Remus – respondi, assistindo os garotos tocarem.

-Não podia ser um pouco menos pessimista?

-Na verdade, ele a escreveu para a garota que ele ama – falei, olhando para Dorcas.

-Own, que fofo! - disse Tonks, ao lado dela – Espera, mas eu nunca abandonei ele.

Dorcas arregalou os olhos e olhou para mim, que fiz que sim.

-Então... - ela começou, tentando mudar de assunto – Quando vocês farão o próximo show?

-Esse é o último.

-O QUÊ? - Dorcas gritou.

-É, vamos acabar com a banda – falei – Na verdade, eu vou sair, mas acho que eles vão continuar por mais algum tempo.

-Wow, wow, wow, volta a fita e para! - exclamou Dorcas – Lily, nunca pensei que diria isso, mas você é muito burra.

-O q...

-Não fale nada! Eu vou bater nessa sua cara se você pensar em desistir mais alguma vez! Você não vai sair da banda e ponto.

-Hum... E por que? - perguntei, cautelosa.

-Porque eu estou mandando, oras.

-Dorcas, sério, me escuta. Isso não vai dar certo. Não quero ter esperanças e depois me decepcionar.

-Mas vai dar certo... - ela tentou.

-Não tem nada que faça nós termos certeza disso.

Dorcas ficou pensativa por um tempo. A música estava quase acabando, e ela se virou para mim com os olhos brilhantes.

-Um ano.

-O quê?

-Me dê um ano para reerguer a School of Rock – propôs – Se eu não conseguir, a gente acaba com a banda.

-Ah, não sei...

-Só um ano, Lily. Por seus amigos. Por mim. Por _você._

Na verdade, eu estava louca para aceitar. Mas eu tenho medo que isso não dê certo, ou que, sei lá, vire uma fracassada.

Todos somos fracassados, de um jeito ou de outro. Não custa tentar.

-Ok.

Dorcas sorriu, se levantou e saiu correndo, pulando e gritando:

-É ISSO AÍ, DORCAS MEADOWES CHEGOU PARA SALVAR A FESTA! SCHOOL OF ROCK!

Ela começou a dançar, incentivando outros a fazerem o mesmo. Logo Remus terminara de cantar, e me chamava para o palco. Enquanto subia, pensava.

Talvez não tenha sido uma ideia tão terrível assim. Vai que funcione.


	5. We Are The Losers?

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

-MÃÃÃÃE! ZAAAC! A RUIVA MAIS SHOW DE BOLA DESSA GALÁXIA CHEGOU!

-Menos, Lily, bem menos – disse James, quando que começei a pular no sofá da sala. Logo depois do almoço viemos á casa da minha mãe.

-Lily?

-Hey, _mamis_ – cumprimentei, ainda pulando. Minha mãe olhou confusa para James, que sorriu inocente.

-Olá, Sra. Evans.

-Helena, eu não vou lavar as panelas! Elas são muito pesadas, e acabei molhando minhas pantufas... - Zac falou, entrando pela porta da cozinha. Ele finalmente nos notou – Compramos um macaco?

-Só se ele for um macaco ruivo muuito gatão – suspirei, escorregando para o chão e me encolhendo no carpete fofinho.

-Desculpem por isso – ouvi James dizer – Mas ela acordou desse jeito.

-Ah, é! - exclamei, me levantando com um salto – E temos novidades!

-Ah, meu Deus, você está grávida – começou minha mãe – Eu sabia que devia proibir as visitas noturnas...

-O quê? Não, não, Lily não está grávida – disse James, mas depois olhou assustado para mim – Não é?

-Claro que não – falei – A não ser que na gravidez as mulheres fiquem com uma vontade louca de mudar o mundo.

-É, você não está grávida – concluiu minha mãe, arrumando as almofadas que eu acabara de pisotear – Então, pelo o que devemos o prazer dessa maravilhosa e inesperada visita?

-Precisamos de uma coisa – James falou, olhando para Zac.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

-Ok, as chaves estão aqui – disse Zac – E eu quero ela inteira.

-Pode deixar – falei, entrando na van.

-E... Só não deixa o Sirius dirigir.

-Tá, mas por que?

-Jay, o Sirius é o Sirius – disse Lily, colocando o cinto de segurança ao meu lado.

-Ah, tá – falei – Então, sem Sirius, cuidado com a van e não trazer lembrancinhas para Zac!

-Ei! - reclamou ele, enquanto saíamos com a van dele – Eu não falei nada sobre não trazer lembrancinhas!

-Até mais, Zac! - gritei, abanando pela janela.

Nunca me falaram o quanto os bancos dessa van são fofinhos. Dá vontade de ficar aqui para sempre e não fazer nada... É, já entendi porque Zac a comprou.

-Essa van faz parte da história da School of Rock – comentou Lily.

-É, fomos ao nosso primeiro show com ela.

-E iremos aos próximos – disse ela, e depois abriu a janela e gritou, colocando o braço para fora.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

-Vocês estão de brincadeira, não é? - perguntei, ao ver James e Lily pararem na frente da minha casa com a velha van de Zac – Quando vocês disseram que iríamos tentar uma turnê, esqueceram de mencionar que seria... Aí.

-Desculpe-nos se o decepcionamos, senhor – disse James – Mas sua carruagem real teve probleminhas na parte de existir. Vamos lá, é confortável.

-Ah, isso é emocionante – disse Tonks, segurando minha mochila e dando pulinhos de alegria.

-Olha onde vocês estão me metendo, não acredito nisso – resmunguei – Então, basicamente serão quatro pessoas em uma van, tentando ganhar alguma coisa?

-Na verdade, serão seis – corrigiu Lily, saindo do banco do carona e dando uns tapinhas no veículo – Lene e Dorcas irão conosco. Tem certeza que não quer ir, Tonks? Vai ser divertido.

-Não, prefiro ficar – ela respondeu – Afinal, alguém tem que ser responsável por aqui, não é? Não sou doida de largar o emprego em uma hora dessas. Ainda mais, vamos nos encontrar em Liverpool, não é?

-Tá bom então – disse a ruiva – Mas vai perder uma viagem muito doida.

-Disso eu sei.

Ela me estendeu a mochila e me beijou.

-Boa sorte.

Entrei na van, e James saiu em disparada. Olhei pela janela, já no fim da rua, e na última hora Tonks gritou uma coisa, mas eu não pude ouvir.

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

-Ah, isso é muuito legal! - exclamei – Podemos dar uma passadinha no McDonald's antes?

-Não, Dorcas – respondeu Lene.

-Hum, então no Bob's? - sugeri, mas ela revirou os olhos – Burguer King?

-Então, consegui marcar alguns shows – ela disse, anotando em um caderninho – E se tudo ocorrer bem, poderemos chegar à tempo para encontrar Tonks.

-Ótimo – disse James – Quanto mais divulgação, melhor.

-AH, que emocionante! - exclamou Lily, dando pulinhos no lugar – A primeira turnê da School of Rock!

-Na verdade isso não é exatamente uma turnê – disse Remus, sentado no último banco – Estamos só tentando ser reconhecidos.

-Vem cá, você é sempre pessimista assim? - perguntei, e ele corou antes de responder.

-Ultimamente não tenho encontrado motivos para não ser.

-Então é melhor calar a boca e começar a procurar – falei – Porque você não vai estragar nossa felicidade só porque você se tornou um emo revoltado.

Remus colocou os fones de ouvido e Lene abafou uma risadinha com a mão.

-Não, vira à esquerda – falou Lily, segurando um mapa.

-Mas vai parar na rodovia principal – respondeu James.

-Exatamente! Será mais rápido.

-Mas estará engarrafada...

-Prefere nos meter em uma estradinha de terra esquecida do mundo... Não! Idiota, perdeu a entrada! - gritou a ruiva.

Revirei os olhos e voltei a atenção para minha revista.

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

-Vocês tem certeza que estamos indo para o lado certo? - perguntei.

-Não – respondeu Lily – E cale a boca.

Suspirei. Estávamos há umas cinco horas nessa maldita van e não encontramos nenhum sinal de vida além de luzes fracas ao longe. Estava começando a ficar preocupado, mais algumas horas e meu estômago iria se comprimir até ficar do tamanho de uma noz. A tarde toda só havia comido barras energéticas sem gorduras que Lene oferecia periódicamente.

Quando eu via na TV reportagens sobre astros do rock, não mencionava nada sobre _isso_. Tipo, cadê as garotas? Já deu de tentar fazer sucesso, vamos pular logo para a parte que ficamos ricos?

-Remus, quer fazer o favor de parar de clicar essa caneta? - pedi. Ele pelo o jeito escrevia uma música nova, mas estava começando a me irritar.

-Mas que droga! - exclamou Dorcas – Eu fiz sete vezes o teste nessa revista, e cada vez deu um resultado diferente! Esse teste tem que se decidir, eu vou casar com o Steve Jobs, Samuel L. Jackson ou com o Brad Pitt?

-Dorc's, você leu errado, não é Brad Pitt, é Brandon Inge – corrigiu Marlene, apontando para a revista.

-E quem é esse?

-E eu vou saber?

-Espero que ele seja bonito, porque deu ele como resultado quatro vezes – comentou Dorcas.

-Vocês vão ficar só fazendo coisas inúteis? - perguntei, e as duas me encararam.

-Desculpe, esqueci meu tricô – disse Lene, friamente – Esqueci que preciso fazer novas meias para você.

-Ah, nada a ver – respondi – E meias de lã são horríveis.

-O que vocês acham disso? - perguntou Remus - "_I tried to be someone else, but nothing seemed to change. I know now, this is who I really am inside"?_

-Trágico demais – respondi.

-Muito depressivo – respondeu Dorcas – Parece que você tentou ser cabeleireiro mas descobriu que não combinava com seu verdadeiro eu.

Remus olhou para Dorcas por alguns segundos com uma expressão indecifrável, e depois voltou para seu trabalho.

-Olha, finalmente uma forma de vida! - gritou Lily do banco da frente. Estava muito escuro do lado de fora, e a única luz vinha de uma venda na beira de estrada – Vamos parar para pedir informações.

Mal a van estacionou e ela já correu para o lado de fora. James ficou pensativo.

-Acho melhor ir atrás dela – falou – Se não é capaz dela dizer que estamos indo para o Tibet.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

-Olá, meu broto. O que vai querer?

-Senhora, eu já disse, queremos informações.

-Ah, então vão querer meio quilo de banana, é isso?

-Não! Queremos ajuda!

-O que vai querer?

-Mas q... - começou Lily, mas eu a segurei. Ela olhou para mim e resmungou – Devemos ser muito sortudos mesmo, quando finalmente resolvemos ir atrás do nosso sonho a única pessoa que encontramos é um idosa com problemas mentais em uma venda de frutas.

-Desculpe, não vendemos alfafa – disse a senhora sorridente.

-Devemos chamar o Sirius – disse Lily – Ele deve entender a linguagem de idiotas, já que é um deles.

Ela começou a andar lentamente de volta para a van, e quando sentou-se, vi ela se jogar no banco com a cara no estofado.

-Bela moça – disse a senhora – Você tem sorte. Pena que ela é um pouco perturbada.

-É, eu sei.

-Você devia comprar um presente para ela – continuou - Que tal setecentos gramas de cebola?

-Ou algo mais... Memorável.

-Se eu fosse você, não vendia meu cabelo, não.

-O q... Ah, deixa pra lá – falei – Acho que vou levar algumas cenouras.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

A van fedia a cenouras e as línguas de todo mundo estavam laranjas. Sirius estava tendo um ataque no banco à minha frente. Acho que ele nunca ficou tanto tempo sem comer doce.

-Vai chover? - perguntei – Estou ouvindo trovões.

-É a Lily, dormindo – resmungou James – Alguém pega o mapa e diz onde estamos.

Marlene se esticou sonolenta para o banco da frente e retirou o mapa amassado de baixo da ruiva.

-Deixa eu ver – ela resmungou – Deveríamos ter chegado em Bristol.

-Mas não há sinal de vida... AAAHHH!

James gritou e virou com a van, quase saindo da estrada.

-O que foi isso? - perguntou Dorcas.

-Tinha uma vaca no meio da rua – respondeu ele.

-É, não estamos em Bristol – disse Lene – Você tem certeza que veio na estrada certa?

-Não. Peguei aquela que vai para o Phoenix Theatre e fui reto.

-O QUÊ? James, você sabe o que tem depois daquilo? - gritou Lene – Só mato!

-Pep... - resmungou Lily, ecordando – Perdi alguma coisa?

-O esperto do seu namorado nos trouxe para o lado errado – respondeu Marlene.

-Mas tem uma cidade à frente... - ela comentou.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi uma corrida para chegar à frente da van e poder ver pelo para-brisa.

-O que diabos... - comecei.

Estávamos em uma cidadezinha no meio de um vasto campo. As poucas luzes vinham de um poste piscando na beira da estrada e de um bar desmantelado.

-Estamos perdidos – comentou James.


	6. Times Like These

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

-OLD MCGONAGALL HAD A FARM IA-IA-Ô!

-AND ON HER FARM HAD SOME COWS IA-IA-Ô!

-Eu não aguento mais essa música ia-ia-ô!

-Deixa de ser chato, Sirius – disse Dorcas, que nos últimos quinze minutos cantara músicas infantis com Lily – Pelo o menos estamos nos divertindo.

-Estamos no meio do mato – falei – Isso não é nem um pouco divertido!

Após chegarmos naquela cidadezinha miserável, tentamos dar a meia volta. Mas meia hora depois, não me pergunte como, voltamos para o mesmo lugar. Então James e Remus resolveram finalmente pedir ajuda, deixando-me com as pessoas mais malucas desse mundo: Lene, Dorcas e Lily. Maravilha, Sirius! Ganhou o dia!

**Narrado por James Potter.**

-Tem alguma coisa que não tenha álcool aqui? - perguntei para o vendedor desdentado do barzinho fedido. Ele riu.

-Tem aqui não, senhor – respondeu – Mas temos uma batida que deixa qualquer um nas nuvens! E ela foi feita há vinte minutos!

-Ele disse isso meia hora atrás – murmurou Remus – Vamos, James. Não tem nada aqui.

Suspirei e me dei por vencido.

-Obrigado, moço, por... nada.

Antes de sair do local, deu para ouvir ele dizer "Eu tenho setenta e sete anos e ainda me chamam de moço. Depois ainda dizem que minha aparência está péssima!"

-Eu acho que Sirius vai ter um ataque se aparecermos lá de mãos vazias – comentou Remus.

-A única coisa que tem pra fazer é aguentar e seguir viagem – falei – Espero que Lene tenha mais daquelas barrinhas.

Deu que enquanto estávamos fora Sirius comeu a última cenoura e o que havia sobrado das barrinhas. E depois ficou reclamando porque ninguém pensara em trazer comida.

-A gente planejava fazer paradas para o lanche – falou Lily, irritada – Se _certas pessoas_ não tivessem nos trazido para o lado errado.

-Marlene, por favor, cheque o mapa e veja se tem alguma estrada M5 – falei, depois de respirar fundo – Porque se eu seguir reto vai dar nela.

-Hum, deixa eu ver... Aqui, M5, estrada que vai direto para... Bristol! - ela exclamou, levantando os braços para o alto, ao mesmo tempo que Lily abria a janela da frente. O vento bateu no mapa e o atirou para fora do carro. Ficamos mudos.

-É. Não pode ficar pior – falei – Alguém aqui tem celular? Que funcione, de preferência.

-O meu acabou a bateria – disse Lily, lutando para fechar a janela.

-O meu só tem jogo da cobrinha – disse Sirius, mostrando seu celular ultrapassado.

-Mas tem bateria?

-Tem... Um pouquinho – ele respondeu.

-Tá, então liga e pede ajuda.

Ele discou um número e colocou o telefone no ouvido.

-Alô? Ah, graças a Deus! - exclamou – Eu quero duas de calabresa com queijo, tamanho fam... Ah, droga, acabou a bateria.

A única coisa que deu para ver a seguir foi Lene voando para o pescoço de Sirius.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

Depois de muitas horas viajando no escuro, finalmente chegamos à algum lugar. Era uma pequena cidade, mas parecia o paraíso comparado à última em que paramos. Sirius foi logo descendo da van, pulando animado para a lanchonete mais próxima. Dorcas e Lene foram tentar fazer entrada em um hotel; se eu dormisse mais uma noite naquela van cheia de doidos, eu piraria completamente.

-Não acredito! - exclamei, ao entrar no quarto que eu dividiria com as garotas – Aqui tem chuveiro!

-É meio difícil achar um hotel que não tem chuveiro – disse Lene, ao colocar as mochilas em um canto.

-Não é não – disse Dorcas, deitada na cama – Minha tia Astrude é gerente de um hotel em Paris, e lá as pessoas tomam banho de balde.

-E exatamente quantas pessoas vão lá? - perguntei.

-Um monte, fica praticamente ao lado da Torre Eiffel.

-Ah. Tá explicado.

-GALERINHA! - gritou James, ao abrir a porta do quarto com um estrondo – ADIVINHA QUEM CONSEGUIU UM SHOW PARA NÓS ESSE NOITE?

-Você? - percuntei incrédula.

-Não, foi o Remus, mas dá no mesmo – ele respondeu – Ás oito da noite, naquele restaurante no fim da rua.

Subi na cama e comecei a pular. Dorcas logo me acompanhou.

-QUEM DETONA? - gritava.

-SCHOOL OF ROCK! - ela respondia.

-Nem parece que há quinze minutos ela estava reclamando e dizendo que a banda vai acabar – comentou Lene.

-Pois é – disse James, e veio pular com a gente.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

Fazia muito tempo que eu não via Lily tão animada. Ela sorria sem parar, e se balançava pelo palco. Eu esperava que o cabelo dela não se soltasse e caísse na sopa de algum cliente. Isso seria meio desagradável

-Nós somos a School of Rock – disse Lily no microfone. Ouviram-se vários gritos de incentivo. Pelas informações que eu recebi, estamos nos apresentando em uma festa de aniversário adolescente, da filha do dono do lugar. Melhor assim, não precisamos tentar agradar velhos rabugentos com nossa música. Lily deu uma risadinha – E hoje estamos tão animados quanto aqueles dois lá – Ela apontou para um casal que não parava de se beijar. Mais risos – Embora nossa animação seja um pouco mais inocente.

Começamos a tocar.

**I, I'm a one way motorway  
I'm a road that drives away  
And follows you back home  
I, I am a streetlight shining  
I'm a white light blinding bright  
Burning off and on**

It's times like these you learn to live again  
It's times like these you give and give again  
It's times like these you learn to love again  
It's times like these time and time again

**I, I am a new day rising  
I'm a brand new sky  
To hang the stars upon tonight  
I, I´m a little divided  
Do I stay or run away  
And leave it all behind?**

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon.**

Eles estavam simplesmente AR-RA-SAN-DO! Os adolescentes presentes na festa dançavam e pulavam sem parar, adorando a música. Pela primeira vez em dias, eu fiquei realmente feliz. Não precisava comer cenouras e ainda via a banda dos meus melhores amigos fazendo sucesso. O que mais eu poderia querer?

-Nossa, eles são demais – ouvi um homem falando por perto – Quem será o empresário deles?

Marlene McKinnon em ação!

-Sou eu – me levantei e me aproximei dele, apertando sua mão.

-Tão jovem e já com uma carreira tão promissora – ele riu, mas ao ver que eu não entendera, continuou – Eu sou Donncha Krist, da RL Records.

Sorri, tendo certeza que a partir de agora, nosso destino vai mudar.


	7. This Is The Best Or The Worst Day Ever?

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

Minha voz estava ficando rouca, e os garotos pareciam cansados. Estávamos cantando há um tempão, e os adolescentes não pareciam cansar nunca. Esse era definitivamente o melhor show que fizemos desde a Batalha das Bandas, quatro anos atrás. Enquanto o público gritava por mais músicas, eu podia ver que era hora de encerrar. Epicamente, é claro.

-A próxima música faz parte da nossa história. Foi o começo de tudo, e acho que todos vocês a conhecem. Nesse ponto de vista só há uma coisa que podemos fazer. Nós temos que cantar essa música juntos, todos nós. Vamos cantar pelos últimos quatro anos estando nessa banda – dei uma risadinha – E por não termos conseguido droga nenhuma. Vamos cantar juntos por todos os shows que já fizemos, e por todos os... - não consegui terminar - Apenas cante.

**I've got another confession to make  
I'm your fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
Holdin' you**

Todos que estavam no bar pararam tudo que estavam fazendo para cantar conosco. Parecia que ninguém respirava, e que os corações batiam como um só no ritmo da música.**  
**

**Were you born to resist or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

**Are you gone and on to someone new?**

Os garotos não faziam ideia de que música eu estava falando até eu começar a cantar. James deu uma risada, e sua expressão era de quem está prestes a chorar.

****

I need somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose

**My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse**

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
It's real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

James fez seu solo, enquanto ouvíamos gritos das mulheres. Claro que eu ia cuidar disso depois.

****

Has someone taken your faith?  
It's real, the pain you feel  
The life, the love  
You die to heal  
The hope that starts  
The broken hearts  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

-Esse é o melhor show que fizemos até agora – falei, enquanto os garotos tocavam devagar e baixinho – Eu quero agradeçer á todos que acompanharam a banda até aqui – sorri ao ouvir gritos de incentivo – e também dizer que vocês são a melhor plateia do mundo, nós amamos vocês.**  
**

**I've got another confession, my friend  
I'm no fool  
I'm getting tired of starting again  
Somewhere new**

Were you born to resist or be abused?  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
It's real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Quando terminou de tocar, James veio até mim e me abraçou com força.

-Isso não pode acabar – falei em seu ouvido. Ele riu e fez que não.

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

Quase chorei quando Jay, Lily, Remus e Sirius terminaram de tocar e se abraçaram no palco, ao som dos aplausos. Eu sinto que eles nasceram para brilhar, só ainda não conseguiram uma boa oportunidade.

Marlene se aproximou saltitante e com um sorriso no rosto.

-Adivinha o que eu consegui – falou.

-Um cara com um nome estranho de uma gravadora famosa veio marcar um teste para a School of Rock – falei sem pestanejar.

-Como é que você sabia disso?

-Tenho um ótimo dom para chutes – respondi, mas me toquei logo depois – Oh, meu Deus! Você conseguiu isso mesmo?

-Sim! - Lene exclamou, dando pulinhos – Em uma semana.

-Por que as doidas estão gritando igual à... Doidas? - perguntou Sirius, se aproximando com Remus. Eles aparentemente haviam conseguido escapar do bando de adolescentes, que agora cercavam James e Lily.

-É porque Lene... - comecei.

-Não, eu conto! - gritou ela.

-Agora já comecei. É porque Lene...

-Cala a boca! Eu conto!

-Ela conseguiu um...

Marlene cobriu minha boca.

-Eu consegui um teste para a School of Rock na RL Records. AI! - ela gritou, pois eu mordi sua mão – Idiota.

Sirius e Remus agarraram Lene e jogavam ela para cima repetidamente, rindo sem parar enquanto a garota gritava, chamando a atenção de alguns.

-Façam comigo também? - pedi, fazendo carinha de cachorro molhado, quando eles a colocaram no chão. Os dois imediatamente começaram a reclamar de dores nas costas.

-Acho que precisamos comemorar -falou Marlene – Mas não com jujubas, como normalmente fazemos.

-Como, então? - perguntou Remus, mas foi Sirius quem respondeu.

-Vamos aproveitar a noite, oras.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

Dorcas era de longe a pessoa mais animada da festa. Não que eu ficasse prestando a atenção nela. Só que sua voz era desafinada demais e alta demais para os padrões do lugar.

-That's what you get when you let your heart win, Whooah! I drowned out all my sense away with the sound of its beating! - ela cantava no meio da pista de dança, com os braços para o alto em uma dança estranha. Acredito que se Hayley Williams visse o que ela estava fazendo com sua música, provavelmente ia chorar - And that's what you get when you let your heart win, Whooah!

-Vocês foram demais – elogiou um cara loiro, se aproximando.

-Valeu – respondeu James, se desgrudando por alguns segundos de Lily.

-Posso pagar uma bebida? Pelo ótimo show. - ofereceu o loiro.

-Na verdade, Sirius estava para buscar algumas para nós... - começou James, olhando em volta e procurando ele.

-James, o Sirius está se agarrando com Lene em algum canto obscuro dessa festa – falei.

-Bebidas por minha conta, então! A propósito, eu sou Lucius.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

Eu não fazia ideia de onde estava, mas minha cabeça doia. E muito. Alguma coisa se mexia perto do meu pé, e ao abrir os olhos levei um susto.

O banheiro estava podre, bem como minha camiseta. Eu estava deitado no chão em algum lugar perto da privada, e um pintinho escalava meu pé.

-Mas o quê...?

Me levantei e tonteei, caindo de bunda na privada e afundando.

-James! - alguém me chamava ao longe – _James!_

_-_Aqui! - gritei de volta – E acho que estou preso.

A porta da cabine abriu com violência e Lily me encarou por alguns segundos antes de cair na gargalhada.

-Pára! Não tem graça.

-Eu queria ter meu celular aqui... - ela falava entre as risadas – Mas o infeliz roubou...

-Dá para me ajudar? - pedi.

-Ah, é...

Ela me agarrou pelos braços e puxou com força. Meu traseiro desentalou da privada.

-Você tem que parar com as panquecas – avisou ela – Daqui a pouco não vai caber nas próprias calças.

Encarei ela profundamente.

-Acabar com as panquecas? Nunca – me recompus e apontei para a bola de plumas amarelas no chão – Você sabe de onde veio esse pintinho?

-Não – ela respondeu – Vamos.

-Espera!

Peguei o animal no colo e saí do banheiro, com Lily revirando os olhos ao meu lado.

-Lene – disse ela, chamando Marlene que estava sentada em uma mesa ao lado de Remus – Ganhei a aposta. James está pior do que Remus. Você me deve um Mc.

-Ah, tá – ela resmungou.

-Ei, se você tivesse ganhado a aposta, eu teria comprado!

-_Ah, tá_ – ela revirou os olhos – Eu ia esperar sentada, porque né...

-Espera, vocês fizeram uma aposta sobre quem estaria pior? - perguntei – E entre eu e Remus? E Sirius? E Dorcas?

-Bem vindo ao mundo das garotas – disse Remus – Você não entende absolutamente nada.

-Na verdade, Dorcas está jogando truco coma queles estranhos – Lene apontou para o lado, onde Dorcas estava em um grupo de estranhos, todos com cartas nas mãos – E Sirius ainda não apareceu. Eu vou matar ele.

-Não se preocupe – disse Lily – Ele deve estar bem.

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

-Você é simplesmente a pessoa mais burra da face da Terra – gritava uma voz levemente conhecida.

-Fala baixo, ele vai acordar!

-Acordar nada, eu dei um... - dei um gemido – AAAHH, ELE ACORDOU!

Abri os olhos e vi duas garotas lindas. Eu até ficaria feliz se não tivesse todo amarrado.

-Mas o quê...? - comecei, tentando me soltar. Olhei para elas, que me observavam assustadas, e finalmente as reconheci – Chloe? Alyson?

-Ooi – disse Alyson, dando um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça da outra – Como vai?

-Eu estou todo amarrado – respondi – Por que eu estou todo amarrado?

-Bem... - começou Chloe, esfregando a cabeça – Na verdade isso é um engano. Não era para ser você, e sim Remus.

-Não conta nosso plano, né – disse Alyson – E era James que iríamos sequestrar!

-Nós havíamos combinado que era Remus!

-Não, eu disse: Pega o de cabelo azul. E você me tráz Sirius Black!

-Ei, o que tem de errado em Sirius Black? - perguntei, mas elas me ignoraram.

-Estava escuro, eu não consegui diferenciar a cor do cabelo – disse Chloe.

-Se eu não sou quem vocês querem, porque não fazem o favor de me soltar? - perguntei – E afinal, porque vocês queriam Remus? Ou James, tanto faz.

-Queríamos conversar – disse Alyson, desanimada – Toda a vez que encontramos com a banda, só conseguimos falar com você.

-Obrigado por serem minhas fãs – falei, irônico.

-Acho melhor soltar ele – disse Chloe. Sua amiga acenou com a cabeça, e depois me desamarrou.

-Obrigado – falei, esfregando os pulsos – Acho que já vou indo... - Olhei ao redos – Onde exatamente eu estou?

-Na verdade, também não sabemos exatamente – respondeu Alyson – Mas podemos levá-lo de volta.

-Eu adoraria.

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon.**

Se eu visse Sirius, eu provavelmente iria para a cadeia por assasinato. Já faziam duas horas, e nada daquele imbecil.

Falando em imbecis, eu também mataria aquele Lucius se o visse novamente. O desgraçado colocou alguma coisa em nossa bebida, e o que quer que seja, quase nos levou à loucura. E ele ainda roubom meu celular.

-Calma, Lene – repetia Lily pela milésima vez.

-EU TO CALMA, DROGA! -gritei de volta. Voltei a andar de um lado para o outro na frente do bar. A festa tinha acabado há poucas horas, que eu me lembre, mas nós e outros retardários continuaram – Eu vou matar aquele idiota.

-Gente, péssimas notícias – James se aproximou – A van não quer pegar.

-Só faltava essa... - disse Lily, e logo após ouvimos um grito.

-Lene!

Olhei para o lado e vi Sirius Idiota Black se aproximando com duas garotas. Corri para ele, que abriu os braços esperançoso. Mas seu sorisso sumiu quando eu comecei a socá-lo.

-Idiota! Por que fez isso comigo? - eu gritava. Ele segurou meus punhos.

-Calma, Lene – falou – Foi tudo um engano. Te explico no caminho. Mas vamos logo, que eu quero sair dessa cidade maluca.

-Na verdade – falei entre dentes – Estamos presos aqui.

James explicou a situação, e Sirius soltou um palavrão. Reconheci as duas garotas como as fãs malucas que nos ajudaram a divulgar a banda para o show em Liverpool, e não gostei nada do sorisso que elas deram ao saber da nossa história.

-Ei... - começou a com óculos estranhos – Poderíamos dar uma carona. Até a próxima parada dessa turnê.

-Sim! - disse Lily.

-Não – falei.

-Ah, vamos lá, Marlene! - exclamou a ruiva – O nosso próximo show é em dois dias, e não conseguiremos chegar se não saírmos agora. Você é uma empresária de uma banda de rock ou não?

Revirei os olhos.

-Tá, vamos logo – falei – Onde está o carro de vocês?

-Ali – a com olhos cor de mel falou, apontando para um fusca azul.

-Estão de brincadeira, não é?

-Eba! - gritou James, se aproximando do carro, segurando seu pintinho no colo – Sempre quis ter um fusca!

Me virei para Lily.

-Ele sabe que aquilo é um pintinho de borracha?

-Ele não faz ideia.

-Era o que eu temia.


	8. This is a Kinda of a Joke?

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon.**

-Sirius, pelo amor de Deus, não peida.

-Relaxa, Lene – ele respondeu.

-Relaxa nada, se não assim que você peida mesmo! - exclamei.

Tentei me acomodar no banco, mas as pernas de Sirius não eram as mais confortáveis do mundo. Como havíamos feito oito pessoas entrarem em um fusca, isso eu não fazia a mínima ideia. Mas como não havia mais jeito de chagar á tempo no teste, tivemos que nos apertar. Eu estava no colo de Sirius, e Lily no de James. Remus foi sortudo pro haver uma tensão entre ele e Dorcas, então ele se livrou de ter que carregar ela. A loira estava espremida no banco da frente, junto com Alyson.

-Entããão... - começou Chloe, que dirigia – Como foi o show?

-Foi ótimo – respondeu Lily – Mas vocês não estavam lá?

As duas se entreolharam.

-Na verdade, não – respondeu Alyson - Estávamos ocupadas com uma coisa, e acabamos não podendo ir – Notei que Sirius se mexia desconfortavelmente em baixo de mim – Mas estamos juntos, não é? - ela sorriu – E isso é tudo que uma fã poderia querer.

Todos resmungaram desanimados.

-Eu sei que esse não é o melhor veículo do mundo... - ela continuou, mas Chloe a interrompeu.

-Alyson. Você não está ajudando em nada.

-Concordo com a quatro olhos – disse Sirius.

-Por favor, não me chame assim.

-Ok, loirinha.

-Você é daltônico por acaso? - perguntou ela, começando a se irritar – Quelquer um pode perceber que eu não sou loira.

-Parece – disse Lily.

-É mesmo – concordou James.

-Na verdade, é só meio claro, mas dá pra ver que é castanho – falei. Ela suspirou.

-Desisto.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

-James, aquele velhinho está me encarando – sussurrei para ele, que escolhia salgadinhos. James olhou por cima do ombro – Nossa, que discreto.

-Ele só está escolhendo o xampu – respondeu.

-Mas dá medo.

-Lembra daquela vez que você achou que haviam matado um homem no quintal do vizinho?

-Pára! - exclamei – Isso é vergonhoso.

-Você até chamou a polícia, não é? - ele continuou, rindo – Mas no fim era só molho de tomate, não?

-Não tem graça – falei séria – E era cobertura de muffin de morango.

James começou a rir alto, mas parou ao ver o velhinho estranho se aproximando de nós.

-Olá – ele estendeu a mão, mas não a apertamos – Eu sou Hortêncio. Querem chocolate?

Ele estendeu uma caixa de bombons. Agarrei o braço de James.

-Jaames!

-Não, obrigado – ele respondeu, dando passinhos para trás – Na verdade, estamos de saída.

Nos afastamos quase correndo e pagamos as compras rapidamente.

-Eu nunca confiei nessas lojinhas no meio da estrada – falei, enquanto seguíamos para o fusca.

-Você nunca veio em uma dessas.

-Mas eu já vi nos filmes – respondi – E nunca acontecem coisas boas. Vai que um caubói gay nos ataque porque Sirius é idiota demais. E já fomos atacados por causa dele – James abriu a boca para me interromper – Não foi por causa do meu cabelo!

-E aí, conseguiram alguma coisa? - perguntou Chloe, perto do carro.

-Sim, pegamos os chocolates – respondi, e ela sorriu – Cadê os outros?

-Foram esticar as pernas – respondeu, apontando para o outro lado do estacionamento, onde Lene, Sirius, Remus e Alyson conversavam.

-Ai, meu Deus! - exclamei – Vamos logo, o Hortêncio está vindo.

Corri para chamar os outros mas deu tempo de ouvir Chloe perguntar: "Quem?".

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

-Zac vai pirar – falei – Temos que avisar ele, não? Alguém aí tem celular?

Alyson me emprestou o dela. Como previmos, Zac não ficou nada feliz por termos deixado sua preciosa van para trás, mas concordou em buscá-la.

"Vocês são doentes, sério" dizia ele.

-Falou um cara que tem uma cafeteira como melhor amiga.

"Não fala da Beckie".

Quando desliguei o telefone, fui bombardeado por perguntas de como fora a reação de Zac. E de quanto custou a ligação, por parte de Alyson.

-Ele está bem – falei.

-Não queremos saber disso – falou Sirius rapidamente – E então, ele vai salvar nossa pele?

-Ele disse que vai buscar a van amanhã, e nos encontra em Bristol com ela concertada.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio.

-Quem é o pintinho mais legal do mundo? Quem é? - perguntava James com voz de bebê, para seu pintinho de brinquedo. Ele percebeu que estávamos o observando e disse – Ele ainda não aprendeu a piar.

-É impressão minha, ou está arejado demais aqui? - perguntou Alyson.

Arregalei os olhos.

-Onde está Dorcas?

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

Tomava lentamente meu sorvete enquanto ouvia Hortêncio contar sobre seus gatos. Ou sobre plantas. Ou sobre o Homem-Aranha, não dava para identificar.

-Tem o Pompom, o Batata, e a Roli é minha favorita – ele dizia – Mas quando a macieira está muito seca, eu tento dar menos água para ver se ela melhora, se ela fica mais hidratada. Mas o ângulo tem que ser certo, porque se não a teia se enrola toda e você provavelmente cai de um prédio de vinte andares – ele pareceu pensativo por uns instantes – Já nos conhecemos? Eu sou Hortêncio, muito prazer. Chocolates?

-Sou Madonna, muito prazer – falei, de brincadeira. Ele provavelmente tinha um problema de memória, pois falava, falava, e depois se apresentava. E isso se repetiu tantas vezes, que eu comecei a mentir meu nome. Ele já acreditara que eu era um agente secreto disfarçada de sorveteira, uma cabeleireira e a irmã-gêmea perdida de Marilyn Monroe.

-Madonna? Oh, Deus do Abacate, é verdade mesmo? - ele perguntou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-É – respondi – Sou conhecida como Madonna, mas ás vezes me visto de porca e ajudo uma banda de rock a fazer sucesso, com o pseudônimo de Ariclenes. Isso quando não está chovendo, porque se não eu não consigo receber transmissôes dos aliens, sabe. Eles me dão dicas de moda.

-Isso inclui o sutiã de cone?

Olhei para ele.

-Com certeza.

Olhei para a rua deserta. Não havia nada nos arredores, apenas terra e árvores ocasionais. A rodovia e a loja de convêniencias eram as únicas pistas que aquele lugar já fora descoberto pelos seres humanos. Eu havia ido no banheiro, e quando eu voltei percebi que eles haviam me esquecido. Esperei pacientemente, mas já haviam se passado três horas. Bem, três horas no relógio do Mickey do Hortêncio. Isso pode significar qualquer coisa.

-Está sozinha, mocinha? Eu sou Hortêncio, muito prazer. Qual é o seu nome?

Eu estava começando a me irritar com aquele velho.

-Eu sou Dorcas Meadowes, estou em uma viagem maluca para ajudar meus amigos a fazerem sucesso com sua banda, estou de mal com o baixista, a cantora é uma ruiva perturbada, um loiro deu alguma coisa estranha e eles piraram, a van estragou, arranjamos um pintinho de brinquedo de estimação, duas fãs malucas estão nos dando caronas em seu fusca azul com cheiro de Halls e para completar, eles me esqueceram aqui com um cara que acha que eu sou a Madonna!

Parei para respirar. Hortêncio estava impassível.

-Nossa – finalmente falou – Chocolates?

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

Eu estava com uma tremenda vontade de jogar aquela joça pela janela. Mas eu tinha medo que James caísse em profunda depressão depois disso. Eu tenho respeito por James, ele é meu melhor amigo, mas... Achar que um brinquedo é o seu mais novo bichinho de estimação, ou é burrisse, ou é loucura. E eu acho que é um pouco dos dois.

-Ali, ali! Para o carro! - gritou Remus, apontando para a lojinha de conveniências pela janela. O sol estava se pondo, e Dorcas não estava á vista. Ele, na pressa de sair do fusca, acabou pulando por cima de todo mundo, e acabou passando o pé na minha cara.

E acredite, o gosto do sapato de Remus deixa a desejar.

Nas quatro vezes que eu tentei sair do carro, alguém me empurrava e passava na frente. Acabou que eu fiquei preso no banco de trás, e não conseguia sair porque não conseguia abaixar o banco do motorista. Enquanto isso, eles ficavam conversando no lado de fora, bem belos no ar fresco. E o Sirius aqui fica trancado no fusca azul.

Tentei abrir a janela, mas não achei o botão. Depois de um tempo, fui me ligar que a janela de trás não abria.

Tipo, que tipo (hein?) de pessoa confunde um pintinho de pelúcia com um de verdade. Quero dizer, o treco não se mexe, nem pia! Acho que agora eu perdi o posto de burro da banda.

Lily abaixou o banco e se jogou ao meu lado.

-Nossa, não precisa culpar o banco. Ele não te fez nada – falei.

-Dorcas sumiu.

-Q-quê?

-É isso mesmo – ela olhou para mim, e deu para ver tristeza em seu olhar – Não achamos ela, e nem Hortêncio. Só de pensar que... Ela pode...

Lily grudou a cabeça nos joelhos e começou a soluçar. Dei tapinhas de leve em seus ombros, mas nunca soube o que isso ajuda. Remus apareceu na porta, com uma cara horrível.

-O que fazemos agora? - perguntei. Ele deu de ombros.

-Próxima parada, acho – ele suspirou – Dorcas deve saber para onde estamos indo. Ela vai sair dessa. E nos encontrar lá – ele sentou ao meu lado e observou o sol se pondo – Bem, eu espero.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

O clima no fusca estava tenso. Ninguém falava nada. Já tinha escurecido, e finalmente tínhamos chegado em Bristol, para encontrar com Donncha Krist. E ter um futuro melhor, talvez.

Eu estava morrendo de preocupação. Só de pensar que Dorcas está sozinha, provavelmente com um louco viciado em chocolates. Não se engane pelos chocolates. Ele pode ser uma pessoa ruim.

-Gente, estamos quase chegando – avisou Chloe. Todos trocamos olhares nervosos – RL Records. Aqui estamos.

Nos desentalamos do banco de trás, e fomos para a porta da frente. Chloe e Alyson ficaram esperando no carro. Mal entramos no saguão, e fomos barrados por dois seguranças enormes. Tipo, do tamanho de elefantes, mas sem o exagero de Lily Evans. Acho que foi por causa de nossas roupas punks. Sabia que devia ter colocado alguma roupa cor-de-rosa na mochila.

-Hum... - comecei – Temos um teste marcado. Somos a School of Rock.

Eles riram.

-Ah, tá. Como se fossemos deixar um bando de adolescentes entrarem.

-Hey! - exclamou Sirius – Já somos adultos" E bem responsáveis, se quer saber.

-Mas essa aqui parece ter uns catorze, quinze... - disse um dos guardas, apontando para mim – De tão baixinha.

Os dois riram.

-QUEM É QUE VOCÊS CHAMARAM DE GRÃOZINHO DE FEIJÃO? - gritei, e as pessoas no saguão deram um pulo.

-Lily – sussurrou James – Ninguém chamou você disso.

-Olha – disse Lene para os seguranças – Eu, como vocês podem ver, já tenho idade para não fazer idiotisse na sua maravilhosa gravadora. E eu tenho uma hora marcada com Donncha Krist. Posso subir? Sozinha?

Os trogloditas pensaram por um instante e liberaram para Marlene passar.

-Eu vou falar com ele – disse ela – Vou resolver isso – e se dirigiu aos elevadores, resmungando – Marlene McKinnon salva o dia novamente... Eu deveria cobrar, sério.

Ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor.

-Então... - começou Sirius – Vocês viram a última luta livre na Tv? Tenho certeza que caras como vocês devem gostar de...

-Não, não assistimos – respondeu um deles, frio – Mas eu chorei na última entrevista da Oprah.

-E eu não perco nenhum programa de culinária – disse o outro, cruzando os braços sobre o corpo – Da Palmirinha.

Sirius não falou mais nada.

Lene voltou quinze minutos depois, com uma cara nada boa.

-Má notícia – disse – Não podemos fazer os testes.

-O quê? - perguntei – Por quê?

-Donncha Krist disse que a School of Rock já fez os testes.


	9. We Are Literally Broken

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

Eu estava super feliz. Sério, o que eu tinha na cabeça por não ter acompanhado um velhinho com amnésia em uma viagem maluca antes? Bem, acho que foi porque eu tinha cérebro. Mas é legal mesmo assim.

Pensar que meus amigos provavelmente estão morrendo de preocupação é terrível, mas estou curtindo. Não tenho que ficar espremida em um fusca azul, nem ter que aguentar Lily reclamando e Lene escolhendo os sapatos todo santo dia. Cansa, sabe? Cansa.

Mas agora, não preciso me preocupar com nada. Só onde eu vou dormir. Hortêncio sujeriu dormir na grama do parque, mas não tenho muita certeza disso. Vai que os esquilos comam minha carne enquanto eu durmo. É melhor não arriscar.

-Chocolates? - ofereceu Hortêncio, pela milésima vez. Se eu enfiasse mais um na boca, seria capar de virar diabética. Mas aceitei mesmo assim.

-Onde você arranja tantos chocolates? - perguntei, sentando-me ereta no banco de pedra – Já que oferece para todo mundo que passa.

-A bondade é o maior bem da humanidade – ele disse, com um ar de filósofo.

-Hum... Tuuudo bem.

Observava as pessoas passarem ao nosso redor, voltando para suas casas depois de um longo dia no parque. Não fazia ideia de que dia da semana era. Ou é fim de semana, ou tem muita gente desocupada nesse mundo. Ri sozinha, e esse pensamento me fez lembrar de Remus. Eu gosto dele, mas sei lá... Ele tem Tonks. Ela é uma garota legal.

Nessas horas que eu penso que não devia ter ido embora. Havia cursos de teatro por toda a parte, eu não precisava gastar um dinheirão e ir para a Austrália. Pra falar a verdade, isso não ajudou em nada em minha vida. Só fiquei longe de quem eu gosto.

-Hortêncio – comecei, acanhada – O que você acha sobre o amor?

-Oh, está apaixonada, não é? - olhei para baixo, corando – Também, com um saltos desses, não há homem no mundo que não se arraste aos seus pés.

Não sei se isso fora um elogio ou não. Os homens podem se arrastar aos meus pés, mas isso também pode ser um sinal que eu escolhi uma bota alta demais. Ele continuou:

-Eu acho que o amor machuca, ás vezes. Mas no final... Vale a pena.

Sorri.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

Eu tive um dia péssimo. Acordei meio bêbada, nossa van estragou, tive que pegar carona em um fusca, um velhinho me assustava, Dorcas sumiu, e para completar, tem algum ser nesse planeta que está se passando pela School of Rock.

Não faço ideia de quem é. Não faço ideia de quem são. Só sei que vai ter volta. _Ah, se vai._

James estava na cozinha improvisada, fazendo um jantar improvisado. Na verdade, era só uma mesa de cabeceira com sanduíches. Meu namorado é um mestre-cuca, né? Que orgulho. Uhu.

-Então quer dizer que a RL Records furou? - perguntou Chloe, que acabara de sair do banho. Estávamos em um quarto de hotel mixuruca. Tinhamos conseguido alugar dois quartos com duas camas de casal cada, mas estávamos reunidos em um só.

-Pegaram nosso lugar – respondeu Lene, jogando pôquer com Sirius, com um baralho úmido que eles encontraram em uma das gavetas. Eles estavam apostando bolinhas de papel – Mas Donncha Krist me reconheceu, então achou estranho e disse que vai investigar. Ele disse que no dia que nós supostamente estávamos fazendo os testes ele não estava, mas seu assistente gravou uma Demo. Vamos ouvi-la e tentar descobrir que filho da mãe mal amada fez isso com a gente.

-É – concordei – Que tipo de pessoa iria querer copiar uma banda de merda? Coloca mostarda no meu – disse pra James.

-Eu estava pensando... - começou Remus – Que não tem nenhum motivo para nos plagiarem.

-Era exatamente isso que eu estava falando – disse.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas para eles deve haver. Quero dizer, quem quer que seja que fez os testes no nosso lugar, sabia que iríamos estar lá naquele dia. Não pode ter sido uma mera coincidência. Foi planejado.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, absorvendo o que Remus acabara de dizer. Fazia sentido. E ao mesmo tempo era quase impossível.

-Você está querendo dizer que ou essas pessoas nos odeiam muito... - comecei, e ele continuou.

-Ou em algum lugar desse planeta a School of Rock faz sucesso. Se não não haveria motivo para fazer isso.

-Nossa – exclamou Marlene – Vocês são muito inteligentes, como conseguem? Eu estudei exatamente o mesmo tempo que vocês dois, na mesma escola. E olha que eu sou a única que tenho um emprego decente.

-Uh, falou a fotógrafa profissional – joguei um travesseiro nela. Minha mãe ofereceu um estágio onde ela trabalha, na Gucci, mas como eu não queria trabalhar com mulheres super bem-vestidas e esqueléticas, Lene aproveitou e pegou meu lugar.

-Melhor que você, senhorita garçonete – ela revidou.

-Pelo o menos eu uso patins no serviço, ok? E fico com um adorável cheiro de panquecas. James adora, não é?

Ele riu e serviu os sanduíches.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

Eu tinha a impressão que Chloe queria dividir uma cama comigo. Mas Alyson não deixou.

As duas são malucas, sério. São legais, mas, bem, são _completamente piradas_. Que nem Dorcas. Primeiramente, Alyson é louca por James. Não entendo que tipo de ser humano gostaria de passar o resto da vida com um guitarrista idiota com cabelo azul. Lily eu até entendo, porque tenho quase certeza que ela não é desse planeta.

E Chloe. QUE TIPO DE SER QUE TENHA VIDA GOSTA DE MIM? Minha mãe eu entendo, porque bem, _é minha mãe_, mas uma garota normal? Sem chances.

Somos pobres, então tivemos que dividir os quartos. James, Lily, Sirius e Lene em um, e eu, Chloe e Alyson em outro. Lado bom: fico sozinho em uma cama de casal. Lado ruim: tem prováveis chances de eu acordar no meio da noite sendo observado de perto por duas garotas perturbadas.

Mal consegui dormir á noite. Pela manhã, já que não havíamos recebido nenhuma notícia de Dorcas, resolvemos investigar. O que me deixou aliviado, até a hora em que James e Lily voltaram sem nenhuma informação.

-Procuramos por tudo – disseram eles – Mas parece que ninguém viu uma loira com uma bota chique acompanhada de um velho que ama chocolates chamado Hortêncio – Lily ficou pensativa por uns instantes – Na verdade, todos achavam que estávamos brincando.

O mesmo se repetiu á tarde, quando Chloe e Alyson foram procurá-la. Era de noite, e estávamos completamente sem esperanças de encontrá-la.

-O celular dela está sem bateria, lembra? - disse Lene, quando eu ia ligar para ela pela quarta vez.

-Cara, se acalma – disse Sirius – Vamos achar Dorcas. Ela não é tão estúpida assim para poder se meter em uma encrenca.

-A culpa é toda minha – disse Lily, de cabeça baixa – Se eu não tivesse apressado todos para ir embora, talvez não tivessemos a esquecido...

-Não, Lily... - começou James.

-Ah, que saco! - gritou Sirius – Eu vou procurar essa garota, e vou achar! Agora é uma questão de orgulho!

E ele saiu do quarto de hotel, batendo a porta. Ficamos em silêncio.

-Táá bom. - falei, e no segundo seguinte, Chloe entrou com um saco de pão em uma mão e um panfleto em outra. Ela jogou o pão para James (que deixou cair) e nos encarou ofegante.

-Por acaso a School of Rock tinha algum show para hoje? - perguntou. Nós nos entreolhamos e negamos – Não é o que diz aqui.

Ela mostrou o panfleto, que claramente dizia:

**SCHOOL OF ROCK**

**20H**

**BAILE DA LINGUIÇA**

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

O que mais me deixou revoltada foi que no Baile da Linguiça _não tem linguiça. _E isso é pura propaganda enganosa. Eu queria trazer pão, pra fazer pão com linguiça, mas James não deixou. E se eu tivesse trazido, seria realmente a única pessoa daqui com comida.

Outra coisa que me incomodou, mas um pouco menos importante que a primeira, foi que tinha uma banda que fingia ser nós. Eles se apresentavam com nossas músicas, e tinham uma vocalista ruiva. SÓ EU POSSO SER A VOCALISTA RUIVA, PÔ! Puta falta de sacanagem.

E o baixista. Ahh, o _baixista. _É o mesmo idiota que nos drogou na outra festa.

-Posso ir lá estragular o pescoço dele? - pediu Lene. Eu disse "sim" no exato momento que James disse "não"- Indecisão nível extremo.

-Eu não posso acreditar que viemos a pé até aqui para ver esses idiotas nos imitando – disse Remus – Se Sirius estivesse aqui, ele bateria em todo mundo...

-... E acabaríamos na cadeia – continuei – Não, obrigado. Lene, onde está Donncha?

-Eu já chamei ele – ela disse – Ele falou que estava vindo.

-Tinha que ter um adulto aqui, pra poder resolver isso... - falei, mas depois de um olhar de James, me liguei – Espera aí, nós somos adultos! Vamos resolver isso já!

Me levantei, e antes que pudessem me segurar, estava na frente do palco improvisado, encarando de braços cruzados aquela ruiva idiota.

-Espera, Lily, não quero perder o barraco! - gritou James, correndo para o meu lado. Aquela ruiva idiota finalmente notou nossa presença, mas continuou cantando The Middle. Não sei por que eles continuaram tocando, já que quase ninguém prestava a atenção, exceto aqueles que queriam matá-los, ou seja, nós.

Eles terminaram de tocar a música.

-Nós somos a School of Rock... - começou a ruiva, e eu continuei.

-E estão nos plagiando.

Eles desceram do palco, fazendo pouco caso. Tenho certeza que o loiro baixista nos olhou com medo, mas se recuperou.

-Quem são vocês? - perguntou o bateirista.

-_Quem são vocês?_ - perguntei.

-Nós somos a School of Rock.

-Não,_ nós_ somos a School Of Rock.

-Quer parar de repetir tudo que dissemos? - pediu a garota.

-Olha aqui – disse James. Uh, Jay-Jay metendo pressão – Nós somos a School of Rock, e vocês estão cantando nossas músicas – ela abriu a boca pra falar – Não diga que é coincidência, porque estamos juntos desde a sexta série.

Eles pareceram confusos.

-Olha, se vocês dizem que são a School Of Rock, temos um problemão aqui – disse o guitarrista. Ele nem ao menos tinha cabelos coloridos, como podia se autodenominar guitarrista? - Nós não fazíamos ideia de que vocês existiam, sério. Criamos essa banda há algumas semanas só, e a ideia foi do... Espera aí, cadê o Lucius?

O loiro tinha sumido.

Ah, mas isso ia causar um _baita problemão._

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

Achei que estava tendo uma alucinação quando vi um fusca azul parar na minha frente. Achei que era por causa do chocolate, até Sirius Black sair de dentro. Hortêncio se assustou.

-Uh, Brad Pitt? Me dá um autógrafo?

-Dorcas, eu te amo! - exclamou Sirius, correndo para mim e me abraçando – Você não faz ideia de quanto te procuramos!

-E você não faz ideia de quanto chocolate eu comi – respondi, sorrindo.

-Precisamos ir – disse ele – Já chega de velhinhos viciados em chocolate por hoje, não?

Me virei para Hortêncio, que ainda tentava pedir um autógrafo do Sirius. Peguei suas mãos.

-Foi ótimo te conhecer. Nunca vou esquecer. Você me ajudou a resolver um problema que estava me sufocando por dentro. Mas agora eu preciso ir.

Ele pareceu confuso.

-Espera, quem é você?

Sorri, e entri no fusca.

-Sirius, vamos logo antes que ele pense que eu sou a Reese Witherspoon.

Fomos embora, e deu para ouvir Hortêncio gritar:

-Espera, Reese! Como se pronuncia seu sobrenome?

-Não faço ideia! - gritei, acenando pela janela – Au revoir!

Eu e Sirius ficamos em silêncio, enquanto ele dirigia.

-Fala aí, qual é esse problema que o maluco te ajudou? - perguntou. Olhei para ele, pensando se deveria ou não contar. Bem, ele é meu amigo.

-Meu problema com Remus.

-E o que você decidiu?

-Que está na hora de nos resolvermos.

-Tipo, como? Chutando ele e fugindo pra Malásia ou se casando e vivendo felizes para sempre?

Eu ri, mas não respondi. O celular dele tocou.

-Alô? Sim, achei ela. O QUÊ? Mas ele fugiu?

Ao falar no telefone, o carro ia levemente para a outra pista, mas ele sempre o controlava a tempo.

-Cuidado, Sirius – avisei.

-Desgraçado... É... Espera, não! Nunca que vão acreditar na gente. O melhor é esperar, ou procurar por ele nós mesmos.

-Sirius - chamei novamente, mais alto, mas ele continuava falando no telefone – Presta a atenção!

-Por quê sempre nos metemos em problemas, hein? Parece que o mundo nos odeia...

Ergui os olhos bem a tempo de ver uma forte luz vindo em nossa direção.

-SIRIUS! - berrei, e senti algo pesado cair em cima de mim.

Depois, a escuridão.


	10. It's Time To Begin, Isn't It?

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon.**

Se me fizessem esperar mais quinze minutos naquela cadeira dura, eu ia cometer um homicídio. E por mais estranho que isso pareça, não seria com Sirius.

Estávamos há quatro horas naquele hospital. Nunca pensei que cuidar de um paciente pudesse demorar tanto tempo. Vai que Sirius e Dorcas já estivessem bem e os médicos tenham ficado jogando pôquer, quem perder vem explicar a situação para a gente. Essa é a opção mais razoável.

Sinto pena dos pés de Remus. Ele andava de um lado para o outro na sala de espera há horas, não conseguia parar quieto um minuto. Eu estava com uma extrema vontade de ir no supermercado do outro lado da rua e comprar cola Bonder, pra prender o traseiro dele na cadeira. Nem sei se isso adiantaria.

Parei de pensar em planos maléficos quando senti Lily se levantar ao meu lado. Ela correu para a porta e se jogou em cima de alguém.

-Zac! - exclamou.

Eu não o teria reconhecido. Não o vejo há, sei lá, duas semanas? Acho que ele cortou o cabelo. Parou de usar roupas de adolescentes. Mas continua idiota.

-Só cuidado para não me deixar como seus amigos – ele brincou, ao se aproximar. Ah, já sei o que ele tem de diferente! Está usando sapatos pretos. Eu sabia. - Alguma notícia deles?

-Nem uma palavra – disse James – Acho melhor eles se apressarem, porque daqui a pouco Remus vai furar o chão.

-Pessoal, acabou o suco de uva, então eu trouxe de aba... - Chloe se aproximava com uma bandeja cheia de copos, com Alyson nos seus calcanhares. As duas pararam surpresas ao ver Zac, com Lily ainda pendurada em seu pescoço. Tive quase certeza que vi Alyson lançar um olhar confuso a James, como se pensasse que Zac e Lily... Isso é nojento, não vou falar.

-Zac, essas são Chloe e Alyson – disse Lily, quebrando o silêncio – Elas nos deram carona quando a van estragou – As duas deram sorrisinhos acanhados – E meninas, esse é Zac, digamos que foi ele quem começou com a banda. Foi ele quem nos uniu, para falar a verdade.

A bandeja tremeu precariamente em uma das mãos de Chloe, quando ela correu para cumprimentar Zac.

-Então você é uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas existentes na face da Terra! - disse, sacudindo a mão dele – Devemos tudo a você, obrigado por ter criado a School of Rock!

Zac olhou para nós confuso, e James formou palavras com os lábios, sem emitir som: "Elas são malucas". Há! Como se ele fosse o Sr. Normal.

-Parentes de Sirius Black? - chamou uma voz da porta. Éramos os únicos da sala de espera, então o médico se assustou quando todos levantamos as mãos – Umm, ok. Vocês sabem se ele tem alguma relação forte com esportes? Talvez canoagem, ou coisa parecida?

Nos entreolhamos.

-Como é que é? - perguntou Zac.

-O Sr. Black resmungou palavras desconexas enquanto estava sedado, e chegamos a conclusão que ele gosta de canoagem. Ficava pedindo por um remo...

Comecei a rir.

-É comigo. - disse Remus, dando um passo a frente – Quero dizer, não o remo, me chamo Remus, mas... Ah, vocês entenderam.

-Me acompanhe por favor, Sr. Remo.

Os dois saíram da sala.

-Sirius gosta de canoagem? - perguntou James, confuso.

Revirei os olhos.

Típico.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

Eu quase caí duro pra trás quando vi Sirius. Quero dizer, ele nunca foi o que podemos chamar de "feio". Mas ele estava o Ó do Borogodó. Parecia que ele não tinha batido com o fusca em um caminhão, mas sim em uma fazenda de experimentos científicos em gatinhos superdotados com manicure 24 horas por dia. Ou coisa parecida.

Seu rosto estava arranhado, e em algumas partes, roxo. Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados. O quarto cheirava a sangue. E Sirius Black sorria.

-E aí, parceiro?

Me aproximei da cama.

-Como se sente? - perguntei.

-Tenho a impressão que caí de um penhasco – ele franziu o cenho – Não caímos de um penhasco, não é?

-Acho que não – respondi, rindo. A expressão dele se fechou.

-Olha, Remus, você sabe algo sobre Dorcas? - perguntou, e eu fiz que não. Ele suspirou – Olha, eu tentei protegê-la. Não sei se adiantou, já que a culpa fora toda minha. Eu não devia ter ficado falando no telefone, e ela me avisava para prestar a atenção na direção... Ah! Eu fui um idiota.

Ele tentou sentar, mas começou a gemer de dor, segurando a barriga. Empurrei o tronco dele para trás, forçando-o a deitar novamente, e tirei as cobertas de cima dele.

Quase desmaiei.

Em toda minha vida, eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido com aquilo. Era como se o Freddy Krueger tivesse tentado fazer uma massagem no lado direito da barriga de Sirius. Era um imenso machucado, vermelho e levemente verde, com pontos enfiados por todo o lado.

-O que diabos...? - tentei falar. Ele não parecia preocupado.

-Hum, não parecia tão ruim quando a enfermeira estava aqui – comentou, como se tivesse falando do tempo – Era disso que eu queria falar. Sabe aquela parte de proteger Dorcas? Bem, eu quis dizer _literalmente_ proteger ela. Quando eu vi o caminhão vindo em nossa direção, sabia que não tinha saída. Poderia sair da estrada, e parar sei lá onde. Mas não tinha tempo. No último momento, me joguei para cima dela – ele suspirou – Espero que tenha adiantado.

-Vo-você... Hãm... Esse machucado... - começei, engolindo em seco – Era para ter sido... nela?

Ele pensou por alguns instantes.

-É, acho que é isso.

-Na verdade... - começou o médico, que nos observava da porta – Teria atingido a garota em cheio. Ela não teria sobrevivido. Quando ele se atirou na sua frente, pegou o impacto todo do lado do seu próprio corpo. Se machucou, mas salvou ela.

Olhei para Sirius, que parecia orgulhoso.

-Fala sério – disse – Eu sou um herói.

Eu ri.

E é mesmo.

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

Duzendos e vinte e sete. Esse era o número de peidos que a velha ao meu lado havia soltado nas últimas três horas. Quando sair daqui, vou ligar para o pessoal do Guinness Book. Isso merece entrar pra história.

_"A mulher mais peidorreira da história"_

_"A garota que mais sobreviveu a ataques de puns de velhas"_

Gostei.

-Dorc's? - alguém chamou da porta.

-Já não era sem tempo! - exclamei, ao ver Lily e Marlene entrarem no quarto – Como está Sirius?

-Está bem, Remus e James estão com ele. – respondeu Lene – E você?

-Pareço mal? - brinquei.

Por mais impressionante que isso tenha parecido, saí daquele acidente sem nenhum arranhão. Que eu me lembre, um caminhão vinha em nossa direção, não uma almofada gigante. Lily se sentou nos pés da minha cama.

-Ficamos preocupados – disse.

-E quem não estaria? - falei – Quero dizer, Sirius estava dirigindo e falando ao telefone ao mesmo tempo, que responsabilidade...

-Não, não estou falando disso – ela me interrompeu – Bem, disso também, mas ficamos preocupados, depois de te esquecer naquela lojinha de conveniências.

-Ah... - Isso parecia ter acontecido há tanto tempo... - Bem, acontece. Acho que grande parte das pessoas já esqueceram a melhor amiga em uma loja na beira de estrada com um maníaco comedor de chocolates – Lily riu – E pra falar a verdade, ele nem era tão ruim assim.

-Você falou com ele?

-Eu fiquei com ele esse tempo todo. Fomos de bicicleta para Bristol, e ficamos conversando em um parque no centro. Até Sirius me encontrar – finalmente, me lembrei de uma coisa – Ah! E a RL Records? Donncha Krist?

Marlene suspirou antes de responder.

-Não foi dessa vez. Uma galera idiota se fez passar pela School of Rock e fez o teste no nosso lugar.

Meu queixo caiu.

-Como é que é?

-Aparentemente a banda não sabia que estavam nos plagiando, o baixista, Lucius, foi quem "criava" as músicas.

Soltei um palavrão.

-E vocês não sabem dele?

-Fomos atrás da banda no Baile da Linguiça, mas aquele loiro aguado fugiu. Daí vocês se acidentaram e... Aqui estamos.

-Que confusão. - comentei, depois de um tempo em silêncio, quebrado pelo pum da velha ao lado – Duzentos e vinte e oito.

-Enfim – disse Lily – Acho que daqui a pouco você vai receber alta, então vamos poder descançar. Não dormimos a noite toda, e já é de manhã...

-Espera, mas e Sirius?

-Ah, Zac vai ficar com ele – a ruiva riu da minha expressão – É, ele está aqui. Na verdade, acho que ele não vai nos deixar sozinhos novamente por um boooom tempo.

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

Isso é Bullying. Zac está comendo pudim e não quer me dar.

Tudo bem, nem queria mesmo...

-Esse é o seu sexto – falei, quando ele pegava outro potinho – Não quer me dar um pouco, não?

-Não, você não pode comer doces.

-Quem disse?

-Eu.

Suspirei. Os outros tinham ido para o hotel descançar, e eu tive que ficar com Zac. Não que ele seja chato. Ele só é irritante. Acho que isso é culpa do casamento, deixar as pessoas irritantes. Por isso que eu nunca vou me casar.

Só não digam isso para Marlene. Capaz de ela me drogar e me arrastar para uma capela em Las Vegas.

-Ah! Novidades – exclamou Zac, colocando o pote do pudim de lado – Consegui consertar a van. Como é que vocês conseguiram estragar tanto ela?

-Na verdade, não fomos nós -falei – Um cara, Lucius, começou a plagiar a gente, e estragar nossa van e nos drogar para nos impedir de fazer os testes com a RL Records foi só o começo...

De uma vez, contei tudo para Zac. Desde que nos perdemos em um lugar que eu não sei onde era porque estávamos perdidos, até o acidente. Quando acabei, ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

-Nossa – disse – Cada coisa... E tudo isso só para ir no Festival de Liverpool. Vocês tem um tipo de talento natural para atrair confusão, não acha?

-Hey, não é apenas um Festival! -falei – É O Festival. Todas as boas bandas de rock estarão lá. Nunca que perderíamos esse show. Só falta um pouco e conseguiremos os ingressos.

-Nossa, ainda bem que eu estou aqui.

-O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntei, desconfiado.

-Ah, eu só... Consegui dois show para a School of Rock, nada demais.

Quase tive um infarto.

-Meu Deus! Sério? Onde? Quando? Como?

Zac riu.

-Calma! Consegui com uns contatos antigos. Todos eles já conheciam as músicas, então foi fácil. Um deles é no Festival da Agropecuária em Birmingham, daqui a duas semanas. Não é nada de especial, mas dá uma boa grana.

-Nossa – tentei absorver a informação, mas estava eufórico demais para pensar direito – E o outro show?

-Ah, bem... - ele começou, hesitante.

-Onde?

-Só, por favor, não me mate por isso.

-Zac, onde é o outro show?

-No Festival Internacional de Rock de Liverpool.

Dei um grito.

_"Já era sem tempo!"_ exclamou uma voz em minha mente.

Finalmente, _finalmente_ nossa vida ia começar a mudar.


	11. Same Mistake

**Narrado por James Potter.**

Ela era a garota mais linda do mundo.

Lily Evans dormia com a cabeça no meu colo. Sua respiração era lenta, sua expressão era leve. Perfeita.

Ás vezes eu me sinto culpado. Acho que ela não merece trabalhar de garçonete, morar em um mini apartamento, ser vocalista de uma banda (não completamente) fracassada. Ela merece mais. Uma casa enorme, um emprego legal, um _namorado_ _legal. _Nem em um milhão de anos eu vou conseguir merecê-la.

Quero dizer, ela me odiava na escola. Eu era, realmente, um pé no saco. Mas no final do sexto ano começamos a namorar pra valer, e eu começei a ficar preocupado. Ela é linda, inteligente, brilhante, carinhosa e tudo o mais. E eu sou... o que? Um guitarrista de cabelo azul (falando em cabelo, preciso arranjar tinta. Está começando a desbotar)? Um mané que só sabe contar piadas?

Praticamente isso.

Lily se mexeu, e, lentamente, abriu os olhos. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

-Um beijo por seus pensamentos – disse.

-Eu estava pensando em como eu sou sortudo em ter você – respondi – E se eu realmente mereço uma garota tão extraordinária como Lily Evans.

-Ah, James – ela sentou-se – Se você não fosse incrível, acha que eu estaria aqui? Eu te amo. Ponto.

-Mas digamos que se eu não fosse um idiota... - começei.

-Se você não fosse um idiota, não seria James Potter.

-Ha-ha. Acabou com o clima.

Ela riu e me beijou.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

Eu estava encarando o telefone há mais ou menos vinte e três minutos. Só que a coragem não vinha.

Já haviam semanas que eu não ligava para Tonks, e acho que ela deve saber o que está acontecendo. O acidente do seu primo, as dificuldades que passamos. Mas, estranhamente, eu não queria falar com ela.

Talvez estivesse cansado. Só isso.

Namoramos há três anos. Eu gosto bastante dela, mas não chego a, você sabe, _amá-la._

_Remus Lupin e seus dilemas amorosos. _Parece novela mexicana, meu Deus. Preciso me resolver. Tipo, _agora._

_"Alô?"_ quase tive um ataque quando ouvi sua voz. Por um tempo fiquei mudo. Não sabia o que dizer.

-Oi, Tonks. É o Remus.

_"Oi, amor! Que saudades! Como vão?"_

-Bem, na medida do possível – expliquei rapidamente tudo que aconteceu desde que saímos de Londres – E agora pouco Zac anunciou que conseguiu dois shows para a banda, inclusive no Festival Internacional de Rock de Liverpool.

_"Meu Deus! Vocês vão tocar no festival? E esse acidente, porquê não me avisou antes?"_

-Na verdade eu só fui conseguir um telefone agora...

_"Não importa. Estou morrendo de saudades, mal posso esperar pra ir para Liverpool. Tenho tantas novidades para contar..."_

-Também estou ansioso. Mas agora preciso ir. James está me chamando – claro que ele não estava me chamando. Mas eu precisava encerrar essa conversa – Um beijo, tchau.

_"Te amo!"_ ouvi a voz dela, um segundo antes de desligar o telefone do hospital. Suspirei.

-Posso estar louca, mas não ouvi James chamar.

Levei um susto, e virei para trás.

-Você não devia estar no seu quarto? - perguntei. Dorcas deu de ombros.

-Eles não vão sentir minha falta. Nesses três dias que fiquei no hospital, não teve um que eu fiquei no quarto o tempo todo – respondeu ela – E com isso acabei descobrindo lugares bem legais.

-Tipo?

-Vem, vou te mostrar.

E com isso, ela me puxou pelo corredor.

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon.**

Sirius havia praticamente ficado louco quando eu dei para ele o shampoo do Bob Esponja.

-...e é tão cheiroso... - suspirava, abraçando a embalagem, ainda fechada. Eu ri.

-Pelo que parece, tem em todos os supermercados do mundo, menos o perto da sua casa – comentei.

-É conspiração...

Eu ouvi um pedaço da conversa das enfermeiras, falando sobre Sirius. Não foi nada legal.

Pelo jeito, a situação dele é séria. Ele se recuperou do machucado, mas terá que ficar bastante tempo no hospital para conseguir se recuperar totalmente. Tempo que não temos.

-Tenho que falar com Zac, já volto – avisei, e saí do quarto. Encontrei ele em uma batalha com a máquina de refrigerantes – Hey. Precisamos conversar. Pelo o jeito Sirius terá que ficar bastante tempo internado.

-Mas porquê? - perguntou ele, abrindo uma lata de Coca com esforço.

_-Porquê? _Zac, ele sofreu um acidente de carro! - exclamei – Uma parte de um fusca atravessou seu corpo.

-O que quer que eu faça, então? - perguntou ele – Temos que sair no máximo amanhã, para conseguir chegar á tempo no show.

-E substituir Sirius não é uma opção.

-Na verdade, eu encontrei uma ótima baterista no caminho para cá...

_-Não vamos substituir Sirius! _Isso é uma banda! Banda quer dizer família, e família quer dizer nunca abandonar – falei.

-Você anda assistindo muito Disney Channel – comentou Zac – Mas eu tenho um plano.

Vamos fazer as contas: quantos planos de Zac alguma vez já deram certo? Hum...

Alguma coisa em torno de zero.

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

Eu queria que Remus me beijasse.

Ele tem namorada, eu sei. E provavelmente não está nem aí para mim. Mas mesmo assim... Queria que ele pelo o menos tocasse minha mão, ou olhasse nos meus olhos...

_Acorde, Dorcas. Nada vai acontecer._

Eu levei ele para o telhado do hospital. Era um prédio enorme, então ficava mais alto do que todas as outras construções da cidade. Deitamos no chão e observávamos as estrelas. E eu, com a esperança que ele se declarasse.

Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando. Eu fugi. Não dei uma chance á nós dois. Tinha medo que se não desse certo, nunca mais seríamos amigos novamente. Por isso me afastei. Não queria destruir essa amizade.

De repente, me lembrei de quando esse dilema começou, e comecei a rir.

-O que foi? - perguntou Remus.

-Estava me lembrando de uma coisa – respondi – Da minha festa de aniversário de dezesseis anos, aquela que foi suspresa. E que você ficou completamente bêbado, invadiu o palco e começou a cantar Mr Brightside.

-Ah, não – ele riu também – De todas suas memórias, você tem que lembrar exatamente _dessa_?

-É uma ótima lembrança... - comentei, e ficamos em silêncio – Remus, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Até duas.

-Porquê você cantou aquela música?

-Porquê eu estava bêbado, oras! - ele respondeu, mas viu que eu não estava satisfeita com a resposta – A música fala sobre um cara. E tem uma garota, uma garota linda, que ele observa. Mas essa garota está com outro. E o cara se sente confuso, pois ama a garota, mas tem medo de se declarar, pois o outro é bem melhor do que ele. Acho que se encaixava perfeitamente na situação.

Minhas entranhas se reviraram. Começei a lembrar exatamente do que estava acontecendo quando Remus começou a cantar. Carl... Nossa, não o via desde o sétimo ano. Meu primeiro beijo...

-Meu Deus... - sussurrei.

-Caiu a ficha, não? - disse Remus, olhando para o céu – Todos esses anos, e você ainda não percebeu.

-Você cantou aquela música... _Para mim_? - engoli em seco, e me sentei. Remus se apoiou nos ombros e me encarou.

-Para você – disse – Sempre foi você.

Eu não hesitei.

Não sei o que deu em mim. A força de suas palavras causaram tantos impactos dentro de mim que eu acabei esquecendo de tudo mais. Do que é certo e errado, das estrelas, da banda. De Tonks.

Eu o beijei.


	12. Something is About to Change

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

Dizer que aquele plano era uma completa loucura é pouco. Muito pouco.

Sério, poderíamos ser presos. Que nem aquela vez que Sirius resolveu entrar pro exército e quase acabou criando uma Terceira Guerra Mundial. Tudo por causa daquele guarda-chuva...

-Ok, vocês sabem o que fazer – dizia Zac, distribuindo os jalecos que ele "pegara emprestado" da lavanderia. Deu um para James e outro para Marlene – Lily...

-Não sei, mas tenho quase certeza que o atendente da lanchonete é meio retardado – disse Chloe, entrando na sala de espera – Eu pedi um Halls e ele me deu um Kappo de maracujá – ela mostrou a embalagem – Mas pelo o menos ele seconfundiu no troco, e ao invés de duas, o cara me deu vinte libras – ela parou de falar e finalmente pareceu notar que estávamos todos na sala – Ãn, o que fazem todos aqui? Achei que estavam no hotel com Alyson.

-É que, bem... - começou James, mas Zac o interrompeu.

-Chloe! Ainda bem! Vem cá.

A garota se aproximou, cautelosa, jogando sua bolsa em uma cadeira.

-O que diabos vocês estão aprontando? - perguntou.

-Vamos sequestrar Sirius – falei.

-Ele sabe que está sendo sequestrado? - perguntou ela.

-Ah, sim, eu já falei pra ele – disse Marlene, fazendo pouco caso.

-Então não é sequestro – disse Chloe – E a polícia não tem nada a ver com isso. Tô dentro. O que tenho que fazer?

-Espera! - exclamei, quando Zac começou a explicar – Chloe, você precisa saber que isso é muito perigoso... Ah, que se dane. Vamos todos morrer mesmo.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

-Dorcas, eu... - comecei, quando nos separamos.

-Não fala – sussurrou ela, ofegante, com a testa colada na minha – Eu sei que não devia ter feito isso.

-Eu não ia dizer isso – eu ri. Dorcas abriu os olhos.

-Você me odeia? - perguntou.

-Não.

-Isso é suficiente para mim – e voltou a me beijar.

-Tonks... - falei, me separando dela – Eu...

-Remus, você a ama? - perguntou Dorcas.

-Eu...

-Você a ama?

Olhei fundo em seus olhos azuis. De alguma forma, eu sempre soube a resposta.

-Não.

-Então não temos com o que nos preocupar – disse Dorcas, sorrindo.

-Não, olha... - comecei, me afastando dela e sentando na mureta da beirada do prédio – Por mais que eu goste de você, isso não é justo com ela. Vamos... - voltei para a frente dela e segurei seu rosto – Só esperar um pouco. Vou terminar com ela na próxima vez que nos virmos, ok?

-Uhum – ela concordou, e me abraçou – Eu te amo.

Sorri.

-Eu também te amo. E a partir de agora, não vou deixar nada nos separar.

Bem, pelo o menos eu iria tentar.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

Eu me sentia muito... _James Bond. _Sei que James Bond nunca sequestrou um amigo de um hospital (será?), mas era legal mesmo assim.

-Ah, sério, vocês estão loucos... - resmungava Sirius, quando empurrávamos ele na cadeira de rodas pelo corredor – Vão se meter em uma enrascada e eu ainda vou ser cúmplice...

-Se você calar a boca, nada disso vai acontecer - reclamou Zac, se fingindo de médico com seu jaleco. Nota mental: nunca deixar ele esquecer como estava ridículo naquilo – James, dá uma olhadinha no próximo corredor.

Como era tarde da noite, não havia muito movimento nos corredores. Um ou outro médico de plantão de aparência cansada passava por nós, mas mal olhava para a nossa cara.

-Limpo – falei. Estávamos quase chegando ao elevador – Vamos sair por onde?

-Pela porta da frente, oras – respondeu Zac. Parei de caminhar abruptamente, e a cadeira de rodas bateu em mim.

-Ei! - reclamou Sirius.

-Você vai passar pela recepção, provavelmente cheia de atendentes e de amigos dos pacientes, com um cara machumado em uma cadeira de rodas assim, sem mais nem menos?

-Uhm... É. - respondeu Zac. Suspirei.

-Vem, vou te mostrar a saída dos fundos.

Era mais longa do que a da frente, mas eu contava com um tempinho a mais.

Onde quer que as garotas estejam, espero que estejam botando pra quebrar.

Tá, eu sei, ninguém mais fala isso.

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon.**

Quando James, Zac e Sirius entraram no primeiro elevador, as coisas começaram a desandar. Um grupo de médicos ia em direção ao quarto do Sirius, para fazer sei lá o quê.

-Psiu! - chamei as garotas e indiquei os médicos. Estávamos sentadas em algumas cadeiras de espera no corredor. Chloe colocou sua revista de lado e foi até os médicos.

-Com licença, gostaria de saber onde é... O... - Depois, ela começou a se contorcer violentamente, se jogando no chão e gemendo. Os médicos se desesperaram. Dois deles correram em busca de ajuda, e os outros três a prenderam no chão.

-Uau. Devo admitir que ela é uma ótima atriz – comentou Marlene, baixinho. Vi alguém se aproximando com uma maca.

-Mas não vai durar muito tempo – sussurrei. Os médicos levantaram Chloe e a prenderam na maca.

-NÃO SE PREOCUPE COMIGO, DEUSA RUIVA DA DIVINIDADE! - gritava a garota, sendo levada para longe – FIZ O QUE PUDE! NÃO SE PREOCUPE EM PUNIR OS DEMÔNIOS DE BRANCO, EU ESCAPAREI! EU ESCAPAREI!

E sumiram de vista.

-Acho que a deusa ruiva da divinidade sou eu – falei, orgulhosa.

-Não fique tão feliz, uma doida disse isso – falou Marlene – Acho que Chloe ganhou uma passagem só de ida para a Ala Psiquiátrica.

-Ela se vira. Alyson daqui a pouco chega, e vai entender – falei, correndo para o elevador.

-Não sei não – disse Marlene, me seguindo – Ela é a mais racional de nós oito.

-Oito? - estranhei – Ah! Onde estão Remus e Dorcas.

Marlene suspirou.

-Não sei exatamente, mas... Tenho um leve palpite.

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

Eu jurava que ia morrer. Mas dez minutos depois, estava no banco de trás da van de Zac, esperando os outros.

-Cara, não acredito que conseguimos! - dizia James, do banco da frente.

-E ainda ganhamos esses jalecos legais – disse Zac.

-Ah, é, vamos usar no próximo show da banda – ironizei.

-Não seja tão mal humorado – reclamou James.

-Diferente de certas pessoas, _eu_ estou preocupado com minha namorada – falei, e ele calou a boca.

Algum tempo depois, Marlene e Lily chegaram.

-Graças á Deus** – **falei, puxando Lene para um abraço. Ela riu.

-Não foi tão difícil – disse ela. Lily se jogou no banco, cansada.

-E Chloe? - perguntou Zac. As duas fizeram cara de funeral.

-Ela não coseguiu – murmurou Lily, com pesar – Foi levada para a Ala Psiquiátrica.

-Ah, bom, ela nunca devia ter saído de lá mesmo – riu Zac – Ela vai ficar bem.

Olhei pela janela enquanto Lily acertava Zac com um bolinho de chocolate. Vários seguranças chegavam no estacionamento pelo elevador, e se espalhavam entre os carros.

-Hum... Pessoal – chamei – Se eu fosse vocês... Eu me mandava com essa droga de van.

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

Não que eu amasse a van de Zac. Mas quando eu ganhei alta, no começo da manhã, fiquei meio triste pelo fato que ela não estava lá.

-Não se preocupe – disse Remus, passando o braço pelo meu ombro e me guiando até a saída – Eles devem ter feito merda, e por isso tiveram que sair.

-Bem, é meio raro eles não fazerem merda – comentei – Isso talvez explica o fato de Sirius ter sumido.

Remus riu, e lentamente, caminhamos para fora do hospital. Recebi uma mensagem de Lily, mandando a gente encontrar com eles em uma lanchonete perto do hotel que ficamos.

Por mais complicado que isso seja, eu estava feliz. Tinha Remus. E daqui a algum tempo, ele seria só meu. Eu gosto de Tonks, mas essa garota está causando problema demais. Lembro de como eu me senti mal quando vi ela dançando com Remus no baile, quatro anos atrás.

Eu não ia desistir dele. Não mesmo.


	13. Beware The Ogre

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

-Eu to dizendo, Zac, a gente tá indo pro lado errado! - dizia Sirius.

-Não, cara, eu estou certo e para de incomodar – respondeu ele.

-Mas o retorno para Birminghan era ali.

-Aquele era pra voltar pra Londres, não inventa.

-Vamos nos perder de novo...

-Olha gente, como o asfalto está pretinho! - gritou Dorcas.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. _Finalmente_, pensei. Eles estavam com essa briguinha há pelo menos meia hora. Acho que nem eles se aguentavam mais.

Quase três dias no hospital, e Sirius se tornara um saco. Parecia que tinha um bicho mordendo seu traseiro, porque ele não conseguia ficar parado por dois minutos.

A única pessoa que estava realmente feliz com nossa longa viagem em uma van era James. Ele, não sei como, arranjara tinta e pintara seu cabelo de verde. O que contraria seu quase natural tom de azul. Não estou dizendo que não ficou legal. Mas é que quando a gente para nos pedágios ele costuma assustar as criancinhas dos carros vizinhos. Duas vezes pais irritados vieram reclamar com Zac, que afirmara que James tinha problemas mentais e que devia ser mantido amarrado.

Remus e Dorcas já era outro caso. Os dois estavam estranhamente próximos desde que nos encontramos naquela lanchonete fedida. Passavam o tempo todo conversando e rindo. Uma vez, eu juro, vi Remus segurar a mão dela.

-Daqui a pouco vamos parar para descançar – anunciou Zac, depois de um tempo em silêncio – Não queremos outro acidente, não é?

Bocejei e estiquei as pernas por cima da bateria de Sirius, que Zac trouxe junto com a van. Ficamos tão desesperados em chegar logo para fazer os testes na RL Records que nem nos importamos em trazer os instrumentos. Se bem que oito pessoas, uma bateria, uma guitarra, um baixo, meu microfone e seu pedestal junto com intermináveis fios que eu não faço a mínima ideia pra que servem não caberiam em um fusca.

-Podemos passar no Mc Donald's? - perguntou Marlene. Todos olharam para ela – O que foi?

-Hum... Você é Marlene Mckinnon – disse James – Você só come alface.

A garota deu de ombros e voltou a olhar pela janela. Ela andava meio triste desde que Zac voltou a assumir o controle da banda, e deve ter aceitado isso como uma falta de confiança nela. Óbvio que confiamos nela. Só acho que Lene não tem muito talento em ser produtora de uma banda de rock.

Só acho.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

Agora que eu percebi isso, mas... A vida é muito estranha sem Chloe e Alyson tagarelando sem parar. Passamos tanto tempo juntos que eu via as vozes delas como quase um som permanente. Espero que Chloe consiga provar para os médicos que não é tão perturbada quanto parece e consiga se ver livre daquele hospital.

Íriamos nos encontrar em Liverpool, mas mesmo assim eu sentia saudades delas. Principalmente de Alyson. Não deixe Lily ouvir isso.

Ah, e falando de Liverpool... NÓS VAMOS TOCAR NO FESTIVAL, MANO, NO FESTIVAL! ONDE TODAS AS BANDAS DE ROCK LEGAIS VÃO ESTAR, E ONDE ESTAREMOS TAMBÉM! MEU DEUS, MEU DEUS, MEU DEUS! ACHO QUE EU VOU EXPLODIR.

Respira, James, respira. É só o Festival Internacional de Rock de Liverpool. _Só isso._

Se liga na ironia.

-O que vocês acham de sair pra beber? - convidou Marlene, olhando para Lily.

-Uhu, legal! - exclamei – Tô dentro.

-Ah, eu queria fazer uma noite só de garotas, mas acho que você se encaixa bem no contexto – disse Lene. Zac riu alto.

-Eu não falo mais com você – disse com uma falsa seriedade para Marlene, que riu – E não ouse ficar empurrando idiotas para minha ruivinha.

-Own, que amor – disse Lily, colocando a cabeça no meu ombro – Quem seria mais fantástico do que você?

-Ãn, todo mundo que não parece o Shrek? - riu Marlene.

-HEY, ISSO É BULLYING! - gritei – Sirius, segura sua namorada! Isso e culpa sua, não dá atenção pra ela, e depois ela fica incomodando os namoros alheios!

Zac estava quase se afogando de tanto rir.

-Estou triste demais para xavecar qualquer pessoa – remungou Sirius, do banco mais traseiro da van – E você está mesmo parecendo o Shrek, Jay-Jay.

Abri a boca para responder, mas Dorcas me interrompeu.

-Olha o asfalto**!**

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

-Lene, por favor, tenta não se matar – disse Lily.

Marlene estava quase deitada em cima da mesa, com um copo balançando perigosamente em sua mão.

-Eu acho que estamos fazendo besteira – disse ela, se endireitando rapidamente.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntei distraída, bebericando meu refrigerante e observando o bar ao redor. Não estava cheio, por ser dia de semana, mas a maioria eram adolescentes revoltados que fugiam de casa à noite para beber com os amigos. Como a gente era alguns anos atrás.

-Ah, vocês ainda não perceberam? - perguntou Marlene, perplexa. Quando viu nossas caras de confusas, continuou – Esse Festival sei lá do quê. Acho que é pura bobagem.

-Você acha que ele não existe? - perguntou Lily, meio rindo.

-Não. Eu acho que a School of Rock não está incluida nas _apresentações_

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, absorvendo o que ela queria dizer.

-Voce acha que... Zac mentiu? - perguntei. Lene deu de ombros.

-Ele já fez isso antes, não é?

-Mas isso... - tentei – É...

-Pensa, Dorcas, pensa! - exclamou Marlene – Se a School Of Rock tem mesmo um lugar nas atrações, porque ninguém conhece a banda? Com certeza eles não colocariam uma simples bandinha de garagem em um festival internacional, não?

-Mas na Batalha das Bandas... - começou Lily.

-Isso foi há quatro anos, Lily. Muitas bandas são completamente esquecidas em menos que isso.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, encarando Marlene.

-Você está bêbada – falei, e me levantei para pegar uma bebida.

Uma garota de mini-saia fez questão de bater o ombro no meu, mas não se virou quando eu reclamei. Já no bar, comecei a pensar.

Por mais que Lene esteja fora da casinha, não posso deixar de me incomodar com o que ela disse. Simplesmente não tinha como a School of Rock se apresentar no Festival Internacional de Liverpool. E isso só tem uma explicação.

Zac mentira. De novo.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

Quando a vi, não acreditei. Ela não podia estar aqui. Não em Birminghan.

-Petúnia! - gritei, e a garota se virou. É. Era ela.

-Lily? - ela se aproximou, com uma cara apavorada – O que faz aqui?

-Estou em turnê – respondi, enquanto ela ocupava o lugar de Dorcas – Como eu te avisei por telefone, mês passado. O que você faz aqui? Achei que tinha ido viajar com uns amigos? E que roupa é essa?

Petúnia se encolheu na cadeira, escondendo a saia-hiper-curta-que-mais-parecia-um-cinto.

-Bem, eu viajei – respondeu ela, com um meio sorriso – Mas não pude voltar.

-Porque não? - perguntei.

-Eu e Vernon nos separamos de alguns amigos, no litoral, e viemos para cá. Estamos há duas semanas em Birminghan. Achava que poderia arranjar um emprego, começar uma nova vida, somente nós dois... Mas tudo desandou.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntei, assustada.

-Lily... - Petúnia fechou os olhos, quase chorando – Eu estou grávida.

_Ah, ótimo, _pensei, enquanto Marlene resmungava alguma coisa sobre pôneis malditos.

Além de ruiva, baixinha, cantora de rock, fracassada, namoradora de Shreks, agora sou titia.

Definitivamente, não tem como piorar.

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon.**

Minha cabeça girava. Eu estava tonta. Queria vomitar. E James não ajudava em nada.

-O que elas estão fazendo lá? - perguntava ele, andando de um lado para o outro em um dos quartos que alugamos, em um hotel. Lily e Petúnia se enfiaram no outro quarto há umas duas horas, e James estava pirando – O que é que essa... _Garota_ está fazendo aqui, afinal? Porquê elas conversam tanto?

-Não faço a mínima ideia – respondeu Sirius, fazendo cafuné em minha cabeça, que estava em seu colo.

-Ah, é que ela está gravida – falei de uma vez.

-Coméqueé? - disse James, pálido. Depois ele ficou vesgo e desmaiou. O quarto ficou em silêncio.

-Acho que ele achou que você estava falando da Lily – disse Zac, logo voltando para sua revista. Ninguém se prestou a tirar James do chão.

-Ogro burro – resmunguei, antes de fechar os olhos.


	14. Everything Sucks

**Narrado por James Potter.**

-Então quer dizer que... Você está grávida. E resolveu fugir de casa. Cara, não achei que existisse uma pessoa mais burra do que Sirius.

Petúnia, a irmã maquiavélica de Lily, me fuzilou com o olhar. Tá, eu não devia ter dito isso, mas acontece que aquela garota era realmente estúpida. Quando descobre que ficou grávida, imagino eu, a última coisa que é certo fazer é fugir de casa. Não?

-Cala a boca, James – disse Lily, sentada ao lado de sua irmã. Depois de muito insistir, finalmente me deixaram entrar no quarto. Remus comentou que eu estava começando a ficar verde, e que até tinha desmaiado.

Bobagem. Eu só fiquei meio... Desestabilizado quando pensei que Lily estava grávida. Nada demais.

-Hum, Petúnia? - tentei parecer carinhoso, e até me agachei para ficar ao mesmo nível que elas, sentadas na cama – Olha, sei que não nos damos muito bem desde... Bem, desde sempre, mas saiba que não importa o que aconteça, sempre estaremos aqui para te ajudar.

Meu pequeno discurso de palavras clichês não pareceu funcionar até Petúnia se jogar no chão e me abraçar, aos prantos. Olhei interrogativo para Lily, que deu de ombros. Relutante, abracei ela de volta.

-Pronto, pronto... - murmurava. Até que finalmente ela se acalmou. Respirou fundo, e sentou no chão – A primeira coisa que temos que fazer é...

Não fazia ideia. Olhei para Lily pedindo ajuda.

-Já falou com Vernon? - perguntou ela, e sua irmã fez que não – Bem, então se acalme, se arrume, coloque um sorriso nessa cara e vá contar para ele.

Petúnia concordou, limpando as lágrimas e se levantando.

-Pessoal, não sei o que faria sem vocês – falei.

Isso rendeu uma rodada extra de abraços molhados.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

Encostada na van de Zac, ao lado de James, na frente da casa de um amigo de Vernon, esperando Petúnia, e eu só tinha uma palavra: frio.

Nunca pensei que fosse quase congelar assim, na metade do ano. Mas como minha cabeça, o tempo estava uma bagunça.

-Acho que vai nevar – disse James, se encolhendo no seu fino casaco. Ele tinha vindo com uma jaqueta, mas dera pra mim. Abracei ele.

-Não ouvimos gritos até agora – comentei – Será que eles se acertaram?

-Ou Vernon pode ter jogado um tijolo na cabeça de Petúnia pra ela calar a boca – ele riu, mas parou ao ver minha expressão – Desculpe.

Não que eu ame Petúnia do fundo do meu coração. Mas, bem, ela era minha irmã. E embora ela tenha me enchido o saco a vida toda, ainda significa algo pra mim.

-Você achou mesmo que era eu quem estava grávida? - perguntei, sorrindo. Ele ficou vermelho.

-Bem, é – falou – Nessas horas a gente se desespera. Ah, se bem que não tem como você ter ficado grávida, não fazemos nada de interessante desde sei lá quando.

Eu ri.

-Andamos muito ocupados – falei – A banda, a minha mudança, meu trabalho de merda... Ainda bem que eu pedi demissão.

James pareceu assustado.

-Mas e se... Bem, isso não dar certo? - perguntou – O que você vai fazer?

Fiquei pensando por um tempo. Não tinha pensado na possibilidade de isso não dar certo, não depois da promessa que Dorcas fizera, de cololar a banda no topo.

-Ah, se isso acontecer eu dou um jeito – respondi, tentando parecer despreocupada. Mas lembrei de uma coisa, que estava me incomodando desde mais cedo – Ahn, James? Quando estávamos no bar, Marlene disse uma coisa...

-O quê? - perguntou ele – Ela finalmente percebeu que Sirius é um completo idiota?

-Não, acho que ela sempre soube disso. Ela acha que Zac está mentindo, sobre o show de Liverpool.

-Quê?

-E eu concordo com ela.

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

-Lene, pode me passar o queijo? - perguntei. Ele não estava totalmente for a do meu alcance, mas, bem... Quase não conseguia mover o braço. O curativo do lado direito da minha barriga apertava e não deixava eu me mover direito.

-Não – respondeu ela, friamente, massageando as têmporas.

Tínhamos ido até um café do outro lado da rua, para tomas café-da-manhã. O resto da galera ficara dormindo no hotel.

-Uau – respondi – Não precisa ser má.

Me levantei levemente da cadeira, e estiquei o braço o máximo que podia, pressionando o curativo, até pegar o queijo.

-Ah, pára com isso! - reclamou ela, olhando furiosamente para mim – Nem deve estar doendo tanto.

Sentei de volta e a encarei.

-Ok, Marlene, o que está acontecendo? - perguntei.

-Não te interessa.

-Claro que interessa, eu sou seu namorado!

Ela revirou os olhos e não respondeu.

-Olha, eu sei que está sendo estressante demais, mas... - comecei, mas ela riu ironicamente.

-Você _sabe_? Você não sabe nada! Ficou no hospital nos últimos dois dias, e não faz ideia de como está sendo difícil para mim manter essa banda unida!

-Olha, acho que não está sendo difícil porcaria nenhuma, já que está tudo a mesma droga! - respondi, já irritado. Ela ficou em silêncio.

-Você acha que eu não sou uma boa empresária? - perguntou ela, assustadoramente calma.

-Acho!

Bem, eu não queria ter dito aquilo. Mas escapou. Ela não entendia? Eu tô todo ferrado, e ela me culpa por qualquer coisa. Maldita T.M.P!

Marlene se levantou, e sem dizer nada, se dirigiu até a saída.

-Espera, Lene! - gritei, quando ela abria a porta. O velhinho cansado que estava servindo a mesa me olhou estranhamente – Eu não quis dizer aquilo!

Em resposta, ela levantou um dos dedos.

-Ai – resmunguei – Não precisava ser mal-educada. E ainda deixou a conta para eu pagar, brincadeira...

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

Eu estava fazendo compras com Justin Timberlake quando Marlene bateu a porta.

-EU ODEIO AQUELE... ARGH!

-O quê... - resmunguei, ainda de olhos fechados – Não pega essa saia não, Justin. A Shakira gosta mais daquela...

-O QUÊ? - gritou Marlene, olhando para mim – DORCAS, ESTRUPÍCIO, ACORDA!

-Justin Einstein gelatina! - gritei, sentando de um salto na cama. Olhei para o lado e vi a outra cama de solteiro vazia – Pera, cadê a Lene? Ah, tá aí... Boa noite.

Me cobri com o edredom até a cabeça, mas Marlene, com toda delicadeza digna de uma princesa, arrancou ele de cima de mim.

-Já é quase meio dia! - disse ela – Vamos chamar Zac, daqui a pouco temos que ir.

-Onde é que você estava? - perguntei, me esticando toda.

-Tomando café com o mondrungolóide – respondeu ela, sem olhar para mim.

-Ah, Sirius – me levantei e fui até o banheiro. Depois de eu fazer o que tinha pra fazer lá (não vou dar detalher, é indelicado), voltei para o quarto e vi Marlene chorando por cima da mala.

-Lene! - exclamei, e corri até ela – O que houve?

-Eu... Ah, Dorcas!

Ela se agarrou em mim, molhando meu pijama com suas lágrimas.

-Me conta o que houve.

-Eu cansei, Dorc's – ela respondeu, me soltando e secando os olhos violentamente – Eu...

-MENINAS! - gritou Zac, do corredor, aparentemente tocando um... Aquilo era um bongô? – Levantem suas bundas cheias de celulite da cama, temos uma longa viajem pela frente! E Lily, não fale nada até chegarmos lá! Temos um longo show pela frente. UHU! AH, É! UHU! ZAC É DEMAIS!

Ele foi para seu quarto, cantando algo que pareceia Spice Girls. Olhei para o colchão no chão, que tiramos de um quarto vazio, e vi que Lily não estava.

-Dorcas – chamou Lene, jogando suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão para dentro de sua mala – Eu vou pra casa.


	15. We Want To Kill Zac Again

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

Não sei se era Karatê, Judô ou Taekwondo, mas que Dorcas sabia dar um chute, ah, isso ela sabia.

-SIRIUS BLACK SEU ESTRUPÍCIO SEM CORAÇÃO! - berrava ela, no meio do saguão, olhando para Sirius, caído no chão.

Todos estavam esperando no saguão do hotel, com suas malas, para voltar para a estrada. Quando o meu elevador abriu, vi Dorcas praticamente voar pra cima do baterista da School of Rock. James correu para apartar.

-Dorcas! - exclamei, correndo pra perto – O que é isso?

-ESSE MONDRUGOLÓIDE...

-Não grita.

-Desculpe. Esse mondrugolóide teve a magnífica ideia de brigar com Lene! E agora ela quer ir pra casa!

Sirius parecia tão surpreso quanto eu.

-Quê? Mas ela que brigou comigo!

-E agora ela te odeia, parabéns! - retrucou Dorcas.

-Isso por acaso tem a ver com um pudim e com uma calça jeans nova? - perguntei, mas eles negaram – Então é sério. E _novo_. Eu vou lá pra cima falar com Lene, e James, por favor, amarra Dorcas e prende ela no porta-malas.

-Pede deixar – respondeu ele, rindo.

-Onde você esteve a noite toda? - perguntou Zac, enquanto eu chamava o elevador.

-Com Petúnia – respondi – Bem, isso foi antes dela voltar com Vernon e virar as costas para mim, a única pessoa que realmente se importa.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto das garotas, vi Marlene jogando suas roupas na mala com uma força desnecessária.

-Lene? - chamei, e ela se virou no exato momento que atirava um pacote de absorventes, e ele voava pela janela – Tudo bem?

-Claro que tá tudo bem, porquê não estaria? - respondeu ela, rapidamente.

-Talvez porquê... Você tá tentando enfiar o travesseiro do hotel em sua mala.

Ela parou no meio da ação e pareceu confusa.

-Bem, eu... Ah, ás vezes precisamos de travesseiros.

Sentei na cama já arrumada de Dorcas.

-Eu ouvi que você e Sirius brigaram – falei, e ela deu de ombros – E que você quer ir embora. Olha, eu não sei qual foi o motivo, e também não quero...

-Isso não te interessa! - gritou ela, se voltando para mim – E eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui! Zac Perfeição assumiu meu lugar! Eu sou uma inútil!

E começou a chorar. Me ajoelhei ao seu lado e a abracei.

-Você não é uma completa inútil! - falei.

-Eu não falei nada sobre "completa" - resmungou ela.

-Todos aqui amam você! Todos se importam com você! - continuei – E Zac Bobão não assumiu o seu lugar! Ele só chegou pra, sei lá, ajudar.

-Isso não tá dando certo, Lily – disse ela, fungando – Essa banda. É melhor todos irmos para casa, não?

-Algumas semanas atrás, eu falei exatamente a mesma coisa para Dorcas – contei – E ela prometeu que, em um ano, conseguiríamos colocar a School Of Rock lá no topo. E agora eu prometo a você. Eu _quero_ que isso dê certo. Estou sonhando com isso desde a sexta série. Mas eu preciso que todos fiquem unidos.

Marlene olhou para baixo.

-Se estivéssemos desistido quando perdemos a Batalha das Bandas, onde estaríamos agora?

-Provavelmente em um apartamento legal em Londres, cheias da grana e com um emprego bom – respondeu ela, dando uma risadinha.

-É, mas não seria tão divertido – falei – Não teríamos liberdade para sermos do jeito que queremos. Todo esse tempo, nos dedicando à banda... Vai valer a pena, Lene. Vai valer a pena.

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

Lene jogou sua mala no porta-malas com tanta força que eu achei que ia morrer.

Eu já tive um namorado. Não lembro o nome dele. E também não lembro porquê nos separamos. Só sei que não fiquei mal assim como Lene.

-Vamos embora ou não? - gritou ela, já dentro da van e com o cinto de segurança, enquanto todos enrolavam para entrar – Temos um prazo, esqueceram?

-Como podemos esquecer – resmungou James, entrando no banco da frente ao lado de Zac – Você faz questão de nos lembrar disso toda hora.

-Cala a boca, James, e vai lavar o pé – respondeu ela. Todos a olharam confusos. Comecei a rir.

-O sapo não lava o pé. James não lava o pé – falei. Todos reviraram os olhos.

-Porquê Zac tá dirigindo? - perguntei, quando saíamos da cidade – Eu sei dirigir.

-Ah, é – ironizou Sirius – Não foi você que atropelou o instrutor?

-Não, essa foi Lily – respondi, e a garota riu.

-E agora a lei me proíbe de ficar a menos de trinta metros daquele cara.

-Eu me assustei com o adesivo ofensivo da traseira de um caminhão e arranjei briga com uma gangue de caminhoneiros – falei, me lembrando do ocorrido – E teve aquela vez que eu dormi na prova do vestibular.

-Não foi no avião? - perguntou James.

-Também. Eu dormi em Sydney e acordei em Paris – falei, enquanto eles riam – Acho que eu rolei pra baixo de um banco e as aeromoças não me viram.

-Nossa, vocês todos têm histórias fantásticas sobre suas vidas – ironizou Marlene, de braços cruzados. A janela estava aberta na cara dela, mas dava pra sentir o calor de sua raiva.

-Ah, não enche – respondeu Sirius. Os dois se encararam furiosamente.

-Nossa, até deu pra sentir a temperatura esfriando – comentei.

-Eu liguei o ar-condicionado.

-Ah.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

Um cara pinta o cabelo de verde e automaticamente começa a sofrer bullying.

Sirius sempre foi idiota e ninguém se importa, cadê a justiça?

Eu sempre sofri bullying, na verdade. Desde pequeno o Word não aceita que James Potter é um nome de verdade, sempre muda para Jadílson Anoplosterno. Isso me traumatizou, sabe?

Fora isso, minha vida foi de boa. Bem, sem contar os trezentos e setenta e oito foras que eu levei de Lily Evans. Não foi exatamente esse número. Só disse isso pra socializar.

-Falta muito pra chegar?

Suspirei, já irritado.

-Sirius, pela milésima vez, estamos parados – respondi.

A Lanchonete Brilho de Sol tinha tudo menos claridade. Era meio brega, naquele estilo de anos setenta. Mas as fritas eram ótimas.

-Ain dug stei nope dlol? - falou Sirius, com a boca cheia de hambúrguer.

-Quê?

-Ele perguntou se você vai tomar sua Coca – disse Marlene, com um ar cansado. Estávamos reunidos em volta de uma mesa, literalmente comendo tudo que víamos pela frente. Éramos os únicos clientes dessa lanchonete à beira da estrada, mas a jovem garçonete parecia muito feliz com isso. Inclusive, não parava de olhar para meu cabelo.

Viu só? Sou irresistível.

-Vou sim – falei, puxando meu copo para mais perto de mim, no meio de um monte de embalagens – Lene, você tem o dom. Eu conheço Sirius há mais de dez anos, e na maioria das vezes não faço a mínima ideia do que ele está falando.

-Com licença – disse a garçonete, se aproximando cautelosa – Desculpe, mas eu o conheço de algum lugar?

Lily largou sua pizza e me lançou o olhar número 223: "Explique-se ou morra". Esse é bem comum nas garotas.

-Depende. Você estudou em Hogwarts? - perguntei, e ela negou – Frequenta a Venda do Seu Zé? Mora no centro de Londres? Tem uma tara por caras de cabelo colorido? Gosta de pôneis? Batatas? Rock? Triângulos? Ou talvez pôneis? Já falei isso?

-Não, espera – ela me interrompeu – Rock!

Sirius e Remus se entreolharam.

-Uh. - disse Remus – Isso é novo.

A garçonete pareceu pensar por um tempo. Depois seus olhos brilharam.

-Claro! - exclamou – Vocês são a School of Rock! Eu, tipo... AMO VOCÊS!

-Com certeza isso é novo – continuou Remus – Você por acaso não tem um fusca azul, não é?

-Meu Deus, isso é fantástico! - gritava a garçonete, dando pulinhos de alegria – Uma das bandas mais épicas da história, aqui, comendo batatinhas no Brilho do Sol! Ah, o grupo não vai acreditar quando eu contar... A propósito, eu sou Sarah.

-Espera, grupo? - perguntou Dorcas.

-É! Eu conheço uns vinte, mas deve ter três vezes mais. São pessoas fanáticas pela School of Rock – contou Sarah, puxando uma cadeira e se enfiando entre mim e Zac – Elas andam pela cidade, prendem cartazes, picham muros, com as letras de suas músicas! É incrível!

-Uau. - falei – Nossos fãs são uns maníacos.

-Claro, maníacos por vocês – riu Sarah. Não sei se era felicidade ou maconha, mas ela parecia muito animada – Ah, nem devia estar parada – ela se levantou de um salto – Ah, e quando vai ser o próximo show de vocês?

Todos olhamos para Zac.

-Ahn... No Festival de Birmingham – respondeu ele.

-Ah, qual é? No festival da Agropecuária? - riu Sarah – Só os perdedores vão lá!

Voltamos a olhar para Zac, que deu de ombros.

-Acho que nesse exato momento somos exatamente isso.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

Eu nunca disse que não éramos perdedores. Mas ouvir isso do nosso próprio criador... Não faz a mínima diferença.

-Duvido – continuou a garçonete maluca. Porque todos nossos fãs são malucos? Eles podem gostar da gente, mas porquê nos imitar? - Enfim. Pena que não dá mais para comprar os ingressos, tão em cima...

-Como assim? - perguntei – Falta mais de uma semana!

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse doido. As pessoas costumam fazer isso, é.

-Você está louco, baixista da School Of Rock? - pelo o menos ela não acha que eu sou o garoto da manutenção – Os ingressos já estão esgotados. E faltava uma semana há mais de uma semana. O show é amanhã.

Nesse exato momento, todos queríamos matar Zac. Acho que o Zac queria matar o Zac.

Tenho a leve impressão que isso já aconteceu antes.


	16. Hopelessly

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

-PELO AMOR DE DEUS, JAMES, SEGURA ESSA GUITARRA! - berrava Marlene.

-ESSA É A ANIMAÇÃO QUE EU SENTIA FALTA! - gritei, rindo.

Quando chegamos à porta do evento, fomos literalmente arrastados para os camarins, se é que podemos chamar isso de camarim. É só uma sala atrás do palco, com paredes sujas e um espelho quebrado, onde terminávamos de nos arrumar.

Ainda bem que tinha trazido aquela roupa. Imagino como seria terrível fazer um show de rock usando abrigo e moletom.

-GALERA, CINCO MINUTOS! - gritou Zac, aparecendo na porta.

-Droga, Zac, como você pôde esquecer isso? - reclamou Sirius – Poderíamos ter chegado horas antes!

-EU SEI, EU SEI! - respondeu ele, tentando ser ouvido no meio da barulheira – EU SOU HUMANO, SABIA?

-PORQUÊ ESTAMOS GRITANDO? - gritei. Quando todos na sala abruptamente calaram a boca, deu para ouvir o barulho do lado de fora. Era conversa e mugido pra tudo quanto é lado – TUDO BEM, VOLTEM A BERRAR!

-Lily, arruma esse cabelo! - exclamou Dorcas, se aproximando após ficar meia hora tentando convencer Remus a usar um chapéu.

-O que tem de errado com meu cabelo? - perguntei, deixando ela ajeitá-lo –Quero dizer, além dele ser vermelho.

-Prontos? - Zac apareceu de novo – Não? Que se dane, vamos nessa!

Seguimos ele por um corredor escuro. Meu estômago se revirava de nervosismo. Podia vomitar a qualquer momento.

-School Of Rock? - perguntou um técnico. Concordamos – Ainda bem, achávamos que não iam vir – ele virou sobre o ombro e gritou – Fulmann! Me deve dez libras! Por aqui, por favor.

-Zac? - chamei, antes de subir no palco. Ouvia várias vozes do lado de fora, mas nada que resumisse a situação – Quantas pessoas tem lá fora?

Ele apenas sorriu.

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

A escuridão me confundia. Eu mal podia ver três palmos além dos meus pratos. Só conseguia escutar James tocando.

_**A million miles away**_

_(A milhares de milhas de distância)__**  
Your signal in the distance**_

_(Seu sinal há distância)__**  
To whom it may concern**_

_(Para quem possa interessar)_

Lily começou a cantar e um foco de luz surgiu sobre ela. Alguns gritos da plateia. Mais nada.

_**I think I lost my way**_

_(Acho que me perdi)**  
Getting good at starting over**_

_(Estou ficando bom em começar de novo)**  
Everytime that I return**_

_(Toda vez que eu retorno)****_

I'm learning to walk again

_(Estou aprendendo a andar de novo)**  
I believe I've waited long enough**_

_(Acredito que esperei tempo demais)**  
Where do I begin?**_

_(Por onde eu começo?)_

_**I'm learning to talk again**_

_(Estou aprendendo a falar de novo)**  
Can't you see I've waited long enough**_

_(Você não pode ver que eu esperei tempo demais)**  
Where do I begin?**_

_(Por onde eu começo?)_

Tá, e agora eu estava cego. Parecia que todas as luzes do local se acenderam. Finalmente conseguia ver a plateia. Tentei fazer os cálculos, mas sou péssimo em cálculos. Umas duzentas pessoas. Cento e cinquenta. Todas lá por nossa causa.

_**Do you remember the days**_

_(Você lembra dos dias)**  
We built these paper mountains and sat and watched them burn**_

_(Construimos montanhas de papel e olhamos enquanto queimavam)**  
I think I found my place**_

_(Acho que encontrei meu lugar)**  
Can't you feel it growing stronger**_

_(Você sente isso ficando mais forte)**  
Little conquerors**_

_(Pequenos conquistadores)_

Pequenos conquistadores? Talvez.

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon.**

Do lugar onde eu estava, podia ver que Lily estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

Até eu me surpreendi em ver toda essa gente. Imagino como ela se sentiu. Ao ver que seu trabalho têm importância.

-Legal, né? - perguntou Dorcas, animada, surgindo ao meu lado. Ela carregava diversas mudas de árvores, algumas sacolas ecológicas nos ombros, uma vaca de pelúcia e um peixinho dourado em um saco cheio d'água – Não achei que uma feira agropecuária seria tão legal.

-Normalmente elas não têm shows de rock, eu acho – respondi – Onde é que você arranjou tudo isso?

-Ah, tem várias barracas lá fora – disse ela, dando de ombros – Nossa, aqui o ar realmente está abafado.

O palco ficava em um ginásio, e do lado de fora havia um enorme gramado, com exposições, lojinhas e palestras, onde pessoas e animais circulavam. A coisa mais normal que eu vira hoje foi uma garota puxando um pato por uma coleira.

Acho que depois de tudo, Sarah estava certa. Todos que gostam de School Of Rock são meio retardados. Bem como os criadores, não?

_**I'm learning to walk again**_

_(Estou aprendendo a andar de novo)  
**I believe I've waited long enough**_

_(Acredito que já esperei demais)  
**Where do I begin?**_

_(Por onde eu começo?)_

Lily cantava o refrão com uma animação que eu não via há tempos, pulando no palco, interagindo com os garotos e, bem, se divertindo. Eu olhava ao redor, observando o público, quando o vi.

Cabelos loiros, um barrigão. E carregando... Ah, não pode ser. Não pode ser.

_Eu conheço aquele porco._

**Narrado por James Potter.**

Um grupo de adultos de cara feia em um canto nos olhavam... Bem, de cara feia. Imagino que queriam que nós calássemos a boca e começássemos um culto à Nossa Senhora dos Fazendeiros.

A maioria do nosso público era jovem. Grande parte dos adolescentes de Birmingham pareciam se amontoar naquele ginásio. Todos cantavam. Todos sabiam nossas músicas.

**New names and numbers that I don't know**

(Novos nomes e números que eu não conheço)

**Address to places like Abbey Road**

(Endereços de lugares como Abbey Road)

**Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want**

(Dia se transformam em noites, noites se transformam no que quisermos)

**We're young enough to say**

(Somos jovens demais para dizer)

-Não somos tão desconhecidos assim, não é? - gritei para Remus, quando ele se aproximou, ainda tocando. Ele riu.

-Nós somos a School Of Rock! - disse Lily, no microfone – Somos feios, sabemos – ela riu e ouvimos gritos da multidão – Mas se Sirius não fosse feio, não seria baterista – todos rimos, enquanto ele fazia uma careta – Só chegamos até aqui por causa de vocês. O que seríamos sem vocês?

Ela sorriu e continuamos a tocar.

**Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight**

(Tem esse sentimento que você não pode lutar)

**Like this city is on fire tonight**

(Como essa citade está em chamas essa noite)

**This could really be a good life**

(Essa poderia ser uma vida boa)

**A good, good life**

(Uma boa, vida boa)

**Hopelessly**

(Desesperadamente)

**I feel like there might be something that I'll miss**

(Eu sinto como se tivesse algo que sentirei falta)

**Hopelessly**

(Desesperadamente)

**I feel like the window closes oh so quick**

(Sinto como se as janelas se fechassem tão rápido)

**Hopelessly**

(Desesperadamente)

**I'm taking a mental picture of you now**

(Estou tirando uma foto mental de você agora)

**'Cuz hopelessly**

(Porque desesperadamente)

**The hope is we have so much to feel good about**

(A esperança é que temos muito mais para nos sentirmos bem)

Demoramos tanto tempo para chegar até aqui. Tantas brigas, confusões. Tudo para nos trazer até aqui. O nosso maior show em anos. E pelo jeito tem mais a caminho.

Bem... Se for verdade.


	17. An Elmo and a Pig

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

-ÁÁÁGUAAAAAA! - gritava a ruiva mais irritante da galáxia – A DRINK FOR THE HORROR THAT I'M IN! FOR THE GOOD GUYS AND THE BAD GUYS, FOR THE MONSTERS THAT I'VE BEEN!

O show tinha acabado, mas Lily Evans não parecia saber disso. Pulava pelo camarim como se estivesse bêbada, com seus cabelos vermelhos grudando na cara.

-Pode parar, Elmo? - pedi, atirando uma garrafa de água para ela.

-Fica na sua... hãn... Ah, que se dane. Você não é estranho o suficiente para eu conseguir criar algum apelido ofensivo que pegue – tentou ela, e depois bebeu meio litro de água direto.

-Ah, obrigado?

-Galera, cadê a Lene? - perguntou Sirius, que tinha passado os últimos quinze minutos deitado no chão frio, de olhos fechados – Ela disse que estaria aqui depois do show.

-ESSE FOI O SHOW MAIS DIVÔNICO DE TODA A HISTÓRIA DA SCHOOL OF ROCK! - gritou Lily, jogando o resto da água pra longe.

-Ah, começou... - resmunguei.

-O COMEÇO FOI TIPO "OOOOHHHHHH" E DEPOIS BAM BAM BAM E SIRIUS TUNTS PÁ TUNTS TUNTS PÁ E O JAMES NHÉNHINHÉÉÉÉ E O REMUS TUN TUN TUN SOU EMO TOCO BAIXO TUN TUN...

A garota respirou fundo e sentou no chão.

-Nossa. Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu – falei ironicamente, e ela sorriu para mim, ofegante.

Na verdade, foi quase isso. Podemos tirar o "SOU EMO TOCO BAIXO" da minha parte, mas foi basicamente isso.

-MEUS BEBÊS! - gritou Zac, entrando no camarim, dando saltinhos – EU AMO VOCÊS, EU AMO A MÚSICA DE VOCÊS, E EU AMO... - ele parou para pensar por alguns instantes – EU ME AMO, FALA SÉRIO!

-SCHOOL OF ROCK É DEZ! - gritou Lily, se levantando de um salto, com os braços para o alto.

-E além do mais – continuou Zac – Vocês... pausa dramática... tcham tcham tcham... preparados? Preparados?

-Diz logo! - exclamou James.

-VOCÊS GANHARAM CACHÊ!

Me juntei a Lily e a Zac em uma espécie de Hula Hula pelo camarim.

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

-Lene, tem certeza? - perguntei, apreensiva. Mas ela estava decidida.

Se um dia você encontrar uma Marlene que não seja cabeça dura, pode ter certeza que o apocalipse está próximo.

-Mas você não deve fazer isso, não sem contatar o resto da banda primeiro – falei, segurando o braço dela.

-A banda que se dane – ela respondeu, se soltando em um puxão – Isso é pessoal.

A School Of Rock tinha arrasado, isso ninguém podia negar. Mas eu passei a maior parte do show tentando convencer Marlene McKinnon a não dar porrada no nosso ex-professor de Filosofia.

-Mas isso... Isso é ridículo! - gritei, a acompanhando na saída do ginásio. Uma tentativa de banda de rock se apresentava, chamada Kelly got the Melly. É, também não entendi – Você não pode simplesmente sair por aí, roubando porcos alheios! Ele não é seu, Lene! Nunca foi!

-Eu o amava! - berrou ela, se voltando abruptamente para mim. Algumas pessoas ao redor nos observavam, imaginando que estávamos falando de garotos. Como estavam errados... - Ele era especial, ok? E veio aquele idiota e simplesmente o tomou de volta! Não é justo!

Podia sentir a dor em sua voz. Nunca imaginei que uma garota como Marlene iria se importar tanto com um porco como Ariclenes.

-Eu posso te comprar um peixinho – murmurei, mas ela revirou os olhos e saiu à procura de Ronei Carlos. Fico feliz que ela tenha deixado seu estoque de facas em Londres.

-Com licença, você sabe onde fica o banheiro? - perguntou alguém atrás de mim. Levantei o braço para apontar para o outro lado do campo quando vi quem era.

Ah, tinha que ser. Esse tal de destino tá de sacanagem.

-Professor Ronei? - chamei, em um fio de voz.

-Não sei se ainda posso ser chamado de professor – respondeu ele, acariciando a cabeça de Ariclenes, em seu colo – Desde aquele incidente com as sanguessugas, as normas escolares nunca foram mais as mesmas. McKinnon, não é?

-Meadowes – corrigi, e segurei o impulso de completar com "McKinnon está armando um plano diabólico para roubar seu porco enquanto anda por esse evento selvagem com uma pá imaginária, que ela sabe muito bem como usar" - Nossa, há quanto tempo... Ariclenes está bem?

-Madonna – corrigiu ele, de nariz empinado – Ela está perfeitamente bem, obrigado.

-O banheiro é por ali – indiquei – Se quiser, eu cuido dele... dela, enquanto você vai.

-Ah, é muita gentileza de sua parte – disse ele, me entregando Aricle... Madonna. Nunca vou me acostumar com isso – Volto daqui a meia hora. Intestino trabalhoso esse, viu...

Ele simplesmente se afastou.

Ah, não pode ser. Não pode ser tão fácil. Nunca é assim tão fácil.

Principalmente para nós.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

-Cadê todo mundo? - perguntou Zac, de cara feia, quando se aproximou da van. Ele nos encarregou de colocar todos os instrumentos dentro dela, para voltar à viagem.

-Só eu sobrei – respondi – Lene e Dorcas sumiram, Lily foi ver uns filhotinhos de cachorro na barraca aqui do lado, Sirius foi ao banheiro e Remus... Não sei cadê ele.

-Tô aqui – ouvimos uma voz fraca vindo de dentro da van. Remus aparentemente estava em algum lugar entre a bateria e alguns fios – Tô te chamando há um século.

-Ah, desculpe – disse, o desenterrando com dificuldade do emaranhado de fios – Achei que fosse o palhaço aqui do lado. Ele sabe fazer uma minhoca de balão.

Sirius e Lily se aproximaram.

-Ele era tão fofis, parecia uma bolinha de pelos – dizia a garota, para um Sirius com cara de pastel.

-James, por favor – disse ele, pálido – Compra um cachorro para sua namorada.

-Pra dentro – falei.

-Por favor? - pediu Lily, fazendo biquinho.

-Quando voltarmos para casa, eu compro um – falei, sorrindo. Ela me tascou um beijo e entrou na van.

-Você não vai comprar, não é? - sussurrou Sirius, antes de entrar.

-Claro que não.

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

-Dois, quatro, cinco – contou Zac, apontando para cada um de nós – Tá faltando alguém.

-Alguém que é loiro, retardado e se chama Dorcas Meadowes – resmungou Marlene. Ela parecia ter voltado à seu espírito de chata. Lily a encontrou resmungando perto de uma barraca de algodão doce.

-E alguém que por uma razão que ninguém sabe explicar está se aproximando da gente com um porco – disse Lily calmamente, com o nariz grudado na janela. Segui seu olhar e saí da van correndo.

-NÃO PODE SER! - berrei.

Alcancei Dorcas antes que Ariclenes pudesse dar seu surto de pânico.

-Eu o encontrei – ofegou a garota – Na verdade, eu o roubei. Então acho que seria legal se meio que saíssemos daqui. Tipo, agora.

-Eu não acredito... - falei, pegando o porco no colo. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – Ah, eu senti tanto sua falta...

Por um segundo, achei que o porco correspondia meu abraço. Mas ele começou a se agitar.

-Ari?

-AH MAS ISSO É UM ABSURDO! PEGUEM AQUELE ROQUEIRO!

Alguém segurou meus braços antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer reação.

-COMO VOCÊ OUSA TENTAR TIRÁ-LA DE MIM? - berrava Ronei Carlos, apontando seu dedo linguiçudo para minha cara. Ele arrancou Ari dos meus braços – Policiais, levem-no!

Pude sentir hesitação.

-Ahn, moço – começou um policial, que segurava meu braço esquerdo – não podemos prendê-lo por tentar roubar um porco.

-E PORQUÊ NÃO?

Pelo canto do olho, vi Zac, Lily, James e Remus se aproximarem.

-Porque, bem... é um porco!

-MAS É O MEU PORCO! - berrou Ronei.

-Não estava tentando roubá-lo, oficiais – comecei, com a maior cara de inocente que consegui. Nossa, não me sinto tão inocente há anos – Eu não o via há muito tempo, só queria matar a saudade.

-Tudo que vocês viram pode não ser exatamente o que vocês imaginaram – afirmou Dorcas, com uma cara de sábia. Olhamos para ela, confusos.

-Tudo bem – disse o outro policial, e senti a pressão em meus braços aflouxar – Vamos deixar eles em paz.

Os policias se afastaram, mas Ronei Carlos continuou nos encarando com raiva.

-Não pensem que eu não sei o que vocês fizeram no verão passado – disse.

-Ahn... O que fizemos no verão passado? - perguntei.

-E eu sei lá. Vi isso em um filme e sempre quis dizer – respondeu ele, dando de ombros – É como: TÁXI, SIGA AQUELE PÔNEI!

Fui trocar um olhar confuso com Dorcas, mas ela parecia entender.

-Ah, sei – disse ela – Eu sempre quis dizer isso também.

-Professor – começou Lene, cautelosa. Acho que ela perdeu a vontade de matar alguém – Não queremos tirar Madonna do senhor. Mas tem que admitir que passamos bastante tempo com ela. Se puder, por favor, deixar a gente se despedir dele...

Ronei pareceu pensar.

-Tudo bem – disse por fim, colocando o porco no chão – Mas vou ficar de olho.

Lene se abaixou, e eu também.

-Você dá um soco no idiota e eu pego o porco – sussurrou ela. Olhei para ela – Tá, tá, tudo bem. Ari... NEM VEM, PROFESSOR, O NOME DELA SEMPRE VAI SER ARICLENES! Ari... Nós passamos momentos maravilhosos, mas infelizmente eles acabaram há tempos. Não podemos mais nos ver – ela afagou a cabeça do porco.

-Como se ele entendesse... - resmungou James, atrás de mim. Mas ele se agachou também – Sentimos sua falta, Ari. Nós te amamos.

-Mais do que tudo – fungou Zac, puxando um lenço do bolso. Ele parecia não saber o que dizer.

-Você sempre será o mascote da School Of Rock, mesmo não estando por perto – falei – Aqueles dias malucos na sala de música não...

Ouvimos um grito.

-O que foi isso? - perguntei, olhando ao redor.

-Parece que sua amiga arranjou briga com algumas aves – disse Ronei Carlos, olhando para o lado.

-ALGUÉM SEGURA AQUELE PATO!

Lily tentava segurar o animal, mas ele dava bicadas nela e tentava escapar.

-Essa garota não consegue ficar um minuto sem armar confusão? - resmunguei, indo atrás dela.

-Vocês são a School Of Rock – disse Ronei – O normal não é aceito por vocês.

Disse o cara que tem um porco chamado Madonna.


	18. Lies, Trains and Doritos

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

Todo mundo parecia meio deprimido. Não sei se era por causa de terem que voltar a se enfiar dentro de uma van ou se era por causa das lembranças dolorosas do nosso porquinho, mas... Acho que ninguém devia ficar assim depois de um show como aqueles.

-Não acredito nisso – falei – Aquele pato comeu minha pulseira da sorte!

-Lily – disse James – Pela décima vez: Ninguém mandou você esfregar manteiga nele.

-Não esfreguei manteiga na minha pulseira! - reclamei, me virando no banco para encará-lo – Manteiga não tem cheiro bom. Era geleia de uva.

-Isso explica muita coisa – murmurou Zac, ao meu lado.

Depois de muito lutar, finalmente consegui sentar no banco da frente. Era sempre James e Sirius, e isso estava começando a virar uma van machista. E eles ainda disseram que eu era baixinha demais para sentar no banco da frente.

Ah, qual é. Isso é... A mais pura verdade. Droga.

-Se eu encontrar aquele idiota mais uma vez... - disse Lene – Juro que soco tanto aquela pança que ele vai acabar soltando banha pelos ouvidos.

Eu ri.

-Isso não é uma coisa que se vê todos os dias.

-Próxima parada? - perguntou James. Zac deu de ombros.

-Ah, sei lá – respondeu ele – Para onde a estrada nos levar.

Troquei um olhar preocupado com Lene, que por sua vez trocou com Dorcas, que olhou para James, e esse com Sirius.

-Ah, qual é? Eu quero participar também da troca de olhares misteriosa! - reclamou Remus. Nós o encaramos – Tá, podem parar agora. Tá me dando medo.

-Qual o problema? - perguntou Zac, olhando pelo retrovisor.

-Nós, huh... - começou James – Estamos meio incertos sobre o destino da School Of Rock.

-Como assim, que papo é esse?

-Você disse que tinha dois shows para a banda.

-Um nessa feira – continuei – E o outro em Liverpool.

De repente todos ficaram tensos.

-E...? - incentivou Zac.

-E queremos saber se é verdade – soltei – Porque se não for... Zac, se isso não for verdade, a gente nunca vai te perdoar.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

Ninguém queria falar nada.

-Pessoal, vocês sabem que não precisa ser assim – disse Zac.

-Você é um idiota, sabia? - disse Lily, colocando sua mala no chão, com violência. Suas lágrimas há muito já secaram – Leve os instrumentos lá pra casa da mamãe, uma hora a gente busca.

-Vamos? - chamou Lene, já mais na frente, com Sirius – O trem já vai partir.

-Pelo o menos deixa que eu levo vocês! - tentou Zac.

Ele se calou ao ver meu olhar furioso.

-Eu nunca mais quero ver ele na minha vida – falei, me atirando na poltrona. Com um solavanco, o trem começou a andar.

De volta a Londres. De volta a nossa vidinha medíocre. Tudo por causa de Zac, e de sua estúpida mentira.

"_Tive alguns probleminhas, na questão de... Convencer os organizadores a colocá-los no evento"_ dissera ele _"Mas não se preocupem, consegui um show para vocês. Em um chá de fraldas, o que acham?"_. Em um segundo estávamos arrasando, e no outro... Destinados a fazermos eventos medíocres.

-Acho que vai ser difícil – disse Lily, ao meu lado – Ele meio que é casado com minha mãe. - ela olhou para mim, triste – O que faremos agora, James?

Segurei sua mão.

-Eu sei – Sirius virou para trás e colocou o queixo sobre o encosto do banco – Vamos chegar no apartamento da Lily, jogar nossas malas em cima da cama dela e pedir uma pizza, o que acham?

-Adorei a parte da minha cama – ironizou Lily, com um meio sorriso – Mas só se for de queijo. Ah, e tem que ter batata frita também.

-E bolinho de arroz! - exclamou Dorcas, do banco de trás.

Franzi o cenho.

-Tá, bolinho de arroz – estranhou Lily – James paga, não é, Jay-Jay?

Todos deram uma breve risada. Como se ainda estivéssemos a caminho de oportunidades, como se nada tivesse mudado.

Como se ainda fossemos uma banda.

-Sério, James, você paga.

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon.**

-QUERIDA, CHEGUEEI! - gritei, ao abrir a porta do apartamento de Lily – Nossa, sempre quis dizer isso. Cadê você?

O apartamento de Lily era realmente minúsculo. Ela vive nele há uns três anos, e eu ainda não consegui achar a tinta da parede da sala. Tinha mais livros do que oxigênio.

-Tô aqui – Lil's apareceu na porta da cozinha, com os olhos vermelhos.

-Honey, que foi? - perguntei, me aproximando e a abraçando. Ela deu uma risadinha.

-Nada não, eu estava picando cebola.

-Ah, então tá. - A soltei e me atirei no sofá.

-Na verdade, eu estava lembrando do nosso último show – fungou ela, tirando o avental e o jogando na cozinha.

-Ah, nem pensa nisso – falei – Já faz o quê, cinco dias?

-Seis – corrigiu ela – Mas é meio impossível não pensar. Foi tão especial.

-Eu sei – suspirei – Mas as coisas mudam. E aqui estamos nós, tentando nos adaptar a essa vida estranha. Temos que aceitar que não deu certo.

-QUERIDA, CHEGUEI!

-Ei, essa frase é minha! - gritei para James, que aparecia na porta.

-O que ela está fazendo aqui? - perguntou ele, confuso – Achei que ia ser só nós dois.

-Ah, por favor – falei, abanando com a mão – Um acampamento na sala de só duas pessoas? Que graça isso teria?

James revirou os olhos.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

Deitados em almofadas e cobertores no chão da sala de Lily Evans, comendo Doritos e ouvindo Simple Plan.

O cúmulo do fundo do poço.

-Ok, ok, eu tenho uma – disse Dorcas, depois de se recuperar de três ataques de risos – O que é um pontinho verde na Antártica? Um _pingreen_!

Nunca vi Sirius rir tanto em minha vida.

-Como somos idiotas – comentou Marlene, segurando uma risada.

-É, acho que percebemos isso – concordou Sirius, e Lene olhou feio para ele.

-Fala sério, quando vocês vão se acertar? - perguntou Lily, deitada com a cabeça na barriga de James – Vocês dois não se agarrando toda hora já está me dando nos nervos.

-Não sei do que você está falando – resmungou Sirius, olhando para baixo. Lene revirou os olhos.

-Ah, Remus. Você falou com Tonks? - perguntou Marlene, tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto – Eu peguei uma blusa emprestada, e queria devolver. Ela deve estar P da vida comigo.

-Na verdade, não falei com ela – respondi, pegando um punhado de pipoca. Todos olharam para mim – Ela foi viajar com uns amigos, acho – expliquei – Volta depois de amanhã.

-Ah – disse Lene – Que bom. Vou poder usar aquela blusa mais uma vez.

-Tudo bem com vocês dois? - perguntou Lily, dando uma olhadela para Dorcas, que disfarçou.

-Claro – respondi – Porquê não estaria? - Dorcas se encolheu nas cobertas, e Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Não era justo com Dorcas. Não era justo com Tonks. Não era justo comigo mesmo.

-Na verdade – continuei – Vou terminar com ela.

-QUÊ? - gritou James, fazendo Lily dar um salto – Porquê?

-Acho que isso é óbvio pra todo mundo – respondeu Lene – Remus e Dorcas vão casar.

Ri, nervoso.

-Não vamos casar – falei – Mas é bem por esse caminho.

De uma hora para outra, todos pareceram mais animados.

-Ah, caramba! - riu Lily – Vou ser a madrinha, não é? Diz que sim.

-Nem vem! - brincou Lene – Essa ideia foi minha! Você pode tirar fotos, ou entregar toalhas no banheiro.

Depois disso, Dorcas deitou no meu colo.

Eu estava feliz. Todos estávamos. Não tínhamos mais uma banda. Mas estávamos juntos.

E, desde o início, essa era a única coisa que realmente importava.


	19. And I Feel Fine

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

-BIRTHDAY PARTY, CHEESECAKE, JELLY BEAN, BOOM! - cantava, super alto, enquanto fazia suco, na cozinha – YOU SYMBIOTIC, PATRIOTIC, SLAM, BUG, NET, RIGHT?

-RIGHT! - completou James, da sala.

-NÃO CANTA TÃO ALTO, JAMES! - gritei – É MUITA DESCONSIDERAÇÃO COM OS VIZINHOS!

Corri para a sala de estar, a tempo de ouvir duas fortes batidas no teto. Eu e James começamos a rir.

-Bem que você disse que ela fazia isso – disse ele.

-Ela é a vizinha mais pirada da face da Terra – falei – Bem, talvez a vizinha da minha irmã diz isso frequentemente.

-Você teve notícias dela?

-Não – respondi, sentando no sofá ao lado de James – Ela deve estar com o idiota do Vernon. Mas Petúnia não contou para minha mãe que estava grávida, deixou esse trabalho comigo. Ah, esqueci o suco.

-Estou quase sem comida – falei, entregando um copo para James – E praticamente sem dinheiro.

-Porque não procura um emprego? - perguntou ele, tomando um gole em seguida.

-Ah, sei lá. Eu vi no jornal, não tem muita coisa legal disponível.

-Eles pagam em dinheiro? - perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha para mim, irônico. Estreitei os olhos.

-Em galinhas.

-Bem, esse lugar tá mesmo precisando de uma animação – disse ele, e eu revirei os olhos e ri.

-Você já serve.

O beijei.

-E você, porquê não procura emprego? - perguntei.

-Ah, qual é! - reclamou ele – Meus pais me mandam dinheiro toda semana. Consigo sobreviver até os setenta e dois, setenta e três.

-Ah, esqueci que você é rico. E Sirius também é. E Lene. Dorcas consegue se virar. E Remus têm uma ótima poupança – arregalei os olhos – Eu sou a única pobre. Meu Deus. Tô ferrada.

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon.**

-Não, Dean, eu pedi o azul turquesa, não o azul marinho – suspirei cansada. O garoto pareceu envergonhado, e saiu da minha sala ás pressas.

Me encostei na cadeira e girei nas rodinhas, até ficar de frente para a janela.

Do alto, Londres parecia uma cidade de Lego. Foi o que Sirius dissera quando me visitara no trabalho, alguns meses atrás...

_Cala a boca, Lene, _uma voz raivosa sussurrou na minha cabeça. _Sirius Black é um idiota. Foque._

Isso mesmo. Foco. Tenho duas campanhas da Marie Claire para organizar. Terminar de montar a base do novo site. Fazer alguns relatórios. Selecionar algumas modelos. Demitir alguns incompetentes.

O de sempre.

Mas, depois de tanto tempo viajando, vivendo loucuras, fazendo idiotices, rindo com os amigos... Eu não queria mais o de sempre. Queria viver, não ficar o dia todo dentro de um escritório.

Meu emprego é legal. Trabalho com o que eu gosto: moda. E além do mais... Minhas férias acabaram. É hora de voltar para o mundo real.

Ouvi uma batidinha na porta.

-Aqui, Srta. McKinnon – Dean, o estagiário da empresa, entrou segurando com cuidado uma echarpe – Azul turquesa, como pediu.

-Pode deixar aí – falei, e ele colocou em cima da minha mesa.

-Ahn, chefe? - chamou ele – Eu queria pedir uma coisa – me virei para ele – Minha banda tem um show nessa quinta-feira, e... eu queria uma folga nesse dia.

-Pera, você têm uma banda? - perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

-Tenho sim – disse Dean, sorrindo – De rock. Sou o guitarrista. Tocamos ás vezes em bares, mas nada muito grande.

-Eu não sabia disso – falei – Porquê nunca falou?

-Bem, isso não é uma coisa que se coloque em um currículo – ele deu de ombros.

-Sabe, eu tenho uma banda também – contei – Não toco nada, sou mais a "empresária". Não é uma coisa muito grande, também.

-Sério? – riu – Estranho. Minha chefe tem uma banda de rock. Qual o nome?

-School Of Rock.

Seu sorriso sumiu.

-Tá falando sério? Eu sou o maior fã de vocês! - exclamou – O show naquela feira em Birmingham foi demais! Sabe, estou contando as moedinhas para conseguir ver o próximo.

-Sério? Nossa, isso é... - comecei, mas me interrompi – Espera! O próximo?

-É – concordou ele. Sem ser convidado, ele sentou na cadeira em frente à minha mesa – Não que eu seja exatamente pobre, mas mesmo assim é uma viajem e tanto.

-Do que você está falando? - perguntei, assustada. Ele me olhou preocupado.

-O próximo show da School Of Rock – disse – Em Liverpool.

Minha boca se abriu em um imenso O. Depois, comecei a rir.

-Ah, eu mato ele – disse, me levantando e pegando minha bolsa. Fui até a porta, e me virei para meu assistente – E você, Dean Esqueci-o-sobrenome, você foi promovido!

Ele sorriu.

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

Quando Marlene me ligou desesperada, eu não acreditei.

Eu também não acreditei na vez que ela disse que a geladeira dela explodiu, mas dessa vez a situação era muito, _muito_ mais séria.

Com as mãos tremendo, liguei a televisão. Alguns tele-jornais. Programas de culinária. Barney e seus amigos. Festival de Liverpool. Star Wars. Peixonauta.

Arregalei os olhos e voltei alguns canais. E lá estava ela, a apresentadora esquisitona de cabelos cor-de-rosa que eu nunca tinha visto na vida, falando sobre o Festival Internacional de Rock de Liverpool.

Aumentei o volume.

"_Os produtores comentam que essa será a melhor edição do Festival de todas, o que justifica o preço astronômico dos ingressos. Atrações mundialmente conhecidas, como Green Day, Foo Fighters e Linkin Park já confirmaram sua participação evento"_ dizia a apresentadora, com imagens dos preparativos. _"Se esta será a melhor edição, já há dúvidas. A participação de bandas desconhecidas está subindo, deixando pouco espaço para aquele rock que todos nós sabemos de cor. O que mais deixa os fãs preocupados é o sumiço de uma das bandas de rock mais famosas da Inglaterra atual, School of Rock". _Meu coração parou. Agora a matéria mostrava vídeos da banda tocando em shows, a maioria da época da Batalha das Bandas._ "Raramente vista, a banda não dá notícias, e há boatos que ela se separou pouco tempo atrás. Os vídeos no YouTube fazem o maior sucesso, mas não há nenhum sinal do grupo. Os fãs afirmam que esse sumiço é para dar um gostinho de mistério, mas não estão tão confiantes assim. Depois dos comerciais: Uma retrospectiva especial da história da School Of Rock, e mais informações sobre Festival Internacional de Liverpool"._

Quando começou o comercial do picles falante, meu coração quase saiu pela boca. Não sou muito de chegar à conclusões, mas cheguei à conclusão que tem alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo por aqui. Zac disse que não fomos aceitos, inclusive escondeu isso de nós até o último momento. Mas então, como essa apresentadora estranha diz que estamos na lista de atrações? E os fãs, que fãs? Somos uns fracassados. _"Uma das bandas de rock mais famosas da Inglaterra atual"? Comassim?_

Foi aí que a ficha, que fica grudada com Cola Bonder, caiu.

Ficamos muito tempo fora. Muito tempo trabalhando, muito tempo tentando nos encaixar nesse mundo louco da adulticidade. Muito tempo viajando, tentando encontrar nosso caminho.

Mas esse caminho já tinha nos encontrado. Há muito tempo.

-Lily?

"_Oi Dorcas"_ respondeu ela, no telefone. Ao longe, ouvi o grito de James _"OI DORCAS! Ela me ouviu? Manda oi pra ela"._

-É, James, eu te ouvi – ri – Lily, lembra daquele dia, alguns meses atrás, quando eu recém tinha chegado em Londres e a gente se encontrou naquele bar?

"_O do show fracassado? Lembro, sim"._

-Eu te prometi uma coisa, naquele dia. Que em um ano, não importa o que acontecesse, a School Of Rock estaria no topo.

"_Vai direto ao ponto, Dorcas"_

-Liga a TV no 47 – ouvi o barulho da TV.

"_Eu... Ah... Dorcas!" _gaguejou ela_ "Quê? Como?"_

-Não foi preciso eu cumprir minha promessa, Lily. A School Of Rock já estava no topo. Era onde ela estava o tempo todo.


	20. Your Heart Is Dying (Part 1)

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

-Isso é uma situação muito séria – disse James – Não importa o que aconteça aqui, todos temos que estar todos de acordo. Ok?

Concordamos com a cabeça.

Apertados em volta de uma mesa de lanchonete no centro de Londres, ninguém sorria. Já passou o tempo de comemorar. Agora a situação era séria.

Mas ainda não conseguia entender como Marlene conseguia comer tantas batatas fritas.

-Eu acho que devemos arriscar – disse Dorcas – Sonhamos tanto com isso, não podemos desistir agora.

-Mas já desistimos, Dorcas – disse Remus – Quando Zac disse que não tinha show nenhum, concordamos em acabar com a banda.

-Mas tinha show! - exclamou Lily – Você viu na TV, a School Of Rock está entre as atrações do Festival.

-Mas se tinha show, porque Zac mentiria? - perguntou Remus, batendo a mão na mesa – Não teria motivo. Isso para mim parece encrenca.

-É estranho, mesmo – falei – Difícil os organizadores terem mudado de ideia de uma hora para a outra.

-Não foi de uma hora para a outra. Eles tiveram muito tempo para pensar, desde que Zac falou com eles. Vocês querem que isso dê certo, ou não? - perguntou Lily.

-Claro que queremos, mas... - comecei.

-Se vocês querem, não tem "mas"! - exclamou ela – Não pensem nas consequências, pensem nos nossos sonhos! Desde o sexto ano queremos isso. E quando vêm a oportunidade, vocês ficam com medo?

-Não é medo, Lily – disse Remus, sério – Só não queremos nos meter em confusão de novo.

-Mas somos a School Of Rock! Qualquer coisa que façamos vai nos meter em confusão! - disse ela – É pra isso que criamos a banda, não é? Para nos expressarmos.

-Na verdade foi para Zac ganhar dinheiro – murmurou Lene.

-Shiu. Um dos conceitos do Rock não é "se arriscar"? Não fizemos isso a vida inteira, em dedicação a essa banda? Merecemos isso! Merecemos ser ouvidos!

-A gente merece estar lá – concordou James – Porquê não aproveitamos essa chance?

-Porquê pode não dar certo? - perguntei, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-E daí? - riu Lily, agora falando alto demais – Se não der certo, beleza, mas se isso funcionar... _Vai ser a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido em nossas vidas._ E vocês vão se arrepender por terem hesitado.

-Nós somos a School Of Rock! - exclamou Dorcas, sorrindo abertamente – Nossa vida está na música! Então devemos tocá-la, e mostrar para o mundo que não desistimos tão fácil!

-É isso aí! - concordou Marlene – Quem tá dentro?

Ela estendeu a mão para o meio da mesa. Dorcas, Lily e James colocaram a mão em cima da dela.

-Que mal pode fazer? – dei de ombros, e me juntei a eles. Olhamos para Remus.

-Eu quero um porquinho-da-índia – e colocou a mão em cima da minha.

-Pessoal – falou Lily, baixinho – Nossa vida é agora. Vamos fazer valer a pena. 1, 2, 3...

-SCHOOL OF ROCK!

**Narrado por James Potter.**

-Eu acho que vou vomitar – disse Lily, colocando a mão sobre a barriga. Ela olhou para mim – Tem certeza?

-Absoluta – falei. Mas não tinha tanta certeza assim – É um evento internacional, é obvio que eles terão os equipamentos lá.

Três horas e meia. Três horas e meia até o show que pode mudar nossas vidas.

-Lily, qual música você prefere: Time Of Your Life ou... - perguntou Marlene, do outro lado do corredor, mas se calou ao ver a cara da ruiva – Amiga, você tá verde.

-Resolvi fazer cosplay de Incrível Hulk – resmungou ela.

-Parece o James – disse Lene, e depois voltou-se ao seu notebook – Vemos as músicas depois. Remus, pode me ajudar aqui? Não sei que tipo de luz vamos precisar, e além do mais aqueles técnicos ficam me pressionando...

Remus ficou de joelhos dobre o banco e se virou para Lene, que sentava atrás dele.

-Deus salve o Wi-Fi – disse ele, e os dois começaram a discutir sobre tipos de iluminação e caixas de som.

-Acho que eu também vou vomitar – disse Dorcas, no meio de toda conversa de nerd.

-Quando vão servir o jantar? - perguntou Sirius, sem se dirigir a ninguém em especial.

-Cara... Você almoçou há seis minutos – falei.

-Ah. Seja o que for que eu comi, não deu certo.

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

Quando o táxi parou na entrada do Festival, Lily saiu correndo para vomitar. Que dia vomitivo, esse.

-Hey, você não é James Potter? – perguntou uma garota, timidamente. Algumas garotas soltavam risinhos atrás dela.

-Hum, sou – disse James, franzindo o cenho – Eu conheço você?

A garota gritou, e começou a chorar.

-Ah, não, não chora! - disse James, desesperado – Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

Sirius e Remus começaram a rir.

-Vamos nessa – agarrei o braço dele e saí de perto das surtadas. Estava a meio caminho da entrada dos bastidores quando Lily e Marlene nos alcançaram.

-Eu não entendo, porquê ela ficou daquele jeito? - perguntava James – Lil's! Você tá bem?

-Tô ótima – respondeu ela – Vocês viram quanta gente tinha lá?

-Nem percebi – falei, espiando por cima do ombro. Mas só conseguia ouvir as vozes, já que tinha virado a esquina.

-Eu não conseguia ver o final da fila – disse a ruiva, assustada.

-Quer um saquinho? - perguntou Lene.

-Oi – cheguei até uma porta, barrada por dois seguranças – Somos a School Of Rock.

Um dos seguranças sorriu enquanto recebia uma nota de vinte do seu colega.

-School Of Rock? - uma mulher loira, com uma prancheta e com fones de ouvidos se aproximou – Podem entrar.

-Não sabíamos se vocês viriam ou não – disse ela, nos conduzindo por um longo corredor. Pessoas apressadas passavam de um lado para o outro, carregando equipamentos, roupas, ou simplesmente comendo um hambúrguer – Por onde andaram esse tempo todo? Ficamos dias tentando contatá-los. A propósito, sou Casey.

Ela nos empurrou para dentro de uma sala.

-Nós viajamos por um tempo, meio que... em busca do sucesso – falei, olhando para uma mesa cheia de aperitivos em um canto.

-Sucesso? - ela ergueu as sobrancelhas – Vocês são uma das melhores bandas do Reino Unido.

-Meio que viajamos por_ muito_ tempo – murmurei – Posso comer aquilo?

-Ah, claro – disse Casey, olhando em sua prancheta – Esse é o camarim de vocês, façam o que quiserem. Só tomem cuidado com as ostras, Dave Grohl teve um probleminha com elas.

-Dave Grohl? - sussurrou James, tremendo.

-Como o Festival dura a noite toda, não sabemos exatamente que horas vocês vão entrar, então fiquem por aqui. Vamos chamando aos poucos para ver a maquiagem, iluminação e tudo o mais – disse Casey, se dirigindo à porta – Cuidado com as ostras!

-Dá pra acreditar? - perguntei, quase dando saltinhos de alegria, me dirigindo à mesa – Isso é fantástico!

-Ei, não coma as ostras! - avisou Lily.

-Ah, fala sério – falei, pegando uma – Eu quero comer a mesma coisa que um dos bateristas mais incríveis da história!

Sirius pigarreou.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

Parecia que eu estava em um sonho. E que eu, desesperadamente, tentava continuar dormindo.

Andamos de um lado para o outro o dia todo. A cabeleireira parecia ter uma tara pela minha ruivisse, e quase arrancou minha cabeça de tanto puxar meu cabelo. E quando finalmente terminou... Parecia exatamente igual ao que estava antes. Sem brincadeira.

-Nossa – falei – Ficou tão diferente!

Ela pareceu acreditar.

-Agora, à maquiagem!

Gemi.

Para minha sorte, ela não fez algo à lá Taylor Momsen. Apenas uma base para esconder as olheiras e um pouco de delineador nos olhos. O que eu acho um extremo desperdício, já que eu vou suar e tudo vai escorrer. Vou parecer um panda, isso sim.

-Lily! - olhei para o lado e vi James correndo ao meu encontro. Não James Hulk. James Smurf.

-Jay? O que diabos você comeu? - perguntei, me arriando em seu cabelo.

-Eu, nada – respondeu ele, sentando na cadeira ao meu lado – Mas Dorcas ficou muito mal depois daquelas ostras.

-Achei que você ia deixar seu cabelo verde pro resto da vida – comentei, observando a cabeleireira tentar abaixar o cabelo de Sirius, do outro lado da sala.

-Nah. Eles que tiveram a iniciativa de mudar – disse James – Eu ia ser mais reconhecido com o cabelo azul – eu ri – Que foi?

-Nada, só... Estava lembrando do dia que você apareceu no Salão Principal de cabelo azul – falei, rindo.

-Ah, aquilo sim foi divertido. E, admita, eu fiquei bem melhor com cabelo colorido do que Sirius ficaria.

-Querido, eu fico bem com qualquer coisa! - gritou Sirius.

-Se eu fosse você, não diria isso tão cedo – disse a cabeleireira – Seus cabelos não ficam direito nunca?

-Tenta alisar – falei, brincando – Ou fazer umas luzes.

Ela me encarou, séria.

-Boa ideia.

Sirius saiu correndo.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

-Daí ela: "Sério, eu te conheço de algum lugar" - contava Dorcas, quando todos voltávamos para nosso camarim - "Você não é aquela do No Doubt?"

Rimos.

-Ela te confundiu com a Gwen Stefani? - riu Lily.

-É! - afirmou Dorcas, quando abrimos a porta – E quando eu neguei, ela...

Dorcas parou subitamente. Seu braço, em volta da minha cintura, tremeu.

-Que foi? - perguntei, e olhei para o mesmo lugar que ela – Tonks?

A garota se levantou. Sua expressão era indecifrável.

-Oi.

-O... - comecei, gaguejando. Rapidamente, tirei o braço dos ombros de Dorcas – O que faz aqui?

-Você me convidou – disse Tonks, impassível – Desde que disse que ia viajar – ela olhou de relance para Dorcas – Pelo o visto muitas coisas aconteceram desde que você foi.

-Ahn...

Não sabia o que dizer. Tinha esquecido completamente de Tonks, e de que ela viria me encontrar em Liverpool.

-Vamos deixar vocês dois a sós – disse Marlene, sua voz quebrando o silêncio – Depois conversamos, Tonks.

Um por um, todos deixaram a sala. Lene precisou agarrar o braço de Dorcas, que parecia grudada no chão. A porta se fechou atrás de mim.

-Precisamos conversar – disse Tonks.

-Ok, ok, eu esqueci que você vinha! - exclamei, erguendo as mãos ao lado da cabeça, em um resto de rendição – Esqueci completamente. Desculpe.

-Acredito que esse não é o assunto principal.

Sentei no sofá, e escondi o rosto nas mãos. Tonks sentou ao meu lado.

-Eu vejo o jeito que você olha para ela – disse ela, com a voz fraca – Eu sempre... - respirou fundo – Eu sempre soube.

-Tonks, eu... - tentei, olhando para ela. Um estranho medo me abateu quando vi lágrimas em seus olhos.

-Desde quando? - perguntou – Desde quando vocês...

-Umas duas semanas – respondi. Nymphadora desviou o olhar e apertou os lábios, em uma tentativa desesperada de não chorar – Tonks, eu sei que fiz besteira. Eu devia ter falado com você, eu...

-Devia ter contado que estava apaixonado por sua melhor amiga? - interrompeu ela.

-Mais ou menos isso – murmurei. Quando a primeira lágrima desceu pelo rosto de Nymphadora Tonks, eu olhei bem para seu rosto. A curva da sua bochecha. Suas sobrancelhas quando estava triste. Seus olhos pingando dor. A minha culpa. - Isso foi errado. Errado com vocês duas. Eu não devia ter feito isso. Tonks, _eu sinto muito. _Você é uma garota fantástica. Mas...

-Não sirvo para você? - completou ela. Não respondi – Eu não acredito que viajei até Liverpool para levar um fora. Não... - agora ela começava a soluçar.

-Não fica assim – não sabia se a abraçava, dava tapinhas em suas costas ou ficava parado, observando-a sofrer – Ainda podemos ser amigos, certo?

-Não acho que isso vai ajudar – respondeu ela, entre soluços.

-Como assim?

-Remus... - ela me encarou – Estou grávida.


	21. We Deserve It (Part 2) - Finale

**Narrado por Zac Farro.**

-Querida? - chamei, da cozinha – Como é que se liga o fogão?

-Não é com óleo! - gritou ela de volta. Cara, como eu amo minha esposa. E sua incrível habilidade de saber exatamente o que eu estou fazendo. Coloquei o óleo de volta na prateleira – Gira aquele botão branco!

-Eu disse o fogão, não a torradeira! - respondi.

-Afinal, o que você está fazendo na cozinha? - perguntou Helena.

-Pipoca!

-Querido, use o micro-ondas!

-Ah. Podia ter me avisado antes!

-Tá escrito em um bilhete na geladeira! - gritou ela, já perdendo a paciência – A culpa não é minha se você...

-Se eu...? - perguntei.

-Zac, vem cá um pouquinho.

-Helena, você não está gritando – falei, indo até a sala de estar, onde ela assistia televisão – Os vizinhos vão estranhar – ri, mas parei ao olhar para a tela – Nós temos o Animal Planet?

-Minha filha está na TV – sussurrou ela – Minha filinha...

Olhando com mais atenção, de fato, Lily Evans tinha seu próprio especial na MTV. E o que mais surpreendeu não foi o fato de que todas as vezes que eu vejo Lily eu a confundo com um macaco.

-Lily na TV? Achei que a primeira seria Petúnia, com seu programa pornô.

-Nossa, como você é engraçado – disse Helena, sem nenhum humor. Ela pegou o controle remoto e aumentou o volume.

"_... Conseguiu esgotar os ingressos do Festival apenas uma hora depois do anúncio oficial da participação da banda. School Of Rock afirma que é um prazer..."_

As imagens mostravam Lily, James e Marlene dando risadas na frente de uma mesa de iluminação.

-Não pode ser... - murmurei, confuso. - Os produtores riram da minha cara quando eu pedi um lugar para a School Of Rock...

-Quê? - perguntou Helena, se virando para mim, confusa – Do que você está falando? Onde é que eles estão?

-No Festival Internacional de Liverpool – falei, baixinho, tentando assimilar – Eu menti para eles, Helena. Eu disse que eles tinham um lugar no evento, mas eles não tinham...

-Mas é onde eles estão agora.

-Eu disse que não tinha show, mas na verdade tinha – falei, a compreensão pairando sobre minha cabeça. O que é raro.

-Então quer dizer que você mentiu pra eles... - disse Helena, franzindo o cenho – Duas vezes?

-Eu disse que era mentira uma coisa que era verdade. Porque eu não fazia ideia que era verdade – falei, subindo as escadas – Eu menti sobre uma coisa que achava que era verdade. Isso me torna inocente, não? Tá entendendo o que eu quero dizer?

-Não! - gritou ela, quando eu entrei no quarto.

-Não é a única – murmurei.

-Onde é que você vai? - perguntou ela, me seguindo até nosso quarto, onde eu tirava a mala do guarda roupas.

-Vou ficar do lado da minha banda favorita – respondi – Onde eu deveria ter ficado o tempo todo. Onde estão mesmo minhas cuecas?

-Na segunda gaveta – respondeu Helena – Você vai para Liverpool, então?

-Vou.

-Onde a banda da minha filha mais nova vai fazer um show?

-É o que aprece.

-Vou com você.

Olhei para ela.

-Consegue se arrumar em quinze minutos?

Helena revirou os olhos.

-Claro que não – respondeu – Eu sou mulher. Deixa pra lá, então. Tenho um ensaio para fazer, mesmo. Só filma para mim, ok? – ela saiu do quarto, mas colocou a cabeça pra dentro logo depois – Só pra confirmar: Eles te odeiam, não?

-Sinceramente, não é com isso que eu estou preocupado.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

_Grávida. _Nymphadora Tonks está _grávida._

Sua última fala me atinge como uma bala. Penetrando meu cérebro com sua consistência gelada. Não conseguia escutar nada. Não conseguia respirar. Pontos pretos balançavam diante da minha visão.

Grávida.

-Remus? - chamou uma vozinha no fundo de minha mente, que clamava por socorro. - Remus?

A voz ficava mais forte, até eu me virar e encontrar sua dona.

-Você está bem? - perguntou Tonks.

Depois de alguns segundos de confusão percebi que estava no chão. Tinha desmaiado.

-Eu... - murmurei. Com os braços pesando uma tonelada, passei a mão pelos cabelos.

Podia passar a eternidade toda ali. Naquele tapete felpudo. Sem sentir nada, sem pensar.

-Vou pedir ajuda.

Tonks começou a se levantar, mas eu agarrei sua mão.

-Não vai – sussurrei.

-Você está bem? - perguntou ela novamente. Lentamente, me levantei.

-Acho... acho que sim. - respondi. Minha cabeça girava. Eu, definitivamente, não estava _nada _bem. Tonks sentou no sofá e me puxou para seu lado – Eu... Não sei o que dizer.

-Apenas não diga nada – disse Tonks, olhando para nossas mãos, unidas. Soltei a sua mão, e só então percebi que tremia.

-Grávida? - murmurei, e ela concordou com a cabeça.

-Algumas semanas – disse ela, com a voz fraca – Eu descobri um dia antes daquele acidente de... Sirius – percebi que ela não queria dizer o nome de Dorcas – Não queria te contar por telefone. Não parecia certo.

Um silêncio caiu sobre o aposento. Conseguíamos ouvir a barulheira do lado de fora, e isso não me animava. A banda me esperava do lado de fora. Dezenas de pessoas nos esperavam na plateia. Mas eu não queria me mover.

-Remus – chamou ela – O que a gente vai fazer?

Pela primeira vez na vida, eu não sabia.

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

Remus já estava trancado no camarim há muito tempo. E eu precisava urgentemente ir ao banheiro.

-Quando é que eles vão sair, hein? - perguntei, já irritado. Estávamos sentados lado a lado, no chão do corredor, agora pouco movimentado.

Ouviram-se muitos gritos do lado de fora, e uma música abafada começou a tocar.

-Eles precisam de um tempo – disse Lily, que segurava a mão de uma Dorcas trêmula – Quem será que está tocando?

-Alguém muito melhor do que a gente, com certeza – disse James, olhando para o teto, quando um incrível solo de guitarra começou.

-Será que vamos conseguir? - perguntou Lily – Não temos nenhuma experiência com um show desse porte.

-Tá uma loucura lá fora. É só fazer o que vocês fazem de melhor.

Olhei para o lado e vi o cara mais idiota do mundo se aproximando.

Não, _não era_ um espelho.

-Alguém está ouvindo um zumbido? - perguntei, fazendo cara de confuso – Parece uma mosca _bem _irritante.

-Pra mim tem cheiro de mentira – disse James, entrando no meu jogo.

Zac se sentou na nossa frente, do outro lado do corredor, e ficou em silêncio. Imaginei como seria ter os olhares de cinco pessoas furiosas sobre si.

-O que faz aqui? - perguntou Marlene.

-Vim ver meus meninos – respondeu Zac.

-Te odiamos, sabia disso? - perguntei.

-Ah, sim.

Mais silêncio.

-Como conseguiu isso? - perguntou James, por fim – Como conseguiu que entrássemos para o festival?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Não consegui – respondeu – Olhei na TV, e BAM! Vocês estavam lá.

-E como sabia que viríamos? - perguntei, e ele deu uma risadinha irônica.

-Vocês não perderiam essa oportunidade.

-Você mentiu – falei.

-Eu sei.

-Você nos enganou.

-Exatamente.

-Porquê?

-Simplesmente para manter vocês seguindo em frente.

-Foi para nos ajudar? - perguntou Lily, e Zac afirmou com a cabeça – Pois não ajudou.

Zac riu.

-Já olharam ao redor?

Não. Eu, pelo o menos, não tinha olhado ao redor. Tem uma mancha na parede que eu não tinha percebido antes. E essa cor? Parece um verde claro...

-Sirius, não é para olhar ao redor – suspirou James, cansado.

-Ah.

-Vocês ainda me odeiam? - perguntou Zac.

-Uhum – afirmou Lily.

-Olha, vocês tem que entender que eu fiz isso pra protegê-los – disse Zac – Eu já passei por isso. É difícil ter uma banda. Você vai fazendo shows miseráveis, e uma hora percebe que não está dando certo. Você perde as esperanças. Você desiste da coisa mais legal do mundo. Você desacredita que pode dar certo.

-Mas isso aconteceu – falei – Havíamos desistido.

-Não completamente. Por isso que estão aqui.

Ficamos em um silêncio sombrio, ouvindo a música abafada vinda do palco e tentando absorver as palavras de Zac. Ele já mentiu pra gente uma vez, mas o perdoamos. Ele voltou a mentir. E agora?

-Preciso ir no banheiro – falei, me levantando. Corri até a porta do camarim e já ia abri-lá quando Remus apareceu do outro lado.

Com uma cara nada boa.

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

Eu corria sem rumo pelos corredores.

Todos estavam apavorados. Mas eu estava quebrada.

Estava tudo indo tão bem. A banda. Eu e Remus. Até que chega a notícia que ele vai ter um filho com outra.

Eu estava quase certa que poderia dar certo.

-Dorcas! - ouvia alguém chamar ao longe. Mas mesmo assim não parava – Dorcas, volta aqui!

Exausta, caí no chão e me encostei na parede, abraçando as pernas. Não havia ninguém para testemunhar meu desespero. Todos se preocupavam com coisas banais, como um Festival Internacional de Rock.

-Ah, graças a Deus – Remus se aproximou, ofegante – Achei que tinha se atirado na frente de um carro, ou coisa parecida.

Comecei a chorar.

-Ah, não – Remus sentou-se ao meu lado, e resmungou algo como "de novo não!" - Porquê você está chorando, Dorcas?

-I-isso vai mu-mudar tudo... não é? - solucei, escondendo a cabeça nos joelhos.

-Não vejo porque – sussurrou. Olhei pra ele, tentando entender suas palavras – Ah, claro. Minha vida vai mudar drasticamente. Nunca mais será a mesma. Nunquinha.

Eu chorava mais do que nunca.

-Vo-Vo-cê vai voltar pr-ra ela – falei – Vai fi-car ao seu lado-o o tempo todo. Vai me esq-quecer.

-Vou apoiar Tonks. Como tem que ser. – disse ele, baixinho, seu rosto próximo ao meu. Com o polegar, ele começou a secar minhas lágrimas – Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou te esquecer, ou te largar por aí – Remus deu um pequeno sorriso – Dorcas, eu te amo. Mais do que tudo. E nada, _nada _vai me fazer mudar de ideia. Quando tempo vai levar para perceber isso?

-Com certeza menos tempo do que você pra perceber quando eu quero um beijo – falei, e ele sorriu.

Esse era _meu _Remus.

Tonks pode ter seu filho, mas eu tenho seu amor.

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon.**

-EU NÃO ME IMPORTO! - gritava, com o carinha irritante da iluminação – EU QUERO UMA LUZ VERDE ALI!

Suspirando, massageei as têmporas. Estresse. Muito estresse. Remus estava certo, afinal de contas. Eu também quero um porquinho-da-índia.

-Tão nova e já dominando o mundo – disse alguém atrás de mim, irônico. Revirei os olhos.

-Não devia estar se arrumando? - perguntei, sem olhar para ele.

-Não sou do tipo muito vaidoso – respondeu ele. Não pude conter um sorriso – Viu? Você não me odeia por completo.

Me virei para Sirius Black, odiando a mim mesma por achá-lo tão lindo. E o pior é que ele estava quase como sempre. Olhos azuis, cabelo bagunçado, roupas destruídas e um sorriso irônico no rosto.

Odiavelmente perfeito.

E eu, ridiculamente apaixonada por ele.

-O que você quer aqui? - perguntei, rude, me afastando do pessoal da manutenção – Devia estar lá embaixo, com os outros.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Ainda temos tempo.

-Uma banda não é uma banda sem seu baterista – falei.

-Uma banda pode sobreviver enquanto seu baterista tenta reconquistar o amor de sua vida – disse ele, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do jeans. Estreitei os olhos.

-Não seja idiota. Ah, espera! É impossível!

-Ah, qual é, Lene! - reclamou ele – Ainda está brava comigo? Porquê você estava de T.P.M?

-Eu não estava de T.P.M naquele dia! - revidei, indignada – Você foi rude! Você disse que eu não estava fazendo o suficiente! Como se a culpa fosse minha da banda não fazer o sucesso que você esperava.

-Ei, ei, ei! Eu não falei exatamente essas palavras – disse ele – Mas, Lene, eu quero pedir desculpas. Sério.

Bufei e cruzei os braços.

-Eu sei que você fez o melhor que pôde – continuou ele – Que sempre fez. Sempre se esforçou o máximo para ajudar a banda. E olha onde estamos agora – ele fez um gesto aberto, indicando o local – Em uma sala de iluminação, em um estádio gigantesco, pronto para nos receber. Com certeza não estaríamos aqui sem você.

Levantei os olhos para seu rosto.

-Continue – falei.

-Não já é o suficiente? - perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas – Ahn, deixa eu ver. Ah! Quer um bom motivo para você votar para mim? - fiz que sim com a cabeça – Marlene McKinnon, eu quero você de volta. Eu _preciso_ de você de volta. Simplesmente pelo fato de que não consigo sobreviver sem você.

E é por isso, senhoras e senhores, que eu odeio Sirius Black.

Por me fazer amá-lo tanto.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

Um silêncio nervoso pairava sobre a sala. Todos em silêncio, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Remus, em um canto, mal se mexia.

Imagine só. Estar em um dos momentos mais decisivos de sua vida e descobrir que vai ser pai. É uma barra que poucos aguentam. Pelo o menos ele está lúcido. E parece exercer um controle razoável sobre os dedos. Espero que ele consiga tocar.

Lily entrou no camarim e encarou cada um de nós. Ela estava incrivelmente pálida.

-Vinte minutos – disse.

-Você não vai vomitar, não é? - perguntei. Ela deu de ombros.

-Não tem mais o que vomitar.

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá, e ficou em silêncio.

-Se... isso não der certo – disse Remus, quebrando o silêncio – Quero que saibam que foi um prazer tocar com vocês.

Mais silêncio.

-Se isso não der certo – disse Zac, parado no batente da porta – Saibam que vocês fizeram o melhor que puderam – ele abriu os braços – Venham cá.

Um a um, nos aproximamos de Zac e nos abraçamos, em um círculo. Juntamos as cabeças.

-Quero que saibam que são incríveis – disse Zac, baixinho, mas com a voz decidida - Pessoas maravilhosas, com talentos maravilhosos. Não deixem tirarem isso de vocês. Essa música. São vocês. Agora vocês vão subir naquele palco, e arrasar. Como vocês sempre fizeram. Ás vezes em shows, ás vezes no meu carro – soltamos sorrisos envergonhados – Não importa. Vocês podem me odiar, mas eu tenho orgulho de vocês.

-Eu acho que... - começou Lily – Meu ódio por você diminuiu um pouquinho – Zac sorriu – Mas só um pouquinho.

-Tá de bom tamanho – respondeu ele, satisfeito.

Casey apareceu na porta.

-School Of Rock... Hora do show.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

Parada na saída dos bastidores, eu não conseguia respirar.

-Lily? - chamou James, atrás de mim – Você tá bem?

Me virei para ele, e vi o resto da banda parada na porta, esperando.

-Acho que sim – respondi, ofegante – Dá pra acreditar?

-Não – respondeu ele, de imediato – Ainda acho que tô sonhando. Ninguém me belisca! Quero ver como esse sonho vai terminar – dei um beliscão em seu braço – AI! Porquê você fez isso?

-Sabe qual é a melhor parte de um sonho? - perguntei, me virando para a frente, esperando o sinal para entrar – Aquela parte que você percebe que é real.

Podia jurar que eles estavam sorrindo.

-Baterista, 1, 2... - disse Casey, ouvindo em seu fone – Entra!

Sirius jogou os cabelos para trás em um gesto de confiança e entrou no palco. Gritos da plateia.

E assim foi Remus. E depois James. Cada um sorrindo de um jeito, tremendo de um jeito. Cada um recebendo gritos com seus nomes.

-Lily – disse Casey. Fechei os olhos. Contei até três. - Sua vez.

Sem sentir minhas pernas, entrei no palco.

Luzes me cegaram. Gritos ensurdecedores. Fui até o microfone, e por alguns segundos, me dei ao luxo de observar o público. Incontáveis pessoas esmagadas contra a grade, na frente. Pontinhos coloridos nas partes mais altas. Todos gritando em uma única voz.

-SCHOOL OF ROCK! SCHOOL OF ROCK! SCHOOL OF ROCK!

Quatro anos antes, em uma Batalha de Bandas de Londres, ouvimos esses mesmos gritos. Quem poderia imaginar que chegaríamos até aqui?

Ouvi Sirius batendo as baquetas uma na outra e me forcei a voltar à realidade.

A vida é agora.

**I feel happy, I feel sad**

_(Me sinto feliz, me sinto triste)_

**I feel like running through the walls**

_(Como se corresse pelas paredes)_

**I'm overjoyed, I'm undecided**

_(Estou superfeliz, estou indecisa)_

**I don't know who I am**

_(Eu não sei quem eu sou)_

**Well maybe I'm not perfect, at least I'm working on it**

_(Talvez eu não seja perfeita, pelo o menos estou trabalhando nisso)_

Os garotos tocavam de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Eles não só tocavam as notas perfeitamente. Eles tocavam com uma felicidade inigualável. E com uma expressão... Satisfação. Realização. Aquelas palavras que a gente encontra em camisetas baratas no ano novo. Mas que são a mais pura verdade.

**22 is like the worst idea that I have ever had**

_(22 é tipo a pior ideia que eu já tive)_

**It's too much pain, it's too much freedom, what should I do with this?**

_(É muita dor, é muita liberdade, o que eu deveria fazer com isso?)_

**It's not the way you plan it, it's how you make it happen**

_(Não é do jeito que você planeja, é como você faz acontecer)_

**Yeah, it's how you make it happen**

_(É, é como você faz acontecer)_

Crescer na vida. Isso não é fácil. Mas o pior é ter que aceitar que sua adolescência se foi e ao mesmo tempo tentar manter uma banda de rock que só lembra sua adolescência.

Mas ela já se foi. Não existe mais. _A vida é agora._

**It's such a cold, cold world (hello, cold world)**

_(É tipo um mundo, mundo frio) (Olá, mundo frio)_

**And I can't get out**

_(E eu não consigo sair)_

**So I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have**

_(Então eu vou aproveitar o máximo de tudo que nunca terei)_

**Such a cold, cold world (hello, cold world)**

_(Tipo um mundo, mundo frio) (Olá, mundo frio)_

**And it's got me down**

_(Ele me derrubou)_

**But I'll get right back up as long as it spins around**

_(Mas vou me levantar enquanto ele gira)_

**Hello, cold world**

_(Olá, mundo frio)_

**Girls and boys keep lining up to see if they can measure up**

_(Meninas e meninos fazendo fila para ver se encaixam)_

**They look good and they feel wild, but it won't never be enough**

_(Eles são bons, são selvagens, mas nunca serão o suficiente)_

**You say you're really hurting**

_(Você diz que está machucado)_

**At least you're feeling something**

_(Pelo o menos está sentindo alguma coisa)_

**We can hope and we can pray that everything would work out fine**

_(Podemos esperar, podemos rezar para que tudo dê certo)_

**You can't just stay out on your knees**

_(Você não pode apenas ficar de joelhos)_

**The revolution is outside**

_(A revolução é lá fora)_

**You wanna make a difference, get out and go, begin it**

_(Você quer fazer a diferença, saia e vá atrás, comece)_

**Whoah, get out and go, begin it**

_(Whoah, saia e vá atrás, comece)_

-Isso é incrível – falei, levemente ofegante, quando a música acabou – Vocês não fazem ideia de como estamos nos sentindo – olhei para James, Remus e Sirius – Completos, talvez. Nunca imaginamos que poderíamos chegar aqui. Obrigado. A todos vocês – a cada palavra, mais gritos e palavras de incentivo – Por tornar tudo isso real.

**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

_(Essa não é uma música para os corações partidos)_

**Nor silent prayer for faith-departed**

_(Nem uma oração silenciosa para aqueles que perderam a fé)_

**I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

_(Eu não vou ser mais um rosto na multidão)_

**You're gonna hear my voice**

_(Você vai ouvir minha voz)_

**When I shout it out loud**

_(Quando eu gritar isso bem alto)_

Abri os braços, tentando abraçar a multidão.

Acho que agora eu entendo. Quando as pessoas dizem como se sentem quando estão realizadas.

Não tem explicação.

**It's my life**

_(Essa e minha vida)_

**It's now or never**

_(É agora ou nunca)_

**I ain't gonna live forever**

_(Eu não viverei para sempre)_

**I just want to live while I'm alive**

_(Eu só quero viver enquanto estou vivo)_

**(It's my life)**

_(É minha vida)_

**My heart is like an open highway**

_(Meu coração é uma estrada aberta)_

**Like James said**

_(Como James disse)_

**I did it my way**

_(Eu fiz do meu jeito)_

**I just wanna live while I'm alive**

_(Eu só quero viver enquanto estou vivo)_

**It's my life**

_(É minha vida)_

Todos os momentos da nossa vida nos levaram à isso.

Sofremos durante o caminho. Brigamos, nos reerguemos. Continuamos seguindo em frente. Não desistimos.

**This is for the ones who stood their ground**

_(Essa é para aqueles que conquistaram seu espaço)_

**For Tonks and Dorc's who never backed down**

_(Para Tonks e Dorc's que nunca desistiram)_

**Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake**

_(Amanhã será mais difícil de não cometer erros)_

**Luck ain't even lucky**

_(A sorte nem sempre é afortunada)_

**Got to make your own breaks**

_(E consegue fazer seus próprios estragos)_

Pessoa, luzes, sons. O mundo todo voltado para a gente. Todas aquelas pessoas... Estavam lá por nós.

Sabe porque? Por que continuamos em frente?

**Better stand tall when they're calling you out**

_(Melhor estar alerta quando eles te convocarem)_

**Don't bend, don't break, baby**

_(Não se curve, não ceda)_

**DON'T BACK DOWN**

_(NÃO DESISTA)_

Porque tínhamos que viver para ver isso.


End file.
